Kayla's Ask or Dare Undertale!
by KaylaEvergreen
Summary: HEY YOU, YES YOU, WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING, GO OVER TO ASK OTPTALE, YOU CAN FIND ME THERE, SOMEWHERE. IT'S LIKE A SEQUEL TO THIS BUT BETTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Kayla** : Annnnnnd hello everyone! We're doing this ask in Waterfall btw cuz it's the most comfortable here

 **Undyne:** that's right, cuz Hotlamd is too hot for me

 **Alphys** : Snowdin is too cold

 **Toriel** : and the ruins is too small

 **Asgore** : we could have done it in the castle but it's small too

 **Frisk** : and if we did it in the surface, the other Humans will think we're weird

 **Sans:** yep so ask us if u wanna *winks*

 **Yep so ask the Undertale Crew if ya would**


	2. How obsessed is Chara over Chocolate?

**Chocolate900000** :

 _So on a scale of one to ten, how obsessed is Chara for chocolate?_

 **Kayla** : Our first Ask! WOW

 **Chara** : hmmm i'd say 8 cuz i don't crave for chocolate all the time

 **Frisk** : Oh really? *holds a bar of chocolate*

 **Chara** : MINE! *snatches it*


	3. things

**Monsieur A:**

 _Monsieur A*A hooded midget in blue robes teleports onto Asgore's head, the stranger's chilling smile mirroring that of Sans.* Are Asriel Dreemur and W D Gaster alive? Some worlds they get ressurected, others they don't, wanna know the case here. Because if they are dead, I can bring 'em back perfectly._ _Sans, if you trained, would your HP increase?_ _Now, Frisk, my friend has a couple questions for you. We want them answered honestly. *A girl with pink hair and eyes wearing a violet and pink sweater, red skirt, violet pants and brown boots walks out from behind the wall. Yep, it's exactly who you think.*_ _Betty: Ummm hi? My name's Betty Noir. Did you do the genocide run? If you did, was it willingly or did Chara force you to._

 **Kayla** : Oh Hello there little guy and yea Asriel and Gaster are alive, i borrowed the 2 from other timelines for this Ask's sake

 **Sans:** Nah if i trained i'll be more skilled in fighting, not like i am. _T_ _ibia_ honest, my hp only increases when i eat something like Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie or something

 **Frisk:** It was at my own will sadly, after killing a few monsters, Chara realised what i was doing and helped me in the genocide run. _I t w a s a p a i n f u l e x p e r i e n c e_

 **Chara:** Yep, i only helped Frisk kill Sans and Asgore

 **Asgore:** What?

 **Sans** : Trust me Asgore, you dont wanna knowknow


	4. Karaoke!

**NyehHehHeh:**

 _I am bringing karaoke into the fanfic and forcing Mettaton not to sing. Anyone else is allowed, but Undyne and Chara have to. Why? Because I'm evil and think they would hate it the most. Tell Papyrus he rocks._

 **Mettaton:** WHY DARLING?! SUCH FABULOUS THINGS MUST BE USED BY A FABULOUS PERSON!

 **Undyne** : HECK NO AM I USING SUCH A SISSY TOY!

 **Kayla:** you have too, it's a dare

 **Chara:** Eh I'm not much of a singer but I'll do it. Anyone can request a song we both can sing

 **Undyne:** YOU NERDS BETTER REQUEST A GOOD SONG

 **Papyrus:** why thank you human I really appreciate it Nyeh heh heh


	5. How are we doing?

**Goat:**

 _Maah, Baah. (Greetings goat brethren, how are you today?)_

 **Kayla:** Why we're fine thank you!

 **Frisk:** Aw you're so cute!


	6. Cooking competition

**carsoncampbell10:**

 _Papyrus and Sans, I dare you to have a cooking contest!_

 **Papyrus** : I don't think sans can cook

 **Sans** : Are hotdogs counted as a type of dish? *holds a hotdog*

 **Papyrus** : it's edible so I Guess so...

 **Kayla** : You guys vote who wins!


	7. Forgiven yet?

**Chocolate900000:**

 _Will Toriel ever forgive Asgore?_

 **Toriel:** I will one day

 **Asgore:** really?

 **Toriel:** of course, I can't hate you forever


	8. How old are you?

**Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _*Poofs in*Hey sooo how old is everyone (Frisk, Chara and prince Floppy ears in particular) Oh and could Mettaton please change into his box form, I wanna joyride thanks. Hey Sans, I dare you to ask Toriel out, in front of Asgore. Papyrus I dare you to do a ten minute comedy routine. Alphys and Undyne I dare you two to kiss and Toriel do not interviene this time. Frisk, tell everyone why you climbed MT Ebott.*Kisses everyone once on each cheek before poofing out*(Cuz I'm Italian)_

 **Frisk:** we're about 16 or so

 **Chara:** we aren't exactly kids ya know, we're just short like Sans

 **Asriel:** yep

 **Sans:** Ehhhhhh ok *mind: I really don't want to do this*

*Sans went to ask Toriel to hangout with him*

 **Toriel:** *is with Asgore* Why sure Sans, after all we _are_ pun buddies

 **Asgore:** so is it a date?

 **Sans:** nah king, I ain't stealing you're Wife, we're just going out as friends

 **Toriel:** Yeah, if you want you can join us. But there will be puns

 **Asgore:** okay


	9. Someone has a crush on a tv star!

**Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _Hey If I didn't know better, I'd say, a certain guest reviewer has a little...crush on a certain TV star._

 **Kayla:** I apologise for not answering half of ur previous other ask, I was rushing.

 **Mettaton:** TV Star? Do you mean me darling?


	10. The singing duet

**Aria** **Tavoosii** :

 _Do a duet of Sons of Plunder.  
If you do, i'll sing Metal Crusher._

 **Undyne:** hmmmm sure

 **Chara:** Wait there's a way of singing metal crusher?

 _*song starts*_

 **Undyne:** Tell me you like it

 **Chara:** Tell me you like it

 **Undyne:** You say you've found yourself a new sound

 **Chara:** The shit's loaded and ready to go

 **Undyne:** A bit too much just like the old sound

 **Chara:** Already heard it for the hundredth time

 **Undyne:** One hundred more, all have the same sound

 **Chara:** Running around with all the sheep that you know

 **Undyne:** "It's so sublime, they're breaking new ground"

 **Chara:** "They're sure to have another hit this time"

 **Undyne:** Come on

 **Chara:** Can't you just leave it alone?

 **Undyne:** It doesn't have any soul

 **Chara:** Just find a thing of your own

 **Undyne:** And stop pretending to know

 **Chara:** As the countless numbers hunger for worldwide renown

 **Undyne:** All the pimping sons of plunder will roll up their sleeves

 **Chara:** All searching for the answers they don't even care to know

 **Undyne:** Give it to me

 **Chara:** Give it to me

 **Undyne:** You like it?

 **Chara:** I'm still surrounded by the "new sound"

 **Undyne:** I've had enough and I'm ready to go

 **Chara:** A strangle-hold throughout the world now

 **Undyne:** The new obsession will fade in time

 **Chara:** A thin reminder of the past now

 **Undyne:** All convoluted hardly ready to go

 **Chara:** Their whines and moans will never last now

 **Undyne:** I think you've given us our fill this time

 **Chara:** Come on

 **Undyne:** Can't you just leave it alone?

 **Chara:** It doesn't have any soul

 **Undyne:** Just find a thing of your own

 **Chara:** And stop pretending to know

 **Undyne:** As it's blown apart, hundreds thrown away

 **Chara:** Makes me question just what I believe

 **Undyne:** Brothers torn apart, mindless drones enslaved

 **Chara:** Makes me search for an answer

 **Undyne:** I don't want to know

 **Chara:** It's like a plague from below

 **Undyne:** Killing all that I know

 **Chara:** One hundred voices the same

 **Undyne:** Drench their sorrow in flame

 **Chara:** As the countless numbers hunger for worldwide renown

 **Undyne:** All the pimping sons of plunder will roll up their sleeves

 **Chara:** All searching for the answers they don't even care to know

 **Undyne:** Give it to me

 **Chara:** Give it to me

 **Undyne:** As the countless numbers hunger for worldwide renown

 **Chara:** All the pimping sons of plunder will roll up their sleeves

 **Undyne:** All searching for the answers they don't even care to know

 **Chara:** Give it to me

 **Undyne:** Give it to me

 **Chara:** You like it?

 **Undyne and Chara:** Tell me you like it Tell me you like it Tell me you like it Tell me you like it


	11. Crush or no?

**Undertale** **fannnnnnn**

 _I-It-it's n-no-nobody i-in p-pa-particular! Imeangeezenarrsisisticmuchnotthatsomepeoplemayhaveacrushonyouoknobodyinparticularimeantsomeothertvstaryeah.  
WhY SHouLd YoU EveN CArE!  
I mean ... hOi!1_

 **Mettaton:** alright if u say so?...

 **Temmie:** HOI


	12. What's boning on?

**carsoncampbell10:**

 _Papyrus I dare you to sing Heeyeeeyea in front of everyone!_

 **Papyrus:** CHALLENGE ACCEPTED HUMAN!

* _song starts*_

 **Papyrus:** And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed Hoping I join the guard Before I'm dead And I-I-I I'm feeling Like making more pasta

 **Sans:** Papyrus, for the sake of love please just kill me now-

 **Papyrus:** And so I wake up here in Snowdin And I step outside, Go to Grillby's where Sans Keeps wasting time! And I-I-I Scream from the top of my ribs "What's boning on!?"

 **Sans:** Y'know? On second thought, I think Gaster had the right idea.

 **Papyrus:** And I say, NYEHEHEH NYEHEHE I said "NYEH! What's bonin' on!?" And I say, NYEHEHEHEHE NYEHEHE I said "NYEH! What's bonin' on!?"

 **Sans:** And he tries...

 **Papyrus:** Oh, Asgore, do I try! I try all the time... To catch myself a human...

 **Undyne:** And he saves!

 **Papyrus:** Oh, Asgore, do I save! I save every single day!

 **Undyne:** Hell yeah!

 **Papyrus:** With DETERMINATION And I say, NYEHEHEHEHE NYEHEHE I said "NYEH! What's bonin' on!?" And I say, NYEHEHEHEHE-

 **Toriel:** Don't fright my dear...

 **Asgore and alphys:** Find mercy inside...

 **Asgore, alphys and papyrus:** Or learn how to hide like Flowey

 **Monster kid:** Hey mister flower! Why you so angry lookin'?

 **Flowey:** Because I was put in this song BY A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!

 **Papyrus:** NYEHEHE! I said "NYEH! What's bonin' on!?" Yeah!


	13. Genocide? Or just for show?

**Aria Tavoosii:**

 _Well i'm doing the reprise with some small tweaks to the lyrics. I, Aria Tavoosi shall play Mettaton, and Betty Noire will be playing Alphys. *Cue Gooseworx Metal Crusher*_

 _3!  
2!  
1!_

 _Aria: So now you know, it was all a big show! She played you for a fool, and me as your foe! And all of this danger, it has been arranged by the "dear" docter herself._

 _Betty: No, no, no._

 _Aria: But she forgot a big twist in the plot!_

 _Betty: Oh my god, i'm locked out._

 _Aria: The effort's for naught. Viewers will go wild with the death of this child here tonight, on Attack Of The Death Robot!_

 _Betty: Human please. I didn't mean it._

 _Aria: PLEASE! You've run that excuse to the ground. Stop with the balderdash, watch the runt burn to ash in our finale!_

 _Betty: Trust me, just turn him around._

 _Aria: Quiet, doctor, no advice allowed. The kid must make it past me on their own to reach King Asgore's throne and decide the human's fates._

 _I can't allow King Asgore's genocide, so strap in for a ride. You can't run or hide, I hope you don't mind.  
Prepare to face the full power of the human's savior: Mettaton._

 **Sans:** Wait since when was this a genocide timeline?

 **Kayla:** last I check it wasn't

* _kayla and sans turns to Frisk and Chara*_

 **Frisk and Chara:** *shrugs and shakes head*


	14. Stronger than you?

**Utf:**

 _Heyy can Frisk, Chara, and Sans please sing 'Stronger than you'? *Poofs in and starts caressing MTT*  
Shhh it's okay, you don't need karioke for everyone to know you're a great singer, I will use my reviewer powers so that you can use the karioke as well_

 **Mettaton:** FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS ME! Thank you darling *starts using the it*

 **Frisk:** can we please don't? That song gives me the chills

 **Chara:** it portrays me differently!

 **Sans:** it reminds me of too much pain

 **Kayla:** sorry you have too! Well we'll let the other reviewers decide!

* * *

 **VOTE! DO YOU WANT TO HAVE FRISK, CHARA AND SANS SING STRONGER THAN YOU? REVIEW NOW!**


	15. Are ya a crybaby?

**bubbleblowingbaby:**

 _Asriel, are you still a crybaby!_

 **Asriel:** I AM NOT A CRYBABY! I'm just very emotional...

 **Chara:** so your an emo?

 **Asriel:** I AM NOT AN EMO EITHER! *sniffs*


	16. WHY WHY WHY

**Monsieur A:**

 _*Betty's head twitches. Then she grabs Frisk by the neck, slams them into the wall, and smiles as she holds a sickle to their neck.* Betty: You got a little something on your neck. *She swats a cockroach off Frisk with the sickle* Also, WHY? WHY? WHY? And one final w h y. How could you fucking do that? Right now, you're seeming worse than MY Frisk right now._

 _You have five sentances to explain why you committed genocide before. . .well, not even LSD will compare to the hallucinations i'm gonna give you. Bad ones!_

 _Monsieur A: *Prying Betty away from Frisk* Excuse Betty, she's a little unstable right now. A frisk that committed a lot of geno's tried killing Kumu to make her evil, resulting in Betty beating the bastard with an inch of his life. So now when she sees a Frisk that did the genocide run, she goes nuts._

 _Although I want to know why you killed all those monsters, Anomaly. Also, Chara and Undyne should sing Industructable._

 **Frisk:** A person can get sick of the same ending so I went a little experimental * _rubs neck*_

 **Kayla:** sorry, someone already suggested a song.

 **Chara:** I ain't singing again, my throats hearts from shouting out the lyrics


	17. Vote then we sing

**Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _Ok if you don't want to sing 'Stronger Than You' than can Sans and Paps please sing 'Drop Pop Candy'_

 **Papyrus:** GLADLY HUMAN BUT RECENTLY WE HAD A COOKING COMPETTION, MINE WAS SPAGHETTI AND SANS WAS HOTDOGS! CAN YOU REVIEWERS PLEASE VOTE WHO WINS?

 **Sans:** yea, do that and we'll sing drop pop candy * _doesnt know what the song is so he starts listening to it_ *


	18. How's the Sin?

**bubbleblowingbaby:**

 _Chara, this is a question for you. How do it feel about people making r34, smut, lemon and other things about you and asriel._

 **Chara:** uh well um mum doesn't let us see it so we don't really know

 _*a few days ago*_

 **Chara:** azzy, a lot of people have been talking about these things called 'sin' Wan a search the web?

 **Asriel:** yea ok! I'm pretty curious myself

 **Toriel:** *smashes the computer* NO MY CHILDREN!


	19. She votes cake?

**Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _I vote...cake.. (starts munching on some chocolate cake, that Chara gets jealous at.  
Also *Blows a kiss* whoever catches it can keep it!_

 **Chara:** *tries to tackle UT Fan*

 **Frisk:** *holds down Chara* heheheh I'll buy you a cake Chara just don't tackle her

 **Mettaton:** *catches the kiss* Darling, kisses are always for me


	20. Frisk gets a bad time

**Monsieur A:**

 _Betty.: You're just like my Frisk. Got bored of the same ending, decided to kill everything to see what happens. HA! And it's Chara who gets the tarnished reputation for what Frisks like you taught them to do. Yo think you're above the consucences, don't you. Well you aren't. You're getting punished!_

 _*Betty's pink soul comes out* I've got a question for you KIDDO. Do you know what pink means? It's FEAR. Unlike other traits, fear is your capacity to make others feel the emotion, and it even determination withers over time from it._

 _I am not going to GIVE you a nightmare. Someone like you, who has taken so many lives just for curiosity sake does not deserve to be given ANYTHING. *The red blob around Betty's arm makes a threatening face* Kumu and I are gonna have LOTS. OF. FUN! *Frisk's eyes turn pink as they scream in agony, reliving the genocide run again but being in the place of the monsters. Meanwhile Betty's and Kumu (in his blob form with two little arms) are playing CO-OP Shovel Knight on a Nintendo Switch._

 **Frisk:** PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN TO, MUM, SANS, PAPS, UNDYNE, METTAON, DAD! I'M SORRY

 **Sans:** *runs over to Frisk and hugs them, calming them down* shhhh it's ok, I'm here *looks at betty with no eye pupils* the word 'kiddo' is my word kid. ' n.


	21. Is Chara evil?

**Guest:**

 _Soooo is Chara still evil?_

 **Chara:** I was never evil


	22. How is it over there?

**Dantefoil:**

 _Asriel, how are things in your homeworld?_

 **Asriel:** it's calming I Guess, the humans are a lot nicer than we thought


	23. Kisses

**Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _*Blushes* *Blows more kisses* And as they always say, share the love (Not Level Of ViolEnce)_

 **Mettaton:** *catches them all* Why darling, your so generous *blows a kiss at you*


	24. Having the bad time

**Aria Tavoosii:**

 _You deserved that Frisk. You traded your love for LoVe. Went from being nice to kiiling them with a knife. You erased your good experiences to obtain execution points. And worst of all, you thought you could get away with it. Betty was entirely justified in doing what she did. If Chara doesn't still have your soul, I will find it and kick it in the determination._

 _I think i'll punish you myself. *A small ball of ki forms in Aria's hand, slowly getting bigger* Will your friends still save you after all that you did or will they abandon you like the trash you are now that they know you murdered every last one of them?_

 _But to be sure. *Aria shoots Sans with a magic nullifier, shorting out his magic. Then he fires a BIG ki blast at Frisk*_

 **Frisk:** * falls to the ground, dodging the attack*

*A fire ball flies towards Aria*

 **Toriel:** DON'T TOUCH MY CHILD


	25. Kisses are for everyone!

**Undertale fan:**

 _*Catches* Make sure to share they're for everyone, not just you, Mettatin_

 **Mettaton:** of course darling *gives a kiss to napstablook*

 **Napstablook:** heheh


	26. Help?

**Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _Ohh, looks like Aria forgot about big goatmom_

 **Aria Tavoosii:**

 _*Aria dodges the fireball, it ends up hitting the wall. Aria just chuckles darkly.* Now now, think it through, Tori. You're attacking a creature strong enough to kill Omega Flowey with the souls supporting him. Sure I only had 1 HP left but i'm not a guy you wanna piss off._

 _BUT YOU JUST DID!  
Frisk [ACT]  
Check  
-Aria Tavoosii_

 _Aria Tavoosii ATK 450 DEF 450  
Defended of QnAs.  
A Super Saiyan that hangs out with Tad Strange.  
Aria is dangerous, get Betty or Monsieur A in here to stop him, Toriel just pissed him off._

 _Tad Strange: Really, do that. Call for help, Frisk. The fight'll be epic._

 **Frisk:** *currently is on Monsieur A and Betty's bad side, but tries to ask for help anyways*

 **Toriel:** It's called 'mother's protection' my child


	27. Some song explaining I think (?)

**WalterTheOmniousRabbit:**

 _maybe if the other song gets down voted some of you can sing feel good inc. but everytime 2D says feel good yall gotta sing we are number one but every one you gotta read the whole bee movie script but everytime the word bee in puns or not appears in puns yall gotta sing the mine song but every time theres mine in the song you gotta sing its raining tacos but every taco or tacos it goes back to where you left at feel good inc._

 **Kayla:** uhhhhhhh ok? *has no idea what u just said*


	28. Truck load of chocolates

**Random Truck Man:**

 _I have a truck load of chocolate from a person named, "just call me fan to them." Anyone knows who, "Chara" is? I send it to that person._

 **Chara:** ME ME ME! *takes the chocolates, with frisk's help*

 **Frisk:** that was nice of the fan to do that


	29. Is Mettaton's soul natural pink?

**Monsieur A:**

 _*Betty and Kumu just finish Shovel Knight* Betty: Killed you once Sans. If I can beat Gaster then I can beat you the hard way, threatening me is a bad idea. *Betty sits down next to Mettaton* So what's the deal with your pink soul? Is it a unique trait like mine or is it just how Hapstablook looks in the Mettaton EX body?_

 _Monsieur A: Strange. It's Sans who's comforting Frisk. Even after you dunked her and she came back anyways? Yeah, that dunk was a dick move man. But really, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? You guiltripped Frisk before, Betty's doing the same fucking thing. Hypocrite._

 **Mettaton:** my soul looks pink inside my robot body, it's actually white like a normal magic soul

 **Sans:** sure Frisk _did_ do genocide, but the last I check, I was the one judging them not Betty. And I already forgiven Frisk, nobody can stay mad at someone forever...

 **Frisk:** just wanted to tell you to use 'them' and 'they' as my pronoun, not 'her' and 'she'


	30. Chara attacks betty

**Yamask:**

 _Chara, beat some sense into Betty. Its rude to give somebody nightmares like that._

 **Chara:** okie

*chara just boop Betty's nose*

 **Chara:** that was my strongest Attack ever, wasn't it amazing? Look at how much health was taken away from betty!


	31. Sans doesn't wanna fight

**Guest:**

 _Sans, i've seen Monsieur A and this Betty before. Use KR on Betty, it'll give her flashbacks. Give her a taste of her own medicene._

 **Sans:** I don't wanna fight them. Y e t


	32. JERRY SUCKS

**Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _If MTT won't share then I will take drastic measures. *Kisses EVERYBODY on the cheek* Now that should teach you!_

 _Chara, I'm surprised you aren't a genocidal megolomainiac who hates humanity, though the Chara in my timeline is a former megalomaniac._

 **Mettaton:** fine darling *steals one from Jerry*

 **Jerry:** argh! Kisses doesn't even solve wifi issues

 **Kayla:** I thought the core produced fine internet

 **Jerry:** I am a Monster with high standards. 'Fine' isn't enough! ARGH!

 **Chara:** eh, I vowed not to be a dick

 **Frisk:** that's true


	33. the wifi

**Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _Jerry, I disconnected the wifi MWAHAHAHAH_

 **Jerry:** Urgh, you suck like the wifi i had before u disconnected it

 **Guest:**

 _So Gaster, did you fall into the CORE or the determination extractor?_

 **Gaster:** Determination Extractor, if it was the core, it wouldnt work anymore. And as you can see the core is still working fine


	34. their helping

**Monsieur A:**

 _Betty thinks about wether or not to hrlp Frisk. Sh- THEY killed 108 monsters but the doomraiders did worse and the ones who tried got forgiven. . .Grave Clobber. . .Daddy. he murdered his seven brothers that drowned him._

 _Then Betty looked at herself, she was an omnicidal maniac that killed innocents before her therapy. . .who is she to judge._

 _*Betty is helping you._

 _Monsieur A just thinks. . .eh, Sky Chara destroyed the universe and she and Asriel spent time as Kaos' Darth Vaders. Might as well help. Never fought Aria before, it'll be fun._

 _Monsieur A is helping you._

 _*Chara actually booped Betty at 400 MPH, sending her flying into the wall*_

 **Frisk:** *Thanks them*

 **Chara:** OMG I'M SO SORRY- i mean, u ok? *cough cough, doesn't want to look like a soft person*

 **?:** *comes out of a portal and face plants on the ground

 **?2:** *appears out of thin* GET UP INK

 **Ink:** oop sorry, Core Frisk *gets up* HELLO!

 **CFrisk:** Don't shout hello you idiot. greetings, i am core frisk, that colorful asshole is Ink. We located an anomaly here. *points to Monsieur A, Betty and Aria*

 **Ink:** last time i checked, neither of them belonged to undertale. *Points to Betty* you, belong to... *forgets* HI!

 **CFrisk:** Glitchtale

 **Ink:** Yeah yeah that place, why are we talking about glitchtale?

 **CFrisk** : *sighs*

 **Whole undertale crew** : ? what?

 **Sans:** Hi ink


	35. FIGHT BEGIN!

**Aria Tavoosii:**

 _"Well then. Two on one ain't exactly fair. It seems I must use my untimate form. SUPER KAIOKEN TIMES 2!" Aria said, powering up. His hair grew until it was at his waist, his muscles slightly expanded, and his eyebrows dissappeared entirely, and he was entirely red and black. Frisk began to tremble in fear, Chara and the monsters stood around them protectively. Undyne and Alphys have watched enough anime to know what just happened. Aria went super saiyan 3 and somehow combined it with the kiaoken. Doucebag._

 _Alphys spoke up. "U-u-uh guys, if super kiaoken was a super saiyan version of the kiaoken, its the x2, and combined with super saiyan 3, his stats are 360,000." But both the kiaoken and super saiyan 3 forms drain energy really fast. He shouldn't be able to fight for long._

 _Betty summoned her soul spear and Monsieur A took out his axe scythe. This was gonna be a fight to remember._

 **Ink:** *eats popcorn*

 **Error:** *eats with ink* sup, i just got here to watch the fight

 **Frisk** : WHAT IN THE WORLD-

 **CFrisk:** You'll get use to those 2


	36. meanwhile in the ruins

**Purple Hedgehog:**

 _Eh..? I fell from somewhere. Oh, god, I'm in the wrong universe again! (;-;) Someone please help me out, I don't even know what happened.. But I think I'm stuck in some really purple place. Looks like a ruin of sorts. With a lot of spikes. Seriously, why spikes?_

 **Toriel:** Greetings my child i am-

 **Flowey:** *Shoots pellets at you* DIE DIE DIE

 **Toriel:** *fires a fireball at flowey* as i was saying, i am Toriel, keeper of the ruins!

*Purple Hedgehog then went through the whole undertale ruins part*


	37. Kiss fight

**Aria Tavoosii:**

 _Oh? Anomalies are we? Look, i'm a sinple saiyan who hangs out with a dream demon, kay._

 **Ink:** Ehhhhhh I dunno *shrugs*

 **CFrisk:** ahahahahahaha right. I'll let u guys stay for a while

 **Error:** I give no shit

 **Kayla:** *thinks: I'm an anomaly, why didn't CFrisk notice me?* ...

 **Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _Hey everyone, I have given everyone kisses, now who wants to kiss me? (I appear, check my profile to get a description of moi.)_

 **Mettaton:** Darling, I'm the only one who dares to give kisses here

 **Papyrus:** NYEH? BUT I'M BRAVE TOO!

*both Paps and MTT tries to kiss Undertale Fan*

 **Mettaton:** THIS KISS IS MINE!

 **Papyrus:** BUT I MUST PROVE MY BRAVERY BY KISSING THIS HUMAN!

*they ended kissing each other on the lips after struggling*

 **Mettaton:** *falls back* ! *blushes pink and hides it* I was um planning to do that *cough cough and gives UT Fan a peck on the cheek. Then runs away*

 **Papyrus:** *fainted*

*u can hear megalovania being played in the background*


	38. SHIP ITTTTT

**InSANSity:**

 _Sans dunk Betty for what they did .(gives sans all the souls)get dunked on!_

 **Sans:** I can do this without the souls *grabs betty by surprise and dunks her into a Basketball hoop, then pats betty on the back and check if she is ok before putting her back to where she is* it was a dare betty, sorry *shrugs while secretly enjoying what he just did*

 **Lol:**

 _Alphys kiss undyne_

 **Alphys:** NYAAAAAH? *blushes* screw it *kisses Undyne on the lips*

 **Undyne:** *blushes but kisses back*

*everyone is watching and they don't even care*


	39. Not an anomaly

**Monsieur A:**

 _Hi there Core. Don't call me an anomaly. I have a yellow soul, i'm a normal Beanish Portal Master Human crossbreed. My father is Fawful and my mother I have no idea, she left shortly after I was born. Certain skylanders of mine like Spyro or Sky Chara help me hunt Err-*Sees Error Sans*-ors. LOOK OUT! It's another Error Sans. *Monsieur A slashes Error Sans in half with the axe scythe before blasting him to dust with repeated energy blasts*_

 _The original pursed a Fell Frisk to Skylands and split into literally EVERY Error Sans there is when I killed him. My work is never done with him. And really, is it a crime for Betty to turn good? If anything remains of that Error Sans, he is not premitted to answer._

 **Error:** *eyes are filled with the word error*

 **Ink:** don't worry about this error person, his perfectly harmless. We had a truce

 **CFrisk:** well then please forgive me,


	40. Kumu died?

**Aria Tavoosii:**

 _"Well well. Isn't this hilarious. We've got a Bète Noire, a Portal Master, and a Super Saiyan." Aria chuckled, pointing to Betty, Monsieur A, and finally himself. "If you believe you and your little pal have have any chance here to win, you're WRONG Alchemy!" He finished, adressing Monsieur A by his actual name._

 _"Oh please, my more powerful forms curb stomp you. Betty is in no need of help, her stats are far above yours. Fuck, by stats you're less than season 1 Gaster. Course stats ain't all but you don't warrent me attacking you. I'm the plan B. Don't dissappoint me." Monsieur A yawned._

 _Aria took the first move, running in with a punch. Betty bit down on his forearm, ripping out a mouthful of his flesh and sptting it at him, smiling through her blood soaked teeth. She swept the saiyan off his feet and Kumu turned into a spear, running him through the lung. Aria spat up blood and fell to the ground._

 _Betty wrapped her legs around his waist and started pummeling her adversary as Kumu coiled around his neck, squeezing the air out of him._

 _Aria formed a giant ki ball and threw it at Betty, forcing her off. He then let loose a barrage of smaller ki balls. 200 to be exact. Betty quickly yelled "Duality!", summoning a giant pink hand. The hand's hole turned green and formed a sheild attoseconds before the blast could hit Betty._

 _A thick light blue string came out of the hole of a second hand and wrapped itself around the saiyan's torso. The other one fired a dark blue buzzsaw at him. Aria broke free and blew up both hands with two super powerful ki blasts._

 _Taking advantage of Betty's shock, Aria kicked her in the jaw, sending her flying. She slammed a soul spear into the ground to slow her momentum and the hand turned orange. But no mines surrounded Aria. A spear came his way, attatched to a chain of mines. The saiyan flew up but Betty was there to meet him, Kumu hanging from the ceiling. She elbow dropped him in the balls, enjoying his harsh exhale. She kicked him in the sweet area, sending him flying down to a sea of mines as far as the eye could see. Aria shot a giant blast into the ground, propelling himself upward. The mines vanished. He uppercut Betty in the chin, yelling "SHORYKAN!" He grabbed the girl by the boot and threw her into the dust of Error Sans._

 _Betty let out a shriek of pain, Kumu opened his mouth and a large spike came out from it, aiming for Aria's soul. The saiyan shot a massive blast in response, blowing the blob into chunks. "Akumu." Betty whispered, collapsing to her knees._

 **Ink:** hey CFrisk, how would Camilla react to Betty being dead?

 **CFrisk:** eh, u can fix her up later with ur magic paintbrush

 **Error:** now that's weird *poking the Error Dust*

 **Whole Undertale Crew:** *eats popcorn while Oo-ing and Ah-ing*


	41. Clearly an accident

**Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _*Goes bright bronze when is pecked on the cheek*One, Good job MTT, you just made Sans angry, two, both you and Paps could have taken turns pecking moi on the cheek, three, Is the cinnamonroll alright? (The love triangle begins)_

 **Mettaton:** Stars, Doesn't take turns darling, and I'm pretty sure Sans will understand that it was  clearly an aciddent.

 **Sans:** *eye is blue* Oh Yea, I _do_ understand *pats Paps on the back*

 **Papyrus:** THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FINE *blushes so much from the scene*

 **Ink:** ALRIGHT! LOVE TRIANGLES!-

 **CFrisk:** *smacks Ink* SHUDDAP

 **Error:** heheheh


	42. Favourite AU?

**Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _Hey, Frisk, who do you like?  
Question for either MK or Alphys to answer, are you two related, cause I'm guessing MK is Alphys's nephew?  
To Core, Ink and Error, what are your favorite AU's?  
G'day to all!_

 **Frisk:** _that's_ none of your business *blushes*

 **Kayla:** ya have to answer

 **Frisk:** fine, here's a clue. A certain hoodie wearing skeleton *blush*

 **MK:** WELL I KINDA WISH I WAS. I'm not related to Alphys. I'm a no arm dinosaur, alphys is a weaboo lizard

 **Alphys:** ... y-yeah, m-maybe w-we're h-historically related?

 **CFrisk:** I have none

 **Ink:** UNDERTOP! That's where my dad came from

 **Error:** undernovela, the drama is just right.

* * *

 **Hopefully I spelled undernovela right**

 **feel free to correct it if I was wrong**


	43. The end of the battle

**Aria Tavoosii:**

 _Betty's soul started pounding in her chest. Akum's chunks were forming into a scythe. She charged at Aria, attemping to force her weapon into his skull. She had no such luck. Aria ducked under the scythe and kicked Betty inbetween the legs, throwing her headfirst into the ceiling. "9 ways to skin a pussy cat, one way to spay a Béte Noir!" Aria jeered, forming his ki into a blade. Betty teleported behind him with a soul spear in her hands, barely being blocked by Aria's arm blade. They were in a bladelock._

 _Aria turned Betty's soul green and the sudden change threw off her concentration. Aria pressed his advance but Betty took a hand off the spear and snapped her fingers. The hands came back and two giant beams shot Aria in the back. Then one turned green and the other orange. He was trapped in a green bubble filled with orange mines. The detonated before he had the chance to teleport away. The cluster of explosions blew the barrier into little pieces and blasted the epidermis off Aria's backside. Good thing he wore his explosive proof clothing today._

 _One hand turned cyan but before the string could grab Aria, he grabbed and threw the hand back at Betty, slamming her into Core Frisk. Aria flew into the air and charged up a massive ki ball, as big as Donald Trump's ego. He threw it, Sans sheilding everybody watching with a giant gaster blaster. The building was leveled._

 **CFrisk:** *Betty phases through body* ... *sighs* Everyday thing now a days

 _Aria smirked as tbe smoke cleared. Undyne the Undying blew Betty in half with a big building level explosion. He had won. The Betty he was fighting was just a good one, same durability. Now to deal with Frisk._

 _But a giant beam of energy was coming out of the cloud. What!?Aria focused all his energy into a kamehameha to repel the beam. He was overwhelming it. But the hands were back, glowing purple in the middle. Two beams as big as Aria's shot out of the hands._

 _"KAIOKEN X6!" The smsaiyan frantically shouted, the tripling in size. The beams were equal. A red arua was surrounding him._

 _Back on the ground, a crack formed in Betty's soul. No hp was being lost but it sent a clear message. "I am approaching my limit." She whispered._

 _Back in the air, Aria felt himself weaken. No! He was going to make Frisk pay! He wasn't afriad of this THING in his way. It isn't an Omega Flowey. Aria is filled with BRAVERY! "KIAOKEN X6.5!" He yelled, his beam slowly powering through Betty's._

 _He was so focused on killing Betty that he didn't realise his arua was fading. But the hands gave out the same moment he did, his beam cut through what was left of Betty's and forcing her into the ground, the crack in her soul expanding. She lost so much HP from that attack. She was at 3000. So weak. So exhausted. Small chunks of her arms were cracking off and fading to red dust. Heh, like that idiot Sans._

 _Aria hit the ground hard. His muscles and hair shrunk back to normal, his stats depleted to 450. His overexhertion had led to his body tearing itself apart. His HP was at sixty. But enough to kill Frisk. He threw a final ki ball at the child. But Monsieur A took the hit, losing 50 HP._

 _"You lose, Tavoosi. Its over. You proved stronger than expected but you BLEW UP A SQUARE ACRE! I'm gonna leave you to Undyne, take him away Cap." He spat, throwing him to Undyne._

 _"HOW DID I LOSE! SHE COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE THAT DURABLE! Undyne, you're opnipitence, please have mercy." The broken monkey begged._

 _Betty staggered to her feet and answred the question. "I beat Undyne in my world, would've killed her if Alchemy didn't show up. Guess you could call me a glitch."_

 **Undyne:** *snickers* lil' dude, you just made the worst mistake in your life to challenge such strong opponents. *Beats up Aria till he was left with a single HP* don't do that again *gives mercy to Aria*

 **Frisk:** *next to Aria* Go home and rest, you need it *Hands you a cup of tea, it can't heal much, only 5 hp with be restored when u consume the drink*

 **Error:** huh. That was...interesting

 **Ink:** I AGREE MATE! *trips on shoelace* fuck *falls and hits face on the ground*

 **CFrisk:** *laughs and helps Ink up*

 **Ink:** *takes Core Frisk's hand but phases through* shit *faceplants again*

 **CFrisk:** Sorry


	44. Chara loves Undyne?

**Chara:**

 _Undyne?_  
 **Undyne** : yah?  
 _I love_ _you! *runs*_

 **Undyne:** wait wha?

*A Few Fans now think Chara's a softy*

 _Seriously?_  
 **Frisk** _:_ Chara, you act like that's not the truth.  
 _Shut_ _up_ _Frisk_ _._

* * *

 **Kid, try not to be one of the Undertale characters k? It kinda interferes the Ask**


	45. It's all chill now

**Aria Tavoosii:**

 _*Aria refuses the tea* Nah, i'll be fine. Don't need no tea. And Undyne, i'm a saiyan, an Anime buff like you should know my kind can't resist a fight. Alphys, can you analyze my zenkai boost as it happens? Might be valuable in cell repair research._

 **Frisk:** *shrugs and sip the tea*

 **Undyne:** Yeah maybe I can understand. You were super cool btw, really like how you fire all those energy balls

 **Alphys:** S-sure *Analyzes it, pretty fast at it since she has Gaster as her mentor*

 **Ink:** heh wow, someone just declined a cup of tea. How weird

 **CFrisk:** May I remind you ink, that you also decline cups of teas too?

 **Ink:** *moment of silence* ... I do?

 **CFrisk:** *sighs and facepalms*


	46. Their on a date

**Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _*Stats shouting out random one liners, relevant to the monster/ human it is said to.*  
Hey Frisk, I found a note. *Hands a note that says' heya kiddo, what do you think about raisins, howzabout a date? help, i think i've turned into a snowflake coz i've fallen for you.'*  
Now, Hey Papyrus, Mettaton.  
*Starts whispering gross and embarrasing facts about the other into each others ear spaces*_

 **Sans:** AHHHHHH, DON'T READ THAT! *thinks: Those were for practicing*

 **Frisk:** *reads it and blushes* sure I'd go on a date with you, dates _are_ my thing after all heheheh

 **Sans** : OH MY STARRRSSSSS *covers face with hoodie and blushes*

 **Papyrus:** Ummmmmm whaaaaat?

 **Mettaton:** Oh I didn't know paps did that...

*the rest of the day both paps and Mtt glanced at each other awkwardly, not making any contact*


	47. Group hug

**fuckface:**

 _i wanna fucking die_

 **Frisk:** aw someone needs a hug *le hugs you*

 **The whole Undertale Crew and Core Frisk, ink and error:** *hugs you*

 **Aria** **Tavoosii:**

 _Aw thanks Undyne. If you think I was cool, Monsieur A'd wow ya._

 _Alphys according to this, the Zenkai boost is effectively my cells ripping apart and being put back together stronger like when a human body builds but on a grander scale. Literally every somatic cell that_ _can divide will do this when I get a zenkai. Interesting._

 **Alphys:** w-wow, t-this can really h-help the p-people in the hosiptals. ...

 **Gaster:** it sure will, it might save many lives too

 **Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _Hey Toriel, How do you feel about your child dating your best friend?_

 _*Falls asleep on couch, lets anyone onto the couch, but is immovable as a wall.*_

 **Toriel:** it's quite alright, as Long as he doesn't hurt them *eyes sans*

 **Sans:** that's enough Tori I get the _eye-_ dea (idea)

 **Frisk:** pffffft

 **Chara:** I THINK ITS A BAD IDEA AH! *gets sprayed by Toriel*

 **Toriel:** behave my child.


	48. How is the timeline of yours?

**Monsieur A:**

 _Hey Core, how's that secret timeline of yours? IN? And I want a rough location of it. Because with how many errors are after that timeline . . .my job will get a lot easier._

 _Also, you see the Error Sans who tried to get into Glitchtale? The Betty there CRUSHED him. Hilarious. Error wasn't counting on his soul being ripped out. Yeesh, the Betty used his soul to kill half the monsters in the timeline. I think Donald Trump had Ebbot nuked and Betty got vapourized in the blast. It was like hiroshima x34, killed hundreds of thousands but it saved humanity. Course he got impeached afterwords._

 **Core Frisk:** sorry but, the Omega Timeline doesn't have an exact spot, it is shifted to different places from time to time to avoid the _other_ Errors and threats from entering, but here's how you can get there *whispers into your ear: go to any door, and just think of the Omega Timeline, then when you open the door, you'll get there*

 **Aria Tavoosii:**

 _Alright, lets get some cells out of me and we got ourselves a template. Let's do it now._

 **Alphys:** a-alright *gets a syringe*

 **Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _*Is still asleep and unmovable as a wall.*_

 **Kayla:** *uncomfortably trying to get you off, wants to sit in the couch*


	49. A note from me

**Note from author:**

 _ **i know this ask is half dead so I'm asking you guys a favor, please share this fan fiction to your undertale lover friends so this ask can live! Thanks!**_

 **KAYLA OUT~**


	50. She's still on it

**Guest:**

 _So, what do with think about a ton of Q &As being deleted last week by the admins, including Katya Playz and Thriller Killer's stupid pieces of shit? Just because you slipped through the cracks by having your title as "Ask or Dear" doesn't mean that they can't come back and get rid of this too._

 **Kayla:** I know mate, just that, Q and A's had been th first thing I ever read on this site and so me being oblivious and shit thought "Q and A's are allowed here so why not make one myself?" And so this happened. Also sweetheart, you spelt 'Dare' wrong.

 **Monsieur A:**

 _Thanks, Core. If you want, I can find your universe of origin. Dr. Krankcase can return you to being a normal Frisk. There are many Core Frisks who lost their Alpha timelines, they would be fine taking your duty._

 _Your Sans was wrong to make you. . .this. And believe me, i've got some choice words for him._

 _So. . .do you want your old life back? Your file can be recovered, got drums of extracted DT, it'll get you your file back. You'll go back to the Ruins in a world Errors can't touch._

 _Do you want to do a final pacifest run and set things right?  
*Yes *No_

 **Core:** That's a hard choice... but will Sans remember what happened between him and I?

 **Ink:** If you choose yes, then I'll come visit you.

 **Error:** eh, Core and I don't fight anymore, dunno 'bout the other me's though, so I won't be seeing them a Long time if they choose yes

 **Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _*Still sleeping, people give up trying to move me, so they sit on top of me.*_

 **Kayla:** KYYYYYYLLLLLLEEEE

 **Kyle:** What now?! Oh my, who is that?

 **Kayla:** one of the askers. Their on the couch and they won't budge, most people gave up and sat on her. And you know how uncomfortable I am when it comes to doing-something-without-asking things

 **Kyle:** jeez, I have the fear of touching people and being touched, I can't help you.

 **Kayla:** KYLEEEEEEEEEE!


	51. No?

**Monsieur A:**

 _Sans wouldn't remember. Since the affect you had on the world wasn't as grand as Gaster's as you hadn't fought Asriel yet, your erasion had less leftovers than Gaster's erasion did. And what remained of you left the timeline. Sans could remember Gaster because he still existed behind the door. You left the timeline, that was as good as total deletion._

 _And if my experiences with a Sans meeting his Core Frisk is anything to go by. . .it ain't pretty. He either:_

 _1: Tries to kill Core._  
 _2: Realises Core didn't know the ramifications of what they were doing and completely shuts down because he killed an innocent. Half the time the result is suicide, other half he tries to get forgiveness. Its a coin toss as to which._  
 _3: Is being possessed by Flowey via roots and is forced to watch as he slaughters monsters._  
 _4: Is being possessed by Flowey via roots and is forced to watch as he cleans up his room._

 _l_  
 _Now make up your mind. Flowey has his file back and did a genocide run. He just reset since killing 7 billion humans is to much grinding for him. And any human soul he does absorb gets the others to turn on him. Yep. Flowey finally got those souls and dissassembled Sans bone by bone._

 _But no pressure, Betty can deal with him._

 _Betty: Anybody wonder how Undyne won in LOVE? I just drained her determination and was done in ten minutes. Some mes are idiots I suppose._

 **Core Frisk:**... I...

 _ **Ink seems to encourage Core Frisk, but he looks so sad at the same time.**_

 **Error:** HURRY UP ALREADY.

 **Core Frisk:** I decline, there's still many genocide survivors who need me... I can't just give up on them for the sake of my own needs...

 **Ink:** Wow, so selfless...

 **Error:** Finally you chose..

 **ONCE:**

 _So ill be honest. I read all 50 chapters in one day. Anyways. Core Frisk. Why did Ink's hand phase through yours? I thought the form was physical? I mean from what I have seen you do before. Your able to sit down and touch things like papyrus's phone. So what was going on with Ink?_

 **Core Frisk:** Its hard to explain, anything coming at me at a certain speed would phase through me. Same goes with heavy objects, their phase through me too.

 **Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _..._

 **Kayla:** KYYYYLLLLEEE

 **Kyle:** WHHHHAAAAAT

 **Kayla:** She's still there!

 **Kyle:** So?

 **Kayla:** GET HER OFFFF

 **Kyle:** FUCK IT *Carries Kayla on shoulders and sits on UT Fan*

 **Kayla:** YAAAAAAAAY

 **Kyle:** *incredibly uncomfortable*


	52. Face plant due to rock

**Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _*Eyes open to narrow slits, sees Kayla, sitting on Kyle, sitting on me on one end, and Sans on the other end.*  
I could get up, but it seems that Sans is sleeping, hey, could you two please get up, so that I can make room for you, without disturbing Sans's sleep.  
*Sits up, waits for Sans to wake before getting off completely*_

 **Kyle:** Thank lord your now awake, *kayla and Kyle hops off*

 _*Trips, on Sans's pet rock, face-plants on MTT, blushes*  
SAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSS! PICK! UP! YOUR! ROCK!  
*Throws rock at Sans in anger, rock travels at 375 MPH*_

 **Sans:** *dodges* heheheheheh and no

 **Mettaton:** Oh... My... Sorry Darling, I shouldn't have been here...

 **Aria Tavoosii:**

 _Core, do you realise Elf Fucker said there were other Cores availible to take your place?_

 **CFrisk** : Yes. I did.

 **Ink** :And it's nice!


	53. Oh, he can't fight back

Undertale fannnnnnn **:**

 _*Chases Sans around the place with the item he fears the most: the real knife. just for effect, has borrowed Papyrus's sccarf and tied it to the handle*_

 **Sans:** *blue eye is glowing, but remembers he can't hurt the askers* Oh fu- *runs*

 **Kayla** **:** *Keeps a close eye on Sans in case he fights with UT Fan, while sitting on the couch*

* * *

 **When the ask is dying and you need medical assistance.**

 **You guys gotta help me share this ask around or i'll be ded**


	54. Yay more askers!

**itanimulli:**

 _Waaaaaaah a new_ q&a ! _(not so new but I just discovered it_ sooooooooo _)_  
 _Well, I_ decide _that I shall review this q &a _too ! _*small black rectangle appears on the bottom of the screen, written: YOU GAINED AN ANNOYING GUEST REVIEWER*_  
 _Um, I just realized that there was a freaking love triangle including MY amazing fabulous_ robot ! _Goddammit, he really is appreciated. Well *hugs him* I guess I can still do that without papyrus being jealous, I hope... *sweatdrops*_

 **MTT:** Aw another admirer, how sweet *hugs back*  
 _Um, Paps, can I borrow your scarf for a_ little ? _I mean,_ its _so beautifuuuuul~_

 **Paps:** Sure human! *gives*  
 _Mettaton, dem legs will be maybe owned by someone out there... *her gaze shifts from Papyrus to_ undertale fannnn _uneasily* but remember I'll also be_ there ! _*pauses fabulously*_  
 _See you all,_ people !  
 _Ita-Chan,_ out !

 **MTT:** *nervously laughs* Yes...

 **Zach:**

 _*pops through a portal, is about Frisk and Chara's age*_  
 _Ooooo... Waterfall, I love it here, it's so nice and peaceful..._  
 _*sees the others*_  
 _Oh, Hi! I'm Zach, I like to wander around until I decide to live somewhere, then another Zach shows up and wanders and so on and so on... Anyway, so how's it going?_

 **Kyle:** LORD OF MERCY *jumps* another guy came from a portal

 **Kayla** : We're fine

 _*sits next to Chara later*_  
 _Hey, everything ok for you here? A lot of_ the you's _get treated meanly by everyone, I just wanna make sure you're ok._  
 _*gives them a chocolate bar and smiles*_

 **Chara:** *noms on chocolate* I'm fine, and I know. But I can deal with it.

 **Utf:**

 _This is_ Undertale fannnnnnn _, I can't be bothered logging in._  
 _*Doubles over laughing *_  
Heh _all I wanted was to see your glowing eye_  
 _I can never hold a grudge_  
 _Thanks for the scarf, Papyrus, you can have it back_

 **Paps:** *scarf was then given to Ita* no problem!

 **Sans:** Pssh, of course...

 **shaythefanficwriter:**

 _*Portal opens a girl with_ blonde _wearing a sky blue dress jumps out and shouts* "NOTICE ME SANS-PAI! ALSO, YES I MADE THAT PUN AND KNOW THAT I MADE POOR LIFE DECISIONS SO BYE!" Jumps out through a portal after blasting_ Utf's _real knife so it's as effective as frisk's stick.*_

 **Frisk:** Poor knife *pats knife*

 **Sans:** *Gained another fangirl* OH FOR EFFING SAKE WHY

 **Samthebutcher:**

Sans, are skeleton skulls full of barbecue sauce?

 **Sans:** Let's test that theory shall we?

-Later-

 **Paps:** Sans why are you in my Sandwich?

 **Sans:** Imma see if my skull has BBQ sauce, besides. I MAKE A GOOD _SANS-_ WICH.

 **Paps:** Sans... That's un hygienic


	55. Zara OTP

**BBRaeTTGLove:**

 _In the game, it's pretty canon that Sans has cooked. Mainly, once. A pie, I'm pretty sure._

 **Kayla:** Lets check google then shall we?

 **Sans:** Kek

-later-

 **Kayla:** Nope I don't think so.

 **Undertale fannnnnnn:**

 _PFFFFFFFTTTTT *Whispers* OwO I ship Zach x Chara AKA Zara and_ shaythefanficwriter _x Sans (I dunno what that ship name would be.)_

 **Sans:** I'm dating Frisk-

 **Chara** : PFFFFT *spits out chocolate milk* I HEARD THAT!

 **Kayla:** heheheheh, I ship Zara

 **Chara** : WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE- *chases Kayla* GET BACK HERE!

 **Kayla:** CAN'T CATCH ME! *faster than Chara*


	56. He DOES make pie!

**undertalefan00:**

 _Hehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehheeheheheh._  
 _BBRaeTTGLove is_ correct, _if you check the oven during the date/ hangout with Papyrus, Papyrus says_  
 _'SANS TRIED TO COOK SOMETHING ONCE, IT WAS LIKE A QUICHE, BUT WITH A SUGARY,_ NON EGG _SUBSTANCE.' I'm_ guesing _a quiche, but with a sugary,_ non egg _substance is a pie. Which brings me to ask. Sans, did Toriel, or 'door lady' as you knew her back then give you one of her pie_ reci _-PIE-s?_

 **Sans:** I wanted to say that to Kayla, but did she listen? _nooooooo!_ She just  HAD trust google!

 **Kayla:** Chill! And Oh.

 _Also, I've noticed that Kayla has now shipped two of the reviewers with canon characters, with the help of yours truly._

 **Chara:** EFF YOU!

 **MTT:** I don't mind really

 **Kayla:** Lmao so tru


	57. lmao dating?

**Guest:**

 _heya everyone...where am I...*looks at title* oooooh... An ask or dare...and I'm up to date...can I ask/dare? Welp anyways I'm gonna ask then dare..._

 _Hey sans the skeletonnn: why do you have one HP? (Also doesn't HP stand for HOPE?) Does that mean that you have given up on your timeline...or what?_

 **Sans:** Heh yeah, but I'm slowly regaining more HP or as you call it HOPE

 _Now my dare ;) (it's a sans x frisk comic...hahah) in that case...I dare frisk to flirt with sans for two asks_

 **Frisk** : Ha Simple *goes and flirt with Sans*

 **Sans:** Someone asked you to do this didn't they?

 **Frisk** : Yep!

 **guast:**

 _Hi I'm new and I'll be quick, chara which is better genocide or pacifist...think about it...I know there's still good in you_

 **Chara** **:** Pfft, neutral, I love neutral, a fair share of killing and saving.

 **sans fan male:**

 _Yoyoyo I'm on a cool ask and_ dare...hope _this will be posted..sooo here we go_

 _We need more memes... *drops in a Saness* *mogolovonio plays in the background* by the way toriel it's not DONT TOUCH THE CHILD, ITS *table slap* DONT TOUCHA DA CHILD!_

 **Error:** ffffffff

 _And now for my ask/dare ;) hey sans... I dare you to... *Insert Lenny face* "BONE" frisk...if ya catch my drift..take the date to second base...we know you have a magic eye...so what stops you from having a magic tounge...orrrrrrr...a magic...diack (spelled wrong on purpose)_

 **Kayla:** NOPE NOPE NOPE *censors the ask*

 **Sans:** *can't see the ask now* what

 **Zach:**

 _Huh... I wonder what Utf's whispering about?_

 _*picks up the weakened real knife*_  
 _Don't worry knife, you can still have fun without hurting people, like cooking, or as a practice throwing knife. In fact... Chara, wanna have a knife throwing contest with me?_

 _*sets up a target with a bullseye, throws the real knife and hits close to the bullseye*_  
 _Think you can beat that?_

 **Chara:** *throws the knife, breaks target* ha.

 _*stares until she looks back, blushes*_  
 _U-umm ok, you win! I mean... Holy crap._  
 _A-anyway, just because you don't mind if people are mean to you, doesn't make it ok, you know? I just wanted you to know that some people care about you..._  
 _U-ummm anyway, wanna go get some nice cream? I think the cart's in that cave over there._

 **Chara:** Yea sure-

 **Kayla:** Ship it!-

 **Chara:** ARGHHHH! *chases Kayla*

 _*sees Chara chasing Kayla around*_  
 _Ummm... Chara? You ok?_  
 **Chara:** *stops chasing*I'm fine *glares at Kayla*  
 _Well, you look a little winded... So you wanna go get some nice cream? They sell it in that cave over there I think._

 **Chara:** yep!

 _*while eating*_  
 _By the way... just because you can deal with being treated meanly, doesn't make it right to do, y'know? Just know that you have people who care about you._

 **Chara:** *blushes but hides it with Nice Cream*

 **pandaxoom:**

 _*a glowing green and purple portal appears* aaaahhhh *a being with panda ears and the tail of a tiger falls through the portal. He looks up and glances around* am I in waterfall? *notices everyone. he stands up, straightens his aqua hoodie and picks up the scythe that fell in with him* Hello. my name Panda and is this a another QnA? *notices title and gasps* WE CAN DARE YOU GUYS AS WELL!?_  
 _*turns to flowey with an evil grin* I dare you to sing 'I am a gummy bear' at the top of your lungs! *picks up flowey and deposits him infront of the kareoke machine*_

 **Flower:** *screams the lyrics, changes the chorus to 'I am a god of hyper death'*

 _hey Paps can I have some spaghetti please? thanks!_

 **Paps:** Sure! *gives*


	58. How mean :(

**sans hater:**

 _Hey chara I dare you to rip Papyrus's scarf in half and throw away all the ketchup (awaits Sans' response)_

 **Chara:** Haha gladly *steals le scarf*

 **Paps:** Um human? What are you doing-

 **Chara:** *riiiiiiiip!*

 **Paps** : *on the verge of crying* Why human WHY?!

 **Sans:** How DARE You! *megalovania and blue eye*

 **Chara:** Don't worry sans, I didn't forget about you *Throws all the ketchup away*

 **Sans:** NOOOOOOO *makes Chara's soul blue and flings them across room*

 **Chara:** Heheheh worth it


	59. Chara gets annoyed

**Master Puggles:**

 _*smirks devilishly*_  
 _Why so defensive Chara? Is someone being a cactus? You know... the most tsundere of plants?_  
 _Zach and Chara sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~_  
 _First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!~_

 **Chara:** WHY YOU LITTLE *chases them*

 _*giggles and runs from Chara*_

* * *

 _ **This is for Zach to read cuz I was worried that he might not get this msg**_

 **sans fan male:**

 _Zach ur soo right... I was checking a million times to see if my review was posted...but it wasn't until three days after and then it showed up...I thought it was_

 _my internet, but I can see I'm not the only one with that problem (well now to wait 2-3 days for this to show)_


	60. it just got real

**Utf:**

 _I am not sure if mobile reviews are going through but anyway. Sans, here is some ketchup, and Papyrus, here is a new scarf, sorry I could only get lavender, I couldn't find any red or_ orange

 **Paps** : THANKS! It kinda matches Frisk's sweater now!

 **Frisk:** OMG YESSSSSS

 **Guest 1:**

 _Frisk, Chara come here please!_

 **Frisk & ****Chara:** Yep?  
 _So you know how in school they give you an egg and you have to take care of it for a week to teach you responsibility? Well, we're gonna do that. Except not with eggs. Here you go!_  
 _*gives them each a basket, Frisk's has a human/skeleton hybrid baby in it, Chara's has a red-eyed human baby. Both look a little like someone they know. The baskets have a name on each of them. (You can decide name and gender of the babies)*_  
 _I'll be back in a few chapters to check on you, oh and try to find partners for this assignment, have fun!_  
 _*disappears*_

 **Chara:** Pffft obviously we're gonna be partners! Right Frisk? Frisk?

 **Frisk:** *asked Sans to be thier partner*

 **Chara:** Oh um Azzy, wanna be my partner?

 **Asriel:** Ok!

 **Frisk:** Imma name mine Frans! Mixture of my name and Sans!

 **Chara:** Chasriel!

 **Asriel:** Yaaaaay!

 **Guest 2:**

 _Hey so um Papyrus, how loud can you scream?_

 **Paps** : I dunno, Imma try-

 **Sans:** Wait don't-

 **Paps:** NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! *screams*

*The whole mountain shook.*

 **Sans:** Why-

 _Sans, quick tell puns until you pass out._  
 _I am asking for a friend._

 **Sans:** Easy, a piece of cake *holds a cake* Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy *holds a lemon and squeezes it, then falls over and sleep*

 **Paps:** How am I not surprised?

 **Zach:**

 _*mumbling to self*_  
 _Ok, ok... I can do this..._

 _*walks over to Chara*_  
 _H-Hey Chara, do you... U-umm... Well... I-_  
 _Doyouwanttogoonapicnicwithme?_  
 _*blushes*_

 **Chara:** Hmm? oh Sure!

 _*smiles and takes Chara's hand*_

 _Alright, let's go then._

 **Chara:** *blushes when hand is took* Ok

 _*walks deeper into Waterfall to a picnic set up near the echo flowers, they're all repeating nice things about Chara*_

 _So... What do you think?_

 **Chara:** Heh cool!

Yeah... _I was worried it'd be too sappy... but I wanted to do something really nice. I know you don't like to show it, but you are a soft person deep down. It's nice... you should let it show more often. It's ok to open up and be soft every once in a while... show someone you care._  
 _*looks into Chara's red eyes*_  
 _... you have such pretty eyes... They match the rest of you... Beautiful._  
 _*leans in and Kisses them, blushing*_  
 _S-so? Umm... Dating start?_

 **Chara:** *blushes more* Yeah sure

 _(In case it becomes relevant at some point, Dirty blonde hair, green eyes, glasses)_

 **Author's Note** : Eh, You can write the whole date yourself if ya want :) If you don't want to, tell me k?

 **sans fan male: (An Ad, Skip in 3 secs)**

 _Welp I'm going to zecon18's fanfictions_  
 _(U guys should check her out she is da best writer.)_  
 _Just trying to help out an amazing writer_

 _Just search: Dr Dr I've been boned or bone-ified security guards_

 _Warning: sans x frisk and also sans x frisk x papyrus_

 _Peace out kiddos catch ya when my other ask comes through_

 **random person:**

 _I dare chara and zach to kiss! (i am a shipping obsesser)_

 **Chara:** We just did. Well _he_ just did *blush*

 **sans fan male:**

 _Haaaaa errors reaction is priceless..._  
 _How about a less 18 ask/dare_  
 _Kayla: which undertale character do you have a crush on? (Heheheheh)_

 **Kayla:** Oh I don't have one. If it makes you happy I'll tell you who I like. *leans in* It's Kyle.

 _Andddddd... Dare: Kayla u have to ask out that undertale character._

 **Kayla:** Yeah when pigs fly *rolls eyes*

 **Chara:** Revenge *throws a pig into the sky, making it look like it flew*

 **Kayla:** Dammit.

 **Kyle:** Where did that pig come from?

 **Kayla:** LET'S GO ON A DATE!

 **Kyle:** What-

 **Kayla:** WEEEEEEEE! *drags the confused Kyle*

 **Samthebutcher:**

 _Why is Chara always depicted as evil? They just want to free the monsters, and get revenge on humanity. Isn't Frisk doing the exact same thing?_

 **Frisk:** Except the Human-Revenge part, yes.

 **Chara:** Oh cuz I helped kill Sans and Asgore, then I "stole" Frisk soul, blah blah blah, make scary face, blah blah blah, do a mini jumpscare after the Pacifist run in Frisk's room, blah blah blah, then make the family picture look creepy.

 **Frisk:** Yep


	61. This just got interesting

**sans fan male:**

 _Thx Kayla for posting my message...now I just thought of an important ask/dare/I dunno what it would really be called... Prabbably a short story about who I respect in undertale_

 _1\. Sans: sans has been the character ive most respected when i heard about the genocide route. It wasnt chara's fault that sans' brother died...it was ours. We control frisk and we killed papyrus, it's our fault. Even if we do reset, we can't reset one thing: guilt. We chose to kill, so I respect that sans finally has had enough of your BS and tried to kill you._

 **Sans:** Wow... Thanks

 _2\. Papyrus: I never really respected papyrus that much, until I learned about the disbelief AU. After watching the disbelief animation by flamesatgames( the new owner of the disbelief AU, check out his vid) I realized that papyrus could have actually killed us, but yet the kindness in his heart stops him. He made me realize that he really does believe in you, and that made me cry (cause he was just the nicest)_  
 _But now many don't care about him( chara!) And think he's weak. He's not. The only way for him to actually kill you is if you find a way to destroy his purity. So this goes to chara: don't mess with papyrus because he would stop you no matter what._

 **Paps:** THANK YOU HUMAN!

 _3\. Undyne: OMG the thing about Undyne is that she is determined to stop you. She even stops herself from dieing. If monsters could hold determination, then I would advise you to stay on her good side..._

 **Undyne:** Alright! I will!

 _4\. Chara : many people hate chara because of the things they did( what's their gender). So they tried to destroy the world...heck I would if I went through the shit she's gone through (sry for the language). The humans hated her, they never accepted her, and. I hate that. But the thing is that chara needs to realize, not everyone is a bad person, some are nice, some aren't. I wouldn't classify myselft as nice though, I've done some mean things to people. I hate that now since everyone lives in the past. They think that if you were bad back then, then your bad now...ughh...whatever my point is that you shouldn't blame her for the things she's done...shet now I'm running out of space. (Hope you enjoyed my shitty feelings in a giant paragraph)... bye._

 **Chara:**...thanks

 **Kamenreviewer:**

 _* Japanese Superhero (Kamenreviewer) , runs into the area panicking.*_

 _Kamen: FLOWEY! * Gives Flowey 6 human souls, that are 5 times stronger than normal souls. [ This won't turn him into Asriel, just make him more powerful as Omega Flowey.] YOU ARE GONNA NEED THOSE!_

 **Flowey:** I'm being grounded at the moment for biting Kyle. So... GIVE ME THEM SOULS! AHAHAHA-

 _* Random girl [ Emily] with brown hair appears, with glowing Rainbow eyes.*_  
 _Emily: WHERE'S THE WEED?_  
 _* Kamen just points up, to Omega Flowey.*_  
 _Emily: HEHE. YOUR TIME'S UP, WEED._  
 _Kamen: Shiiiit! * Teleports, everyone ( Except Flowey) out into a extremely, luxurious mansion, on the surface, with anything they want.*_  
 _* Kamen's spawned on the air, crashes into Kayla, in a very close position.*_  
 _Kamen: *Blushes madly.*GAAH! SORRY! * Summons galactic T.V. so that they can watch the fight between, Emily and Omega Flowey.*_

 **Kayla:** Heheheh it's fine *nervous laughing*

 _Cue: Backbone OST. Papyrus' disbelief theme._  
 _* Emily flings Omega Flowey like a rag doll, so fast that you can't se him.*_  
 _Emily: That's for the resets._  
 _* Summons a immense amounts, of bones, spears, knives, and bombs enough to cover the entire solar system. Turns Flowey's soul blue, so he can't move. Launches all the attacks at him. Easily survives all of Flowey's attacks.*_  
 _Emily: That's for almost killing Frisk._  
 _* Summons SO MANY GASTER BLASTERS, that surround the entire universe! All of them fire at Flowey.*_  
 _Emily: THAT'S FOR KILLING THE MONSTERS. Now then. * Destroy the souls, and pulls out Flowey. Rips him while saying " Spare the weed. Don't spare the weed." Repeatedly.*_  
 _* End: Backbone.*_

 _Kamen: * Turns off the T.V. and, summons both of them, revives Flowey.* Yeah... she just put an example on genociders, and haters._  
 _Emily: * reverts eyes to Amber, and normal mode.* Yep, we love Q &A's, and apparently this is Kamen's favorite since he has-_  
 _Kamen: OKAY GOODBYE! JA NE! * Summons portal, shows a Japanese villain (X-Dark), kicking away a Temmie, out the window.*_  
 _Temmie: YoU, wILl ReGrt this!_  
 _Kamen: X-Dark, again?_  
 _X-Dark: Hey! These things keep coming, and it's Sin-Hunter now!_  
 _Kamen: Whelp. * Goes through the portal,* see ya. * Accidentally summons, a large amount of expensive, and nice quality gifts for Kayla.* Um... * Blushes so much his face is pure red and runs away.* * Schoolboy ( M ) looks through.*_

 **Kayla:** Oh um thanks *smiles warmly*

 **Kyle:** *high suspicion*

 _M: I can't believe, I made you an OC._

 **Kamenreviewer:**

 _* the people come back, through again.*_  
 _Kamen:* Blushing still.* ...umm, w-we were wondering-_  
 _M: Just tell us who's Kyle, and where's violet?_

 **Kyle:** Hi

 **Kayla:** We don't know.

 _* X-Dark starts stealing everyone's stuff, and kidnaps Kayla.*_  
 _Kamen: DUDE! What are you doing?!_  
 _X-Dark: Hey! I need stuff._  
 _Emily: For what?_  
 _X-Dark: Y'know...stuff._  
 _* Real X-Dark comes through the portal.*_  
 _Real X-Dark: DAMN YOU TEMMIE! * Lifts of the fake, X-Dark disguise.*_  
 _Temmie: Umm... Hoi!_  
 _Kamen:...kill him?_  
 _X-Dark: * Kicks the Temmie out, to the roof.* GOAL!_  
 _Kamen: A-anyways, Kayla wh-what is your soul color? Because some of us have results on the powers they show._  
 _M: My opinion, not yours:_  
 _Undertale/Glitchtale souls:_  
 _• Patience ( Cyan Soul): Can stop deadly attacks from trying to hit them, and uses bladed weapons more efficiently, making them stronger. ( Reference to the blue attack.)_  
 _• Bravery ( Orange Soul): Can make themselves intangible by moving, and has pyrokinetic abilities. Also gives superhuman strength. ( Reference to the Orange attack, and Delta Sans)_  
 _• Integrity ( Navy Soul): Can control certain portions of the terrain. At most Papyrus's Cool normal attack. Is extremely agile, and can avoid even Gaster blasters, easily. ( Reference to the Blue soul.)_  
 _• Perserverance ( Purple Soul): Limits attack object movement, and can analyze all about the opponent. Even predict what the opponent, will do. Very intelligent. ( Reference to Muffet's normal and purple attack, and the check option.)_  
 _• Kindness ( Green Soul): Can block all incoming attacks, increasing defense each time. Very durable in any situation. ( Reference to Undyne's Green soul attack.)_  
 _• Justice ( Yellow Soul): Can shoot at attacks, and at the opponent while they're attacking. Allowing them to deal damage. Extreme accuracy, and makes ranged weapons stronger. ( Reference to yellow soul from Mettaton.)_  
 _• Determination ( Red Soul): Can control the timelines, allowing them to Save, load, and reset. Even summoning weapons made of determination, and has fractions of the other traits of the other souls. Only the ones that help with strength, intelligence, etc._  
 _• Dilligence ( Mix of Red and Purple soul): Has a combination of Determination and Perseverance abilities. Is able to withstand mind control, even hate's control._  
 _• Hate ( Black Soul): Can boost the user's strength by a significant amount, but can corrupt your soul._  
 _• Fear ( Pink_ Soul): _Can use the opponents fears against themselves, even allowing one to control the opponents attacks, and target their soul._

 **Kayla:** Ah, it's diligence. The color is brown by the way, not a good colour mix result though... The power to read, modify and control minds. But it takes alot of energy to control one's mind so I don't do that.

 _My OC souls:_  
 _• Desire ( Good version: Rainbow soul.) ( Evil version: Rainbow with black outline soul.): Can control the basis of reality, making you a God of both creation and destruction, even more powerful than Ink or Error. Can also choose a certain trait's power for yourself._  
 _• Hope ( Crystal Soul): Can stop other effects, of other souls. Can even make immortals mortal. Even allows you to use magic, much like a monster._  
 _• Fate ( Golden Soul): The most powerful soul of any soul combined. A inexperienced, user can use all of the other soul traits combined, excluding fear and hate. When you have learnt halfway, you have the ability * reprogram* to change anything, even powers or make a world. At Full power, can become invincible to all attacks, and is able to do devastating attacks to the enemies. Fortunately only those with good intentions can use it's powers._

 _Kamenreviewer: So...yeah._  
 _M: * Gives Papyrus a better scarf, that looks the same as the real scarf, but gives 99 defense.* Here you go!_

 **Paps:** Thanks! *he wraps in around his neck, but his still wearing the larvender one. Not taking it off*

 _Kamenreviewer: Few more questions, dares, and stuff._

 _M: Does Gaster have a wife? Is Kayla shipped_ yet? _Do you still have the Mansion, ( If so keep it.) And any other au's, for example Underswap or fell?_

 **Gaster:**... Uhhhhh

 **Sans:** We have a mom?!

 **Paps:** OH GOODY CAN WE SEE HER?!

 **Riverperson:**... *backs up slowly* oh shit oh shit oh shit

 **Gaster: *** Nervously glances at Riverperson* Nope.

 **Kayla:** Probably. With Kyle

 **Kyle:** What? *drinking a slurpy*

 **Frisk:** hmmmm maaaaaaybe. *it burned down after a massive party gone wrong*

 **Core Frisk:** No. Never. Nope.

 **Ink:** Hey Core I brought blue here!

 **Core Frisk:** *facepalms* urgh.

 _Kamen:* Blushes when still seeing Kayla.* So dares. Can Papyrus and Sans sing their Rap Down to the bone song? Chara, can you and Sans sing Determination by Djsmell? Finally, do you have au counterparts? So btw, the surface has some countries in which are cool with the monsters, aka Japan, so do you want to be transported their?_

 **Sans:** Sure, next chapter though. We're running out of space.

 **Undyne:** pffft, why would we go there?

 **Alphys:** W-well its where anime came from so-

 **Undyne:** TO JAPAN WE GOOOOO!  
 _Yay! * Teleports everyone, into a mansion in Japan.*_  
 _X-Dark: Yeah, Yeah, in the mean time CAN WE GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE A TEMMIE TRIES TO KILL ME?!_  
 _M: Fine. * Summons portal.*_  
 _Kamenreviewer: JA NE._  
 _M: Oh! He's an OC of mine, so you can include him the Q &A if you want._

 **Kayla:** Ok! Bye!

 **Zach:**

 _Hey Chara... I've been meaning to ask... why did you climb mount Ebbot?_

 **Chara:** Humans hated me, so I wanted to suicide...

 _*hugs Chara*_  
 _It's ok, it's in the past now... You have a family, friends, and me now. Like I said before, people care about you... especially me._  
 _*kisses Chara*_

 **Chara:** *blushses*

 _*Toriel walks in while the two are in an awkward position to walk in on*_

 _*blushes*_  
 _U-umm... T-this isn't as b-bad as it looks!_

 **Toriel:** Wel alright- Waaaaait. YOUR ON A DATE WITH MY CHILD! *throws a fireball at Zach* WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! AND CHARA, YOU ARE GROUNDED!

 **Chara:** Aw man *grumbles, grabs Zach away from Toriel and walks away.*

 **sans fan male:**

WTH! Stupid troll anon.  
(Smirk grows over face) if you guys can't hurt an anon, then what stops an anon from hurting another anon...

*attacks sans hater* tibia honest u guys should've known they were a troll, it says it in their name. *pulls out sans hater's SOUL and makes it visible to sans* would u do the honor of dunking this troll?

 **Sans:** AWWWWW YESSSS

 **Kayla:** *eyes sans*

 **Sans:** I mean noooooooo

 **Kayla:** *smiles and walks away*

 **Sans:** *dunks Sans hater* GET DUNKED ON KID! Wait, I said that too loud...

 **Kayla:** *runs at Sans*

 **Sans:** Shit.


	62. Oh jeez this is long

**I know i promised a song but there were just too many asks :^-^ I'm sorry**

* * *

 **Guest:**

 _(A few hours after his episode) well...sorry about that...I well...EFF'D up the whole ask, and I would just wanted to say that it's okay if anyone laughs at my mistake...heheheheh...because...I want to restart that silly ask..._

 _I had a better idea instead..._  
 _First of all: Kayla are u okay...there's been more anons now and I'm wondering if your okay with keeping up, cause I can just stop posting so you have less things to worry about._

 **Kayla:** Its fine.

 _Second of all I would like to test your sans' characteristics and see if it relates to the actual Canon characteristics..._

 _To sans: sans is a judge so I have set up a test for him..._  
 _1\. I'm human, and I'm holding a knife_  
 _Guilty or inno_

 **Sans:** Um innocent?

 _If inno: heh...interseting...NOW there's BLOOD on the knife._  
 _Guilty or inno?_

 **Sans:** Eh could be other red stuff. Innocent.

 _If inno: correct I accidentally cut myself. OK then... I throw a jar of dust at you._  
 _GUILTY or inno_

 **Sans:** I was close, bandage that up ok kid?. Anyways, could be the regular dust so innocent.

 _If inno: interseting... Very interesting. What if it's papyrus' dust mwuahahahahahaha_  
 _GUILTY OR INNO?_

 **Sans:** PAAAAAAAAPS?

 **Papyrus:** *making spaghetti* yeah?

 **Sans:** Innocent.

 _If inno: hahahah u really are an idiot (very scratchy and deep laughter). *rips papyrus' new scarf*_

 **Paps:** *suprised* HUMAN WHY? IT HAD ALOT OF DEFENSE!

 _Anyway I'll post it results in the next ask...and btw I would never hurt either sans or papyrus...cause they believed in me in my darkest time...anyway (times x 2) Kayla if u even dare post my messed up ask...( manicall laughter) ILL GIVE YOU A VERY VERY VERY BAD TIME...so thanks Kayla love you- I mean see ya...(oh shet here come the shippers) aaaughhh.. ;)_

 **Zach:**

 _*sees Chara with the baby*_  
 _Uhhh... Chara? Where'd you get that baby?_

 **Chara:** Random guy came over and gave it to me and Frisk.

 _Well, they're cute._

 **Chara:** Thanks!

 _*holds the baby and cuddles them*_  
 _Awww..._

 _Anyway, you wanna go on that date tonight?_

 **Chara:** YES! I'll beg dad to make mum unground me.

 _Alright, I'll see you at 6._  
 _*walks away, looking excited*_

 **Chara:** *blushes a little and waves goodbye to Zach*

Later

 **Chara:** Dad, can you make mum unground me?~

 **Asgore:** Well...

 **Chara:** PRETTY PLEASSEEE?

 **Asgore:** Fine...

And so

 **Toriel:** Sweetie your ungrounded.

 **Chara:** YAY! *changes into a nice green shirt with yellow flower designs on it and yellow dress*

 **Toriel:** Where are you going?

 **Chara:** On a date.

 **Toriel:** Oh! Wait-

 _*arrives to get Chara for the date dressed in a nice button down shirt, blushes at seeing Chara*_  
 _H-hey Chara. Wow, you look great, so ready to go? Oh, by the way these are for you._  
 _*gives a bouquet of golden flowers (NOT BUTTERCUPS)_

 **Chara:** Oh how nice *sniffs the flowers and sighs. Gives the flowers to Toriel.*

 **Toriel:** Now you wait a second-

 _Alright, so, Grillby's or MTT Resort for dinner?_

 **Chara:** Let's not be so fancy. Grillby's!

 **Toriel:** Chara! *but Chara and Zach had already laugh.

 **LITERATE ZONE MODE! (meaning: This will be in story format now)**

Zach held Chara's hand as they walked to Grillby's. It wasn't that far as they had asked Sans to bring them there using his "shortcut" since he was going there too.

Chara sighed, they never felt love like this before. Besides L.O.V.E, she didn't know the meaning of it. Until now. They reached Grillby's in a flash, Sans walked away to a seat booth and left Zach and Chara alone. Zach pulled Chara towards the seat nearest to Grillby, sitting the same seats as Frisk and Sans sat before, they ordered burgers and declined the ketchup. It was fun. When they were done, Zach and Chara took a nice long walk back up to the surface.

 **END OF LITERATE ZONE MODE**

 _*later at a movie theater on the surface*_  
 _Well, at least there's movies here that don't star Mettaton... I went to watch movies in the Underground once, I watched Mettaton play every part in Snow White and the Seven Dwarves._  
 _So what do you wanna see?_

 **Chara:** *points to one of the movies, idk which one cuz reasons*

 _*in the movie, whispers*_  
 _Hey, you want a kiss?_

 **Chara:** Yeah! Wait-

 _*smiles and holds up a bag of Hershey's kisses*_  
 _I mean, if you want the other kind too I'd be happy to help._

 **Chara:** *blush* Thank you and it's fine.

 _(Your call what they do in the theater)_

 ** _Author:_** ** _Idk what to write, lets say they watched the whole thing and had fun XD_**

 _*later, arriving at New Home*_  
 _So... it's still early. You wanna... umm... watch movies and umm... 'Hang out'?_

 _*sits on the couch with Chara and puts an arm around them. Kisses them deeply and holds them close, eventually falling asleep on the couch together*_

 **Chara:** *smiling while sleeping*

 **Toriel:** *triggered as hell*

*NEXT DAY*

 **Kitkat:**

 _*a 10 year old girl with black hair and green eyes, wearing a purple and grey striped hoodie sneaks in through a mirror. Places a chocolate cake laced with aphrodisiacs in the kitchen, and a piece in Chara's room, giggling*_

 _*places whoopie cushion in the couch cushions*_

 _*spikes Sans ketchup with whiskey*_

 _*hides a Boggart_ **(** **Author: OMG HARRY POTTER!)** _In the closet*_

 _*giggles and leaves*_

 **Chara:** Wow! CHOCOLATE!

 **Kayla:** *jumps through window, burns all the cakes KitKat left* NO!

 **Asriel:** *sits in couch, fart sound comes out* Wha-

 **Sans:** *drinks all the ketchup, gets drunk* Hic! I see buttttteeerrrrfffflllliiiieeeessss!

 **Kyle:** *opens closet* What- *boggart turns into a man with yellow glowing eyes, his teeth are sharp and smiling and his whole body is pure darkness* ... uh *closes the closet and hides under bed for the rest of the day*

 **Teacher:**

 _Alright, time to check how you guys are doing with the baby project._  
 _Let's see... Frisk and Sans' baby._  
 _*looks at Frans*_  
 _Seems happy and healthy, clean diaper, bottle of mil-_  
 _*looks at Frisk and Sans*_  
 _Frisk... Are you aware that your baby is drinking ketchup?_

 **Frisk:** Yeah... Sans gave it to her... *eyes sans*

 _Well, just make sure that Frans has milk too. It will encourage healthy bones and teeth. Important for a half skeleton, don't want them to be as fragile as you Sans._  
 _Well either way, you two are doing a pretty good job, keep it up and you'll get a good grade at the end of this._

 _Now then, lets check on the other team._  
 _Alright let's see, Chara and Za-... Wait Asriel's your partner for this? Oooook... that was unexpected. Well, either way, let's see the baby._  
 _*goes to the baby's room*_  
 _Alright, let's see- wait, what the heck?!_  
 _*picks up the chocolate-covered baby, sniffs them*_  
 _Ok, why is your baby covered in chocolate Chara?_

 **Chara:** Well, I like doing that to myself sometimes, so I thought she'd like to do the same...

 _Ok... just make sure you clean them up before you put them down for a nap. Well... the baby seems happy at least, seems they took after their mo-... Er, nevermind. Anyway clean up the baby and you'll likely get a good grade on this._

 _*goes to visit Kayla*_  
 _Alright, that should do for now, I'll be back in a couple days for the final analysis of the babies._

 **Kayla:** Where did they even come from?

 _*shifty eyes* Uhhh... There are parts of this that aren't important. Well, bye!_  
 _*disappears*_

 **sans fan AAAAAAA:**

 _AAAAAAHHHHHHH NONNONOOOOOONOO_

 _I FRICKING PREASED THE POST BUTTON ON ACCIDENT SHEEEEEEETT ukmmmm aaaasaAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh_

 _I'm so butterfingers aaaaahhahahaahahahahahaaa_  
 _*jumps off cliff*_

 **Kayla:**...?

 **sans fan male:**

 _Holy Assgore (rekt) the reviews are being flooded with anons...Kayla you've done it now...hahaha_

 _Warning the rest of my asks will be in puns... Papyrus beware:_

 _Sans... Papyrus gets a skele-TON of work done each day... If papyrus didn't work all day, what would happen?_

 **Sans:** Eh, the house would be less shiny. And I would have enough time to spend time with him

 _Undyne... who would win in a fight you (undying mode) or sans (bad time mode)?_

 **Undyne:** Me. I have more health and strength and can survive a little more after losing all HP

 **Sans:** I can't dodge forever. She'd win.

 _I'm feeling generous_  
 _*gives Sans ke_  
 _Whale anyway I fish I could ask some more, but this is gonna be posted in another two days...see ya in da future_

 **Kayla:** Unfinished sentence. So Sans couldn't be able to see it.

 **Joannabear43:**

 _*hops through rip in space time then sews it back together* Sup. Btw sans, I am the legendary fart master that goes by JoAnna, and I'm here to save your tailbone from Kayla if I can. *puts roblox style force field around sans*_

 _*enables force field around self that can only be disabled by writer* Hi paps, I fixed up this torn scarf while binge viewing all the previous events of this timeline at 2 AM. *swiftly takes lavender scarf and makes part of new double sided scarf with the old scarf and fashions new red scarf into a belt* here, now you can have the askers love and the original on at the same time. Oh wait, *enchants with anti ripping spell* there._

 **Paps:** YESSSS! THANKS HUMAN... ARE YOU A HUMAN?

 _So... uhhhm. Well, howdomonstersevenprocessfoodintheirsystemsseeingassomedontevenhavestomachs? *blushes* so, uhhm.. yeah. Sans, don't gimme any of that "maaaagic" with jazz hands. Gimme some science please._

 **Sans:** *was about to do it* Darn uh well-

 **Alphys:** Magic skeletons can produce organs using magic, so he makes a magical Digestive System. Have you watched Steven Universe? (not advertising) It's basically the same thing as Amephyst.

 _*whispers to sans* I have some ideas to prank the sugar skull, ask for ketchup from tori if you want to hear 'em, it's like a secret code. I'm developing a list that will reach you later._

 **Sans:** k. TORI CAN I HAVE SOME KETCHUP?

 **Toriel:** You just got drunk because of it, what makes you think I'll give it to you?

 **Sans:** PLEEEAAAAASSSEEEE?

 **Toriel:** *rolls eyes* fine *hands it to him*

 _Hey MTT, have you tried selling pink glittery fireworks to the surface yet? They would sell especially well on the day monsters surfaced, the 4th of July, and occasionally Labor Day._

 **MTT:** Yep! I did it already! Oh my the ratings are rising for this stuff! SELL MORE!

 _Does Azzy still like golden flower tea considering what happened? I have some melaleuca tea that he might have less issues drinking if this is the case. It heals 10 HP because of some added askers razzmatazz._

 **Asriel:** As long as it's not buttercups then I'm fine with it. And sure

 _Though I don't agree with you aria, I can't leave you to Suffer. *holds aria down and heals them* I wouldn't have employed such extreme measures had you not refused the tea_

 _*ressurects troll than bitch slaps them back into oblivion* sorry, it is very obvious that they have another form with purer intentions that I would rather them inhabit. I simply call these accounts, but others sometimes refer to them as bodies. Seeing as their other form is able to heal, I just had to get a little justice. I have a justice major and two other color minors I won't share just yet. This is similar to some other universi where monsters have two minor traits with no main (hence the white souls) and humans have two minors with a colorful major making up the outer soul colors._

 _Sans, technically you can't dunk me because I am providing your shield, so I can do this, *puts black wig on sans* trying to wiggle out of this hairy situation will be a brush decision and there's hairly anything you can do but comb over this, I still have heck toupee though. *knocks hair off of sans* don't give me a bad time for this._

 **Sans:**.. Eh it's fine.

 _*hands pap a can of spaghetti o's* sorry, not sorry._

 **Paps:** 0_0

 _Undyne, if the guard isn't in use, you should join the army or whatever country you choose the live in. Warning, it may take time from you and the lizard lady._

 **Undyne:** Nah, I joined the police force.

 _Alphys needs some liquid courage. Not liquor, bravery extract. It may or may not be mine. *hands her a pinky sized vial gently* I could generate souls to extract stuff from, but that's rather cruel to create a life only to harvest them. Kinda like charas parents if my assumption they were crud too is correct. It may help you with your aquatic aquaintence._

 **Alphys:** Thanks...

 _*gets soul yanked out but quickly covers it* WHO DID THAT?! *soul is shining bright enough to still show yellow green and orange before being shoved back in* I don't know who did that, but jeeze dudes and dudettes._

 **Kayla:** Woooo shiny!

 _I will return. We are similar in many ways sans, so don't put me on the wrong side for actions seemingly contradictory come future. *vanishes*_

* * *

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WHERE MY RULES WILL BE AS I'VE SEEN MANY PEOPLE TRYING TO APPLY SIN IN THIS ASK.**


	63. RULES

**RULES**

* * *

 _ **1\. NO SIN PLEASE! THANKS**_

 _ ** -NO FORCING OF CHARACTERS TO DO SINFUL ACTS**_

 _ ** -NO DOING SINFUL STUFF TO THE CHARACTERS**_

 _ ** -NO DARING THE CHARACTERS TO DO SINFUL ACTS**_

 _ **2\. NO KILLING OF A MAJOR CHARACTER**_

 _ ** -DO NOT KILL MAIN CHARACTERS**_

 _ ** -DO NOT FORCE CHARACTERS TO KILL YOU**_

 _ **-DO NOT FORCE CHARACTERS TO KILL SOMEONE**_

 _ **3\. NO OP CHARACTERS**_

 _ **- YOUR OC/ASKER MUST NOT BE TOO OVERPOWERED**_

 _ **4\. NO SONG REQUEST**_

 **SORRY, BUT THERE IS HARDLY ENOUGH SPACE FOR SONG REQUESTS ALREADY. I'M SORRY**

 _ **5\. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR OC IN HERE FOR ASKING**_

 **PLEASE DON'T LEAVE YOUR OC HERE TO BE ASKED BY ASKERS. THIS Q &A WAS MEANT FOR UT CHARACTERS/UT AU CHARACTER AND MY OC'S ONLY. I FEAR I MIGHT OFFEND YOU IF I ANSWER A QUESTION USING YOUR OC WRONGLY.**

 _ **6.**_ **_DO NOT SPAM HERE_**

 ** _7\. BE FRIENDLY_**

 _ **8\. KEEP CUSSING/SWEARING/CURSING TO A MINIMUM.**_

 _ **9\. IF YOU WANNA SCARE/PRANK A CHARACTER, PLEASE DON'T MAKE IT INTO A SINFUL/PAINFUL PRANK (E.G SPIKING DRINK AND TURNING CHARACTER LUSTY, KILLING CHARACTER WITH PRANK ETC.)**_

 _ **10\. I HAVE SCHOOL SO DON'T WORRY IF I DON'T REPLY ASKS EARLY.**_


	64. Kayla got a date

**Kamenreviewer:**

 _* Everyone, including the reviewer ( M ), comes out of a portal. As X-Dark-*_  
 _X-Dark: It's SIN-HUNTER! * Changes hair blue, and gets a cooler set of clothes.*_  
 _* I mean Sin-Hunter, kicks away another Temmie.*_  
 _Sin-Hunter: I swear these things, are trying to kill me._  
 _Kamenreviewer: * Wearing a formal suit, Goes up to Kayla.* U-U-U-U-Um... I CAN'T DO THIS! * Runs away, till Emily grabs him.*_  
 _Emily: Ooooh, no buster! I CAME HER FOR DRAMA! AND I WILL NOT LEAVE TILL I SEE IT!* Pushes Kamen back.*_  
 _M: Dude just do it._  
 _Kamen: BUT WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME!_  
 _Sin: Dude. You have short spikey hair, blue eyes, and a good face! Who doesn't like that?_  
 _Kamen: WHAT ABOUT AGE OR HEIGHT? OR EVEN JOB?_  
 _M: Now your just making excuses. Your 17, she's 18. She probably doesn't care much about your height, and your a freakin super hero!_  
 _Kamen: WHAT IF SHE'S TAKEN! WHAT IF SHE AND KYLE GETS MAD?!_  
 _Emily: Well...you never know till you try._  
 _Kamen: * Gulp.* Alright here goes nothing. * Goes up to Kayla.* K-K-K-Kayla, w-would you..._  
 _Emily: Spit it out already!_  
 _Kamen: WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE OR HANG OUT SOMETIME WITH ME?!_  
 _M: ...that's the Kenji OC, I know._  
 **Kayla:** Hmm? Oh ok! And don't worry I'm actually 16... Do I really look older than I should be? *nervously smiles*  
 _Kenji: YAHOOOOOO!_  
 _* Transitions to a long date, at whichever locations she chooses.*_ { **Author Note:** I'm kinda too tired to write another date scene so let's just say they had fun at Waterfall}  
 _Kenji: I'm all out of money._  
 _Sin: Didn't you have 10 thousand in there?_  
 _Kenji: I gave it to her._  
 _M:...you are to weak willed against girls._

 **Kyle:** Where did you get all those-

 **Kayla:** Someone gave it to me. *dumps the money on the table and lies on the couch*

 **Kyle:** Why?

 **Kayla:** We went on a date

 **Kyle:** *breaks into laughter*

 **Kayla:** *sighs*

 **Kyle:** *turns to the readers* Let me explain, when an asker asked if Kayla had a crush. She was too scared-

 **Kayla:** You mean pathetic.

 **Kyle:** *rolls eyes* to admit that she didn't have a crush and immediatly turn to me. This may sound weird but I'm actually her adoptive brother.

 **Kayla:** KYLEEE! YOUR MAKING ME SOUND BAD!

 **Kyle:** *keeps laughing*

Kenji: yeah. Whelp a few questions.

 _Kenji: Ok! What is your favorite background music. Mine's Snowdin, for being very calming and giving a nice feeling._  
 _Sin: Mine's Waterfall, intimidating and cool._  
 _M: Ruins and HOME, beginning and conclusion._  
 _Emily: For me~ * ahem* Sin~. ;)_  
 _Sin: What?_  
 _* Temmie village soundtrack plays.*_  
 _Emily: * Makes Temmie face.*_  
 _Sin:...No!_  
 _Emily: * Makes more realistic Temmie face.*_  
 _Sin: NO!_  
 _Emily: * Temmie face vibrates intensely.*_  
 _Sin: NOOOOOOO!_  
 _Emily:* Dances to Temmie theme.*_  
 _Kenji: Ugh, transmutation gun? * Spawns out of nowhere.* Thanks._  
 _Sin: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! * Repeatedly in the background.*_  
 _Emily: I just love Temmie village, for having a unique soundtrack, and the Temmies. As they are-_  
 _Sin: HORRIBLE ABOMINATIONS THAT WON'T LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE AND NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ONE EVERYDAY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE BECAUSE I HAD TO KILL ONE FUCKIN TEMMIE! AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH- * Gets turned into a a giant chocolate bar, with his face on it.* Really?_  
 _Kenji: It was the only way to calm you down. But you should hurry before Chara might eat you._  
 _Sin: SHIIIIT! * Rins into his portal.*_  
 _Kenji: Whelp gotta go! JA NE!_

 **Kayla:** Well I like Waterfall too!

 **Kyle:** Heh I like Sans, the theme song

 **Frisk:** Determination

 **Chara:** Megalovania

 **Everyone else:** Our theme songs.


	65. (Insert a good title)

**Kitkat:**

 _*leaves a non-spiked apology cake in the kitchen*_

 _*places a chocolate bar that runs from you when you get near it in Chara's room*_

 _*reverses gravity in the bathroom on everything but people*_

 _*places a box that turns whoever opens it and anyone_ within _10 into babies*_

 _*giggles* Well, better head home before The others notice I'm gone._  
 _*jumps into a mirror*_

 **Kayla:** WHERE ARE THESE PRANKS COMING FROM?! *fixes everything*

 **Kyle:** Kayla's doesn't like the characters getting pranked. *opens the box and gets turned into a baby*

 **Kayla:** DAAAAFFFUUUUUU

 **Teacher:**

 _Alright, Frisk and Chara, present your babies!_  
 _*looks at Frans*_  
 _Hmmm... Looks happy, no obvious injury._  
 _*sniffs*_  
 _No poop smell. Good, good._  
 _*baby grabs finger and starts nomming on it*_  
 _And it appears she's teething normally. Alright, you two get an A. Good work, you'll make excellent parents._

 **Sans:** P-p-parents? *faints*

 **Frisk:** I guess we found Sans' weak spot

 **Frans:** DA!

 _Now then, baby 2, how are you holding up?_  
 _*baby_ babble*  
 _Hmm... I see, and as expected you smell like chocolate... and flowers?_

 **Chara:** Thats the smell of the perfume I used during Zach and I's date, I sprayed it onto myself next to the baby

 _Alright, as long as they stay away from buttercups, I'm sure you know why Chara. Well, I see nothing wrong so you get an A too. Congratulations!_  
 _*the baby sees_ Zach*

 **Chasriel:** Dada!

 _*looks a little worried*_  
 _Umm... well I should probably bring these little ones back before-_

 **Chasriel:** Dadadadada!

 _*picks her up and gives her a binky to shut her up, also takes Frans*_  
 _Alright, time to say bye-bye for now little ones, don't worry, you'll get to see them again sometime._

 **Kayla:** Honestly where did you even get those kids?!

 _Umm... Lets just say that you'll find out in the next 9 months to 5 years... now then I need to put these two back where I found them so... Bye!_  
 _*goes through a portal*_

 **Kyle:** I know what you mean *grins*

 **Zach:**

 _*at night, sneaks into Chara's room*_

 _Hey beautiful, what's up?_

 **Chara:** Got grounded because you brought me out on a date.

 _Hmm... well I don't see you leaving your room. So no problem here. Besides, a couple of burns here and there are worth it to get to do this._  
 _*kisses Chara*_  
 _So, what do you wanna do? Puzzles? Tic tac toe? Netflix and Chill? Or just the chill part?_  
 _*smiles and wiggles eyebrows*_

 **Chara:** Well uh-

 **Toriel:** My child, what are you doing awake at this time-

 _*sees Toriel*_  
 _Uh-Oh... Uhh hi there Toriel I was just-_

 **Toriel:** WHAT are you doing in MY child's room? *Starts firing fireballs*

 _*starts dodging fireballs*_  
 _AHH! Ok I see you don't want me here right now so..._  
 _*jumps out the window Papyrus-style*_

 **Chara:** MOM!

 **Toriel:** Double grounded.

 **Chara:** *groans*

ABOUT A WEEK LATER

 _*on a walk with Chara, holding their hand*_  
 _So, you think your mom is gonna warm up to me anytime soon, or just gonna try to warm me up with fireballs?_

 **Chara:** As long as she finds you nice she'll allow the dating.

 _I just find it funny how she reacted to me dating you. You'd think she had just found out I got you pregnant or we were gonna run away together to get married. I mean c'mon I wouldn't do that yet, someday but not yet, I mean-_  
 _*realizes what was just said and blushes brightly*_  
 _U-umm... W-well I, I just... think about y-you a lot and I-it seemed... nice. I mean if y-you'd want t-to maybe... someday... U-umm... yeah..._

 **Chara:** Come here *hugs and kisses Zach*

 _*blushes brighter and smiles, and kisses them happily*_

AND SO

 _*sigh* Ok, I can do this._  
 _*knocks on door*_

 **Toriel:** Who is it?- Oh it's you.

 _Umm... Hi Toriel and Asgore- er Mr. And Mrs. Dreemur... Your magesties? Umm... c-can I talk to you?_

 **Toriel:** Absolutely no-

 **Asgore:** Sure!

 _Umm... as you c-can probably guess already Toriel, I l-like Chara... and I-I'm sorry I didn't ask permission to d-date them first... I was just so nervous when I asked them out, then so excited when I k-kissed them, that I just kinda forgot. Then I was just a little scared of you after the fireballs... I'm a green soul, not an orange... I barely was brave enough to make a move. A-anyway... I-I'd like permission to date them, please? They make me happy... and I try to do the same for them._

 **Asgore:** Sure! It is fine!

 **Toriel:** ASGORE!

 **Asgore and Toriel has a silent** **argument.**

 **Toriel:** Fine

 **sans fan male:**

 _Heyyyyyyaa everybody it's ur pal sans fan male here...heh...so kayla's pulling us the no big s word...eh. Well(wait why was I reviewing again...) Oh yeah! I just forgot to say: Kayla, ya know that guest that was telling you that they would give ya a bad time if you posted their previous review..?_  
 _Well...that was me...I just forgot to put my name...(wait your probably confused) well... I was typing an ask and then my finger slid to the post button...causing the post to get cut off...I then screamed in pain and jumped off a cliff realizing that you would post my mistake... Then after a few hours I decided to ask you not to post it...but you did anyway...so I gots a little scene for you all_

 **Kayla:** *sips a cup of coffee and rubs eyes* I did? Sorry I was tired at that moment... { **Author Note:** True fact; I was really tired at the moment}

 _*a mist surrounds Kayla's area, covering her view( I'm 50% sure that your a girl, plz don't get triggered)*_  
 _*A grey bone appears in he mist*_  
 _*a deep voice speaks in Kayla's ear* "I warned you of the consequences, now you chose... Face them...or DIE"_  
 _[KAYLA do not include anything in brackets, plz]_

 **Kayla:** I'm part determined and part perseverance, I think I can face em

 _"you are courageous miss Kayla" the bone hits kayla, doing 1HP._

 **Kayla: *** Heals self with something afterwards* ow ow ow-

 _*End scene*_

 _Well that was fun...hehehehehheh...anyway here's my ask/present.._  
 _Heyyyyyy sannnnnsssssyyyyyyy:_

 **Sans:** Yep?

 _"Catch"_

 _*throws a big pile of cash at sans ...a value of 2 millions dollah*_  
 _"Thats for your wedding my friend"_

 **Sans:** Ummmmm *faints over again*

 _"It's gonna happen someday...could be now...or later, but frisk is the best choice"_

 _SOME INFO FOR KAYLA: YO I m going on vacation for a bit so I'll try to stay updated, but I cant promise any more asks from myself...anyway...remember meeeeeeee...Ill miss you and correction: it's summer how u have school?! ;)... Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ { **Author Note:** Summer Vacation ended for me already thats why}  
 _*drops 99 ketchup bottles on the ground* that's for sans...bye_

 **Sans:** *grabs one, still lying on the ground*

 **Kamenreviewer:**

 _* Instead of normal reviewer, comes out of the portal is BURNING TEMMIES!*_  
 _Sin-Hunter (Normal form): MWAHAHAHAHA! BURN IN HELL DEMONS!_  
 _Kenji: Dude!_  
 _* Comes in wearing nothing but a towel.*_  
 _Kenji: What the he- * Quickly realizes everyone's staring at his six-pack. Awkward silence for 10 seconds. Quickly goes, and changes to casual clothes in 2 seconds.* As I was saying... What was in the water?! It made me Kayla's age!_

 **Kayla:** You assumed my Age was 18 previously, so your now 2 years older than me... I'm 16 btw

 _Sin-Hunter: Blame Emily. She added something in it._  
 _Emily: Hey! I had my chemistry set with me!_  
 _* Temmie appears.*_  
 _Temmie: Hoi!_  
 _Sin-Hunter: So another demon. WELL TIME TO-_  
 _* Many MANY more Temmies appear.*_  
 _All Temmies: Hoi!_  
 _Kenji: That's a lot of temmies!_  
 _?: HAHAHA! And there's more where they came from!_  
 _Sin-Hunter: Who said that?!_  
 _?: ME!_  
 _* Reveals a Temmie, with horribly deformed face, that is so ugly it even makes Hephaestus looks handsome ( yes I read Rick Riordan, all of the books.)_ { **Author Note:** OMG ME TOOOOOO}Wearing _Royal clothes and crown.*_  
 _Sin: WTF is that?!_  
 _Royal Tem: I AM THE TEMMIE KING! ARE YOU THE PEASENT THAT HAS BEEN KILLING MY KIND?!_  
 _Sin: Umm...yeah?_  
 _Temmie King: THEN YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! TEMS GET HIM!_  
 _* The temmies don't agree to his decision.*_  
 _Temmie King: WHAT?! FINE THEN I'LL DO IT TEMSELF! * Brings out a very complex looking ray gun.*_  
 _Kenji: Wait! That's my prototype! How the heck did you get it?!_  
 _Tem King: AHA! I MODIFIED THIS SO THAT IT WILL KILL ANY PERSON IN DIRECT CONTACT OF THE RAY BEAM!_  
 _Kenji: WHAT! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A TELEPORTATION DEVICE!_  
 _Tem King: WELL THEN! TIME TO * Accidentally pressed a button that fired of the Ray beam to a mirror reflecting it.* Whoops._  
 _* Ray beam is literally bouncing of everywhere, as it is starting to spread. And separate.*_  
 _Kenji: RUN! * Everyone panics, except for M who is drinking tea on the sofa.*_  
 _M: * Glugs tea.* Ahh, that was refreshing. * Calmly swats a laser, and turns on radio.*_  
 _* Cue: Benny hills theme.*_  
 _* Laser spreading everywhere, first hitting Toriel's pie. Though it doesn't get destroyed but copied into 2. Then hits Papyrus' new scarf, on the sofa, cloning it into two. Finally the remaining lasers hit the ketchup and chocolate stash cloning them. Which somehow one laser hits Kayla.*_  
 _Kenji: KAYLA!_  
 _* Reveals Kayla to not be dead.*_  
 _Kenji: Oh Thank- * Jawdrops.* Umm... WHAT THE HECK?!_  
 _* But reveals her to be, somehow, cloned into two of herself.*_  
 _Kenji:...I'LL FIX IT!_

 **Kyle:** Hey Kay, we ran out of...Never mind *walks out*

 _Tem King: HEY DON'T JUST IGNORE ME! * Sees Sin, with flames in his hands.* UMM Mercy?_  
 _Sin: No. * About to light Tem King on fire.*_  
 _Tem King: Wait! If you kill me, all of the Au portals will be opened!_  
 _Sin: Who wants to kill this abomination? * Doesn't care of majority, and kills him anyway.*_  
 _Tem King: GAAAAAH! IT BURNS! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS X DAAAAARK!_  
 _Sin: It's Sin hunter now. Oh by the way, I'm making a deal with you Temmies, don't try to invade my house or kill me, and I won't kill you._  
 _Kenji: Glad to see he's back in action. * Gives Papyrus new un breakable scarf, Chara some chocolate, an item which Kyle wants very badly, Kayla or Kaylas a remote to open new portals, and buzzer to know when there's an au coming, and finally fixed the entire mansion and makes it indestructible.*_  
 _M: This is my powers, so yeah._  
 _Kenji: JA NE._  
 _Sin Hunter: SEE YA FOOLS. * Summons portal.*_  
 _Kenji: ...really?_  
 _Sin: Hey you've got one, so why don't I?_

 **Kayla:** What the Asgore just happened.

 **Paps:** THERES 2 COUCHES NOW!

 **Everyone:** YAAAAAAAAAAY

 **Jerry:** Argh, it's not even comfy *gets kicked out by Kyle*

 **Sorial QAWTG:**

 _*A ten year old skele-boss monster hybrid teleports in, he is wearing a grey sweater with indigo stripes and black shorts)_  
 _KitKat, c'mon, you should know by now that cake makes babies. remember, I told you my auntie told us and my mom and dad confirmed it. We're going home, Immortal or not, now come on, mom is worried about you. *Sigh* Why did you have to drag me here?_

 **Undertalefan00:**

 _*sees Sorial chasing KitKat*_  
 _Sorial Bold Font! You should know by now not to jump to AU's Let Emma do their thing._  
 _*Sees the cake that KitKat left.*_  
 _Nobody eat that cake, it is laced with drugs. Emma, you should know better, as an aquaintance of your adoptive parents, you should know better!_

 **Sans:** My gawd where are these people coming from?

 **Chara:** *noms on cake* Wh-? *spits it all out*

 **Frisk:** *dunks cake* NO CAKE IN THIS HOUSE ANYMORE!

 _RIVERGASTER4LIFE_

 **Riverperson:** Please-

 **Gaster:** WANNA GO AT ME? HUH? *Gets dragged away by RP*

 _I wanna give the babies a middle name._  
 _Chara and Azzy's project will be known as Chasriel Zara Dreemurr. I think Zara is a good middle name._  
 _Frisk and Sans's project would be known as Frans Soriel . . . uhh What would the surname be?_  
 _WHAT! Soriel is a good middle name!_

 **Kayla:** Chill my friend, I respect both Soriel and Frans. I ship Frans more because the ship was the reason I'm in this fandom.

 _Yas, my review went through._  
 _So, Paps must love having a scarf that matches the sweater stripes of his future sibling in law. LOL._  
 _* Shouts*_  
 _I SHIP RIVERGASTER! !_

 **Gaster:** I SWEAR TO ASGORE I WILL- *gets dragged away by RP again*

 **Monsieur A:**

*Betty kicks Sans in the skull*

 **Sans:** GASP YOUR STILL ALIVE?!

 **Kayla:** *hugs Monsieur A* I missed you!

 **Kamenreviewer:**

 _* Kenji/ Kamen is thrown into the area, with the rest of the others spying on him.*_  
 _Kenji: LET ME BACK IN! LET ME LIVE! I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER BY OTHER PEOPLES WRATH!_  
 _* The others, don't open the portal.*_  
 _Kenji: Ugh, if only my soul was desire instead of hope. Um...* Goes up to Kayla again, and just hugs her, for a few seconds.* There, open the-_

 **Kayla:** Huh?

 _Emily: OOOOOOOH NOOOO! NOT THIS TIME! * Grabs Kenji by the shirt.* JUST KISS ALREADY!_  
 _Kenji: WOOAH! * Gets shoved into Kayla, with a full blown kiss, on the LIPS!* WAAH! * Breaks up the kiss. Stands there in shock.*_

 **Kayla:** *blushes* Wh-

 **Kyle:** *Brotherly-Mode activated* WHY YOU! *gets dragged away by Kayla*

 _Sin-Hunter : Um... I think you took it too far. * Temmie appears, Sin blowtorches it.* Is he ok?_  
 _Emily: I'm sure he's fine._  
 _Kenji: * has crashed, please reboot your console.*_  
 _Emily: ...Quick! SOMEBODY THROW WATER ON HIM!_  
 _* Somebody pours water on him, but it refused!*_  
 _M: Will, it work if someone says his signature line?_  
 _Sin: JA NE!_  
 _* Still doesn't work.*_  
 _M: I think, I'll help him out. * Carries, Kenji along with the others helping M.* See ya._  
 _Kenji: * Finally wakes up, kicks Sin in the face.* How long was I out for?_  
 _Sin: Long enough to remember the kiss. Ow._  
 _Kenji: ...I...I..._  
 _Sin: Well he's only in shock of joy, and fear that there will be a love triangle. So it's your call Kayla or Kyle. * Summons portal.* Bye._

 **Kyle:** *breaks into laughter*

 **Kayla:** KYLE ZIP IT! *blushes*

 **Kyle:** *wheezes* SO MUCH INCEST AHAHAHAHA

 **Kayla:** *stares right into Kyle's eyes.*

 **Kyle:** *falls asleep and gets a nightmare*

 **Kayla:** Serves you darn right...

 **Guest:**

 _So Betty can do a toned down penance stare? I thought a heroic Betty would be more like Venom than Ghost Rider._

(Insert an Answer from Aria [come back aria!])


	66. Ages

**Plagg:**

 _Have Flowey be painted blue and prank people as an "echo flower"._

 **Flowey:** Good idea.

Later

 **Flowey:** Kill yourself!

 **Ink:** WHAT THE HELL-

 **Popculturefan00:**

 _Well, I love Hopes & Dreams, for character themes, as for area themes, the CORE theme (Cuz it sounds similar to Death by Glamour. LOL)_

 _Sans, don't you feel awkward dating a kid? Frisk, don't you feel awkward dating an adult?_

 **Sans:** We're both teens...

 _BTW, how old is everyone, if ya don't mind me asking?_

 **Frisk, Chara, Asriel and Monster kid:** 16!

 **Sans, Undyne and Alphys:** 18!

 **Papyrus, Mettaton and Napstablook:** 17!

 **Asgore, Toriel, Gaster and Riverperson:** 40!

 **Kayla:** I'm 16 too

 **Kyle:** eh around 18

* * *

 **I'm kinda busy with Exams so don't rush me too much, thanks**


	67. Why he can and he couldn't?

**Popculturefan00:**

 _Wait... WAIT! Papyrus,_ Mettaton _and_ blooky _are all the same age as me, how lucky!_  
 _So_ lemmie _get this straight, Frisk is allowed to date Sans, but Chara cannot date Zach, Toriel, are you playing favorites?_  
 _(A good title for the next chapter would be TRIGGERED)_

 **Toriel:** It is simple, my child. I knew Sans for a long time already, so it's obvious I trust him. But Zach? I just got to know him, so I don't trust.

 **MrFiretank:**

 _*2 flashes of light shine behind the couch*_

 _(Fire): "Well...phew, we at least made it to the correct universe this time!"_  
 _Hana (OC): "Did you seriously think that I'd screw this up~?"_

 _From their cover arise two figures from another...not timeline or universe, just from somewhere else *cough* heaven *cough* *cough*. The man is wearing a blue cloak, which conceals his eyes and torso. The woman_ besides _him had a silk dress on her with a golden rope on her_ waist-line _while sporting strawberry-blond, short hair, yellow eyes and a...halo._

 _(Fire): "True, but AFTER you transported us into the_ medival _age...3 TIMES!"_  
 _Hana (OC): "Is that really my fault when-"_

 **Kayla:** Uh...

 **Kyle:** What the-

 **Frisk:** Wha-

 _*Notices everybody else in room staring at them*_

 _Hana (OC): "Oh...uh...HI!_  
 _(Fire): *Sigh* "Alright, hello you beautiful people and monsters of this story! I don't want to steal too much of your time, so I'll cut it a bit short for this one!"_  
 _(Fire): *Grabs...Chocolate Pizza (!?)* "Here, this is for Chara. A specialty made from_ german _pizza manufacturers, made out of a cookie dough bottom, chocolate glazing and white, dark and cookie toppings!" *Hands dessert pizza to Chara*_

 **Chara:** CHOCOLATE!

 _(Fire): "Alright then, sorry for interrupting you all! We'll be taking our leave now!"_  
 _Hana (OC): "But before that, we'll leave you with our question! Toriel, what are (in your opinion) the most important things when cooking_ pie _? Why? Well...that's for another time!"_

 **Toriel:** Never let your kids help *narrows eyes at Asriel, Chara and Frisk, who looks away nervously*

 _(Fire): "So, thank you all and until next time! I enjoy reading this and will stay loyal, so no worries!" *Whispers to Hana* "Don't you dare transport us somewhere random again!"_  
 _Hana (OC): "Calm down there. I'll get us home no problemo! What's the worst that could go wrong?"_  
 _(Fire): "...! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT Y-!"_

 _*_ Dissapears _in a flash of light*_

 **pandaxoom:**

 _Undyne, that is a bit young for a captain of the royal guard..._

 **Undyne:** What can I say? I was very promising...

 _and royal scientist for that matter._  
 _not_ _metion Undergound biggest celebrity._

 **Alphys:** They were in need for a royal scientist fast, Gaster was my mentor so they chose me. It was quite surprising, I thought they would have chosen Sans. But he declined.

 **Mettaton:** There are younger celebrities out there my darling! Don't sound so surprised

 _ok enough stalling._

 _-steals all ketchup and chocolate- Chara, Sans, WORK TOGETHER -runs away screaming-_

 **Sans:** Let's go shopping

 **Chara:** Kay.


	68. She gave him her shirt

**Kamenreviewer:**

 _* Kamen comes through the portal, with everyone.*_  
 _Kamenreviewer: Take_ your _time for the exam, believe me I know how important it is. Oh and sorry for the kiss._

 **Kayla:** Oh it's fine *blush* **{Author Note:** Oh thanks. **}**

 _Sin: Yup. Anyway, you don't have to answer this now but CAN YOU KILL THE ABOMINATION KNOWN AS THE TEMMIE KING?! HE'S OPENING PORTALS TO-_  
 _* Portal opens, pouring out Underswap Crew.*_

 **Blueberry:** HI BROTHER!

 **Carrot:** Sup

 **{Author Note:** Fact! US Sans is called Blueberry, or blue for short, and US Paps is called Carrot! **}**

 **Kayla:** I see you haven't read the rules. Killing Characters are strictly forbidden!

 _Sin: GOD DANG IT!_  
 _Kamen: Anyway, does Kayla have an Undertale Au counterpart, such as US!Kayla or UF!Kayla because... * Shows another portal, sees 0% of AU counterparts of the reviewer crew.* Yeah. Wehlp JA NE!_  
 _Sin: SEE YA FOOLS!_

 **Kayla:** Well...

 **US Kayla:** *is a swap version of Kyle* Hmmm what?

 **Kyle:** Cool! I'll name you!

 **Kayla:** Aw why?

 **Kyle:** 'Cause you keep doing the naming, Imma call her... Kyla (Pronunciation: Kyle-La)

 **Kyla:** What?

 _* Longest one yet, sorry.*_  
 _* Instead of normal group, what comes out instead is Error404 Sans, Bill Sans, and a strange guy in a mech suit.*_  
 _* The strange Guy, had rare armor. The helmet had strange cartoonish eyes, mouthpiece available, magenta hair that's spiked up to the left. On the chestplate was a system similar to a game controller and health bar, only this one had some extra armor pieces on the lower sides with a green 'collar'. His suit was pink with neon green accents and on his body was several sets of lines that went from his torso, which sported the same chest plate, to his sides and down his legs._

 _But the most obvious feature is the belt. It was a blocky green device, with a fuchsia cover and handle, along with a strange game cartridge in the two slots to the left of it and the letters 'GD' on it.*_

 _* For the mech suit, it had the same cartoonish eyes on the chest, a yellow torso, a two fists which were magenta coloured, two feet which had large magenta sneakers, and a hole in the top part of the mecha for the man to enter.*_

 _Error404: H-H7:$ Hold, : &4£Still, Y-Y6 You GLiTc5h. _**{Author Note:** R.I.P my eyes **}**  
 _Bill: Hey Come On Now Buddy! Stand Still So I Can VAPORIZE YOU!_  
 _* The mansion gets damaged from the fight. Between the three.*_  
 _Strange Man: You know it's Kamen Rider Ex-aid!( Lol, he's actually in a show. Search him.) Now then time to end you! * Ex-aid takes out the game cartridge.*_  
 _Belt: GASHUN! * Puts it in a weapon, that is a combo of Sword Axe Gun.*_  
 _Weapon: MAXIMUM GASHATTO! * Ex-aid gets into shooting stance.* Zyu-Kyu-Kyu-Kyun! KIMEWAZA!_  
 _B!Sans: Eat This! * Fires All attacks at Ex-aid.*_  
 _404: D!3 y0u Git(h! * Does the same._  
 _* Ex-aid blocks all attacks. And shoots!*_  
 _Weapon: MAXIMUM MIGHTY~ CRITICAL FINISH! * The weapons shoots a energy beam, that sends both of them flying into a wall.*_

 _B!Sans: HaHa! Pain Is Hilarious- Ow. That Actually Hurt? How The Heck?!_

 _* Act.*_  
 _* Check.*_  
 _* Error404 and Bill Sans.*_  
 _* Error404, Attack Unlimited - 0. Defense Unlimited - 0.*_  
 _* The ansestor of error sans, can't kill. But now since he's reprogrammed, is mortal, and weaker than anything.*_

 _* Bill Sans, Attack Infinite - 0. Defense Infinite - 0.*_  
 _* Is a Sans possessed by Bill cypher. Was the trickster that Ink has been defeated by, now just like Error404 he's mortal and weak.*_

 _404: I-mP0ssiBe!_  
 _Ex-aid: Heh, now eat this. * Ejects from mech suit, and closes and opens belt.*_  
 _Belt: GACCHAAN! KIMEWAZA! GACHAN!_  
 _Ex-aid: SAYANORA!_  
 _Belt: MAXIMUM MIGHTY~ CRITICAL BRE~AK! * Ex-aid does a side kick, a explosion happens, and the two Sans are sent flying into a portal.*_  
 _Ex-aid: Heh, that'll take them to be petrified in a digital jail, for eternity._

 _* He just noticed the crowd of people.*_  
 _Ex-aid: Oh hey everyoneeee...* Noticed Kayla.* K-Kayla?! Um... Oh right! * Closes the belt and takes out the cartridge.*_  
 _Belt: GACCHAAN! GASHUN! * Reveals the man to be KENJI?!*_  
 _Kenji ( Kamenreviewer.): Um... I can explain._  
 _* That is till Emily, moves at light speed, and takes off Kenji's Shirt, revealing his six-pack.*_  
 _Kenji: EMILY! Anyway very, very, very, sorry about the kiss. But just two questions. Can you and the Undertale cast react to the Disbelief Papyrus Underpants version, and do you mind me sending you some lyrics for songs, on the review page? Oh and could someone hand me a shirt, I have a cool reward._

 **Kayla:** Actually, we've seen that already... I regret a lot. Also, sure, as long as the author doesn't have to add it into the ask. And about the shirt, maybe I can find one in my closet that is for both boys and girls. *walks to room*

Later

 **Kayla:** Found one. I've worn it before but it was too big, you can have it, keep it if you want. *throws a shirt that has a gaster blaster picture on the back, it's a few sizes too big for Kayla so it might fit perfectly on Kenji.*

 _Kenji: Oh btw Kayla, * Gives her remote with two antennas, with blue button ( Merge.), green button ( Split.), and red button ( Clone.)* Whelp gotta go, * Summons portal.* JA NE._

 **Kayla:** That's going into the drawer of I-Too-Afriad-To-Use-Stuff.

 **Popculturefan00:**

 _*A bird with purple eyes crashes into the window*_  
 _*Someone looks out, to see a human with pointy ears and sparkly cheeks*_  
 _(Abi): OOf *Rubs head* now i know why birds always crash *Sees people staring* Oh hi, the name's Abigail, but please, call me Abi. Utf can't be here, so I'm here instead._

 **Kayla:** Oh, kinda already miss her.

 **Mettaton:** Oh *hides disappointment*

 **pandaxoom:**

 _you didnt chase me... I ran all the way to alaska and you didnt chase me..._  
 _*sobs of both happiness and grief*_

 _and hey, Gaster? can you play the kazoo. any song_ you _want but it has to be on the kazoo._

 **Sans:** Wait no-

 **Gaster:** I wanted to this for a long time... *holds a Kazoo* I think we're gonna be friends *plays the song in the meme*

 _Sans you are the back up on tromBONE. *hands him a trombone made out of bones with a craved gaster blaster for the end*_

 **Sans:** *plays Wake Me Up*

 _ok and you have thirty seconds to think of and agree of a song. *raises a camera and begins recording*_

 **Gaster and Sans:** *plays Megalovania*

 _i once again apologize to chara and sans. *gives a book of the name '1001 skelePUNS' and gives chara a chocolate modeling kit*_

 **Sans:** Oh sweet! *opens it, but theres a physics book inside* Heheheheh...

 **Chara:** *makes a chocolate statue of Toriel* Peace offering, let me date Zach...

 **Toriel:** I already said you could! But thank you, my child.

 _BYE_

 **Kayla:** Ok


	69. Ohohoho its number 69! no sin

**Kamenreviewer Neos:**

 _* Everybody comes out, and sees the merged cast.*_  
 _M: OK NO! * Returns the cast back to original selves. Kenji comes, changed into a 16 year old.*_

 _Kenji: Hey Kayla. * Gives Kayla her old shirt, which has shrunk to fit her, and a new shirt that says Undertale, and has the seven souls on the back, with the entire cast on the front. Including Kayla and Kyle.* So umm..._

 **Kayla:** Oh sweet! Thanks! *hugs Kenji*

 _Emily: JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!_  
 _Kenji: Umm, yeah, do you mind if I go on a date with you?_

 **Kayla:** Wha- I mean um sure?

 _Kenji: Yosh!_  
 _* After the date, the two go to the area where the monsters were freed.*_  
 _Kenji: Thanks, for having this Q &A. This really brightens things up a lot. * The two get closer.* Umm... * Blushes.* So if Kyle's your adopted brother, then what happened to your real parents._

 **Kayla:** I don't have any. I was born from a fusion of 2 souls combined, Perseverance and Determination...

 _Kenji: * Comforts her.* It's ok, you had it better than me. * With pain in voice.* I was raised all my life in an orphanage, so I never knew who they were. * Gets even closer Blushes even more.* Hey, umm do you mind if I do something?_

 **Kayla:** Ok!

 _* Uses magic to summon a few fireworks, in the sky.*_

 **Kayla:** Oh wow! That's so cool...

 _Kenji: Well...* Gets in real close almost kissing. When...*_  
 _Emily: I SHIP IT!_  
 _* Record scratch. With Emily and everyone including paparazzi there.*_  
 _Kenji: You._  
 _Emily: I have no regrets, JA NE! * Kenji chases Emily.*_

 **Kayla:** Hmm?...

 **Popculturefan00:**

 _(Abi) actually, she gave me a note to send, but i might've swallowed it when i transformed back into my elfish form. anyway, Utf really likes Mettaton, and she is too flustered at the moment to show her face. she is sorry for the inconvienience and hopes you can forgive her._  
 _*A version of Abi, with a moree lavender and avocado green color scheme walks through a portal*_  
 _(US Abi) Oh, another me? *Sees the crowd, blushes* Ohmigod! NTT is here! Hey, other me who is dressed as Utf, introduce me to him._  
 _(Abi) *Sighs, rolls eyes* Fine *Looks at NTT* Ntt, this is Abigail, Abigail, say hi to NTT_

 **Napstaton:** Wazzup!

 **pandaxoom:**

 _*sneaks into Kayla's room and opens a drawer. it was thankfully not her sock drawer. takes out a certain remote* I wonder what this does? (if Kayla comes in, I jump out the window)_  
 _*runs back into the main room and starts randomly fusing every one before disappearing in a flash of purple and aqua green, laugh fading away*_

 **Chara:** Well this... feels familiar... *fused with Frisk*

 **Frisk:** *rolls eyes* tell me about it...

 **Kayla:** What the- WHO TOUCHED MY- *sees everyone fused* **WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!**

 **Sans:** This is inconvinent

 **Paps:** *fused with Sans* WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?!

Some Time Later, Everyone got unfused with the help of someone (You guys can choose who)

 **Guest:**

 _(Evil laugh)_  
 _Time for some trigger action_  
 _Hey Sans you are gonna be a great husband to Frisk and an excellent dad_

 **Sans:** Oh yeah sure- Wait d-d-dad?! *faints*

 **Paps:** Sans isn't afraid of having kids *carries Sans* His afraid of the responsibilty.

 **Frisk:** Figured.

 _Gaster and RP sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

 **Riverperson:** I AM TRALALA OUT OF HERE!

 **Gaster:** *fades into a pile of goop*

 **Sans:** Guess his called, GOOPster now eh? *cue drums sound*

 _Toriel Zach got Chara pregnant_

 **Toriel:** WHAT?!

 **Chara:** UNTRUE! Mom, you said you don't trust askers, so don't trust em. I'm not lying.

 **Toriel:** A-a-alright, my child. But if find out you were lying, your boyfriend is dead meat.

 _jokes though he did in another timeline_

 **Frisk:** Too late, mum's too mad to listen now.


	70. Jerry Can't die

**Kamenreviewer Neos:**

* Kenji comes through, with a really cute 7 year old boy.*  
Kenji: Hey there, so I brought in someone.  
Boy: Hi there. I'm Haru, glad to meet you big sis Kayla.

 **Kayla:** Aw so cute! *pats Haru's head*

Kenji: So anyways.  
* Both Kayla and Kenji are dragged away at light speed. Into a dinner date, unwilling, by Emily.*  
Kenji: I ,* Both get changed into fancy clothes.* Swear that. * The setting is changed to be romantic.* I didn't * There is both of their favorite foods available.* agree to, * A violinist is placed there.* EMILY WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?! * Emily brings out Sans with Frisk, along with Chara and Zach, and does the same things.*  
Emily: * With web camera.* Mettaton come quick! We got some juicy gossip!

 **Mettaton:** OH YES! LET'S RECORD THIS BEAUTIFUL MOMENT SHALL WE, DARLING?

Haru: Big bro, big sis? What kind of gossip is this.  
Kenji: One that you shouldn't know.  
Haru: Oh. By the way, what's Sin?  
* Covers Haru's ears.*  
Kenji: WHO'S TRYING TO TAINT THIS INNOCENT CHILD?!  
Haru: So does Big Sis Kyla have have a Brother?

 **Kayla:** Well kinda

 **Kyle:** Yo!

* Underfell portal is opening.*  
* Kenji pushes, Haru into a portal before Underfell comes.*  
Kenji: Gotta go. * Jumps into portal.* JA NE.

 **UF Kayla:** Sup peasants.

 **Kayla:** My Turn! Imma name you... Kadge (Pronounced as: k-edge)

 **Kadge:** What? Thats... Kinda not bad... but it's still really Sissy.

 **Kyla:** Merp.

 _* Everyone comes in, with Haru having earmuffs specifically designed to block swear words.*_  
 _Haru: Big Bro. Why do I have to wear these?_  
 _Kenji: Because you need to be innocent. * Blushes when sees Kayla.* Well, Kayla, I..._  
 _M ( Reviewer.): Oh for the love of God._  
 _Emily: KAYLA! KENJI HAS A CRUSH ON YOU! AND LIKE LIKES YOU!_  
 _Kenji: HEY THAT'S PRIVATE! * Chases Emily.*_

 **Kayla:** Hmmm? Oh I like you too! Your a great friend, probably the best I had! *friendzoned Kenji*

 _Sin-Hunter: Anyway, you should look at this. * Shows Kayla or Kaylas two pictures of the future.*_  
 _* First Pic is fully grown Sans and Frisk, with what seems to be twin Girls as children.*_  
 _* The second is fully grown Zach and Chara, with a Girl and a boy in the picture.*_

 _Hunter: So yeah, that's gonna happen in 2 to 5 years._

 **Kyla:** ... Wait wha-

 **Kadge:** Holy fuck-

 **Kayla:** That's my AU, dummies, and coooool!

 _* Kenji comes back, with him and Emily looking beaten up.*_  
 _Kenji: I am so sorry for Emily telling you that. * Falls onto the floor.* JA NE. * Fall unconscious.*_  
 _Hunter: You can move him somewhere else. * Summons portal.* SEE YA FOOLS._

 **Kayla:** Why apologise? It wasn't that bad...

 **Popculturefan00:**

 _(US Abi) Hey, so, NTT, question one, would you smooch a ghost? LOL. Question two, can you make me a mixtape?_

 **NTT:** Bruh, sure why not? And m'kay! *hands one to US Abi, it's called Spicy Boyfriend **{Author's Note:** A real song btw, search it up on YT **}**

 _* A version of Abi walks through the UF portal, she still has purple eyes, but wears red eyeshadow, and black eyeliner. Her elf ears are pierced and her teeth come to jagged edges. She wears a red hoodie and black jeans._  
 _(UF Abi) hey, ugh what are with these pussies! you're all so weak! i betcha i could beat you all in a fight, be mindful, i was taught at a young age to fight without MERCY. Now. *picks teeth clean using a blade* Who shall my next victim be?_

 **Zach:**

 _Well, at least you won't get grounded for dating me anymore. Now we just need to wait for your mom to like me._  
 _So... wanna make some brownies? They'll be extra chocolatey~_

 _*mixes batter and goes to put it in a pan, but trips and spills it all over self*_  
 _Ahh... crap, guess I'll just have to- uhh Chara you ok- mmmph!_

 **Chara:** CHOCOLATE! *kisses Zach, but they didn't kiss him because of the chocolate, they just wanted to kiss him, but they're just gonna use the chocolate as an excuse*

 **Guest:**

 _can jerry be killed?_

 **Sans:** Let's test that shall we? *breaks the Do-Not-Kill-Characters-Rule*

 **Omega Flowey, Asriel Dreammur God Of Hyperdeath, Genocide Sans, Undyne the Undying, Mettaton NEO, Genocide Frisk and Chara attacks Jerry.**

 **Jerry:** *still alive* Urgh, you all suck.

 **MrFiretank:**

 _*2 Lights shine outside of the window Paps always breaks, before a known figure does the same...*_ **(It's Undyne's house btw)**

 _(Fire): OUCH! *Picks shards of glass away* "Damn...this is much more painful than in looks."_  
 _'?' (OC): "Be at least grateful that it wasn't Hana who teleported you this time...or else you'd be stuck somewhere else."_  
 _(Fire): *Groans* "Yeah, you're right 'G'..."_

 _A figure in a white suit with a grey tie and buisness boots walks calmly through the door. He has short white hair and face that resembles Commander Morrison for...some reason._

 _*Everyone else stares at Fire and then at 'G'*_

 _'G' (OC): "...It is rude to stare, you know?" *Everyone else reacts*_  
 _(Fire): "Uhm...hehe. Sorry for that. I wanted to try it at least once, and not to worry Kayla! I'll repair the window when I leave...I swear."_

 **Kayla:** Sure...?

 _"Oh, by the way! Papyrus, how do you jump out of that thing without feeling pain or such?"_

 **Papyrus:** I am a SKELETON! *proudly poses*

 _'G' (OC): "Sorry for the sudden interruption, but before you ask where my colleague from last time is, she's current stuck in paperwork so she'll not appear for the next days...Before I forget it, allow me to introduce myself, since Fire was already here once. I am God, or 'G' for future reference and NO, I am not 'your' god so to speak. Just the chairman from heaven."_

 **Kyle:**... Okay?

 _(Fire): "I KNOW it's weird and such, but...Alright, before we take all the screentime away, here are my few questions:_  
 _1\. Has anyone seen Muffet in this Ask? And if yes, how's her buisness going?" *Blushs*_

 **Muffet:** Oh hello Deary! Yes it's going fine! I haven't appeared yet because I wasn't asked by anyone.

 _'G' (OC): "2. Have the Temmie's ever thought of fabricating their Temmie Flakes? Uhm...and I'd like to buy a pack of them..." *Does deal*_

 **Temmie:** After help frum da goat woman and fire GuY and da spidar, temmie haz made a good flake! *it's made out of pie, donuts and burgers.*

 _(Fire): "Hehe! He has a sweet tooth, so yeah. And lastly, Chara?" *Speaks to her in a hushed voice* "What is the one thing you like Zach for the most? I won't force you to ask."_

 **Chara:** He cares more than anyone does, sure Mum and Dad, Frisk and Asriel, even Flowey cares but... *looks up and her eyes sparkles a little* He's the only one who actually took time to care for me...

 _'G' (OC): "And with that, we'll take our leave. Thanks for today and until next time. But before we go..." *Whispers to Kayla and Toriel * "If you wanna know why he asked about Muffet...well, he has a crush." 'This is for blurting out my sweet tooth to others...'_

 **Toriel:** Well then... *runs and tells Muffet.*

 **Kayla:** *posts the "news" on UnderNet, it gets a hundred likes*

 **Muffet:** Oh... My...

 _'G' (OC): *Grabs Fire by the neck of his cloak* "Until our next ask."_  
 _(Fire): *Waves to everybody* "Yeah, the window is already complete, so bye! Oh and 'G'...what did you say to them?"_  
 _'G' (OC): "Nothing important...nothing really important."_

 _*Leaves in a flash of light*_

* * *

 **Just to let ya'll know, Kyle's Underswap and Underfell Ver. is;**

 **US Kyle:** **Kayle *Kay-el***

 **UF Kyle: Kyalm *Calm***

 **THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS AN INTRODUCTION OF KAYLA AND KYLE AND THEIR AU COUNTERPARTS.**


	71. INTRODUCTION

**AN INTRODUCTION OF KAYLA AND KYLE AND THIER AU COUNTERPARTS**

* * *

 **APPEARANCES**

 **Kayla:** _Has a purple ribbon in her hair, a red dress with a orange bowtie. Blue boots and brown hair. Violet eyes and a normal skin tone._

 **Kyle:** _Has brown hair with sky blue eyes, a blue hoodie jacket and dark brown jeans, regular red sneakers, a normal skin tone._

 **Kyla (US Kayla):** _Has a red hoodie jacket, a dark brown skirt and red boots, eyes are navy blue and hair is brown_

 **Kayle (US Kyle):** _a purple bowtie, a red shirt with sleeves, orange jeans and blue sneakers, eyes are indigo purple and hair is brown._

 **Kadge (UF Kayla):** _Purple ribbon in hair a little torn, her eyes a indigo purple and hair is black. Orange bowtie is very dull and the dress is blood red, have little spikes on the tip of the blue boots and wears a choker with a shape of a blood drop._

 **Kyalm (UF Kyle):** _Hair is black and has a navy blue hoodie jacket, brown jeans are torn a little and has blood red sneakers, eyes are navy blue, wears a bracelet with spikes on his wrist._

* * *

 **PERSONALITY**

 **Kayla:** _Is very bubbly and loves to smile, she doesn't like to be looked down on and lies a little just so she can fit in. Meeting and befriending new people are her top priorities._

 **Kyle:** _Usually the cool and calm one, but is too overprotective of Kayla (Cuz she's his sister), he doesn't show his overprotective attitude. Most of the times, his really oblivious to things_.

 **Kyla:** _Just like Kyle, she's really cool and calm, unlike Kyle, she isn't protective over her brother, due to her being the younger one. She's really oblivious and wouldn't what is going on sometimes._

 **Kayle:** _He has ADHD, he can't sit still and he finds almost anything humourous. He likes meeting someone entirely new and tries to befriend them. Even if he doesn't show it, his protective over Kyla._

 **Kadge:** _After falling into Mount. Ebott, Kadge lost all her happy feelings, which was replaced by negative feelings. She easily gets angry at people and would always shout at them, acting really bossy. She likes to see herself as a person with the highest of Standards._

 **Kyalm:** _Since he didn't fall into the Underground, he didn't end up like Kadge. He has a really positive feeling, but his still oblivious as ever. He is usually hiding inside the house, avoiding everyone, afraid of getting into a fight. When it's a verbal fight, he'll try to stop the argument._

* * *

 **SOULS**

 **Kayla, Kayle and Kadge:** _Soul of Diligence (Brown)_

 **Kyle, Kyla and Kyalm:** _Soul of Bravery (Orange)_

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION TO THE SOUL OF DILIGENCE**

 _The Soul Of Diligence is brown in color and is a mixture of the Determination and Perseverance souls. The soul bearer will have the ability to read, manipulate and control minds._

 _Controling a person's mind is very risky as when the soul_ _bearer is done controling thier victuim's mind, they'll crumble to the ground and go into deep sleep._

 _Manipulating a person's mind is by replacing a memory with a fake one, erasing the memory or giving hallucinations._

 _Reading the mind is simple as not but energy is needed for that. Kayla tends to only read minds, she also does manipulating if she has to and she vowed to never control a person's mind._


	72. His in a jar

**Popculturefan00:**

( _US Abi) *Blushes at the title of the song* T-thanks. *Starts listening to song_  
 _(UF Abi) tch, such a dweeb,*Mimicks in a sickly sweet voice*'Romeo oh Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?'_

 **NTT:** No problem, bro.

 **justice aberdeen:**

 _have no internet friends_

 _so plz be my friend_  
 _its hard enoigh to the end_  
 _so plz be my friend_  
 _i work hard all day long_  
 _so plz be my friend_

 **{Author: ... why did i bother adding this...}**

 _me:hi_  
 _im justice aberdeen_  
 _uh i just-_  
 _rude bestie: she says she loves this...whatever this is_  
 _me: y-yeah kinda...just uh dont go all super fangirl on us cuz y'know its wierd_  
 _rude bestie: and embarrassing to us all_  
 _me: yeah pretty much but i do enjoy this thingy so… until our dreams fade to dust...JA NE !_

 **Kayla:** Why thank you!

 **Kamenreviewer Neos:**

 _* M comes through with everyone except Kenji.*_  
 _M: Serenity! (aka: Justice Aberdeen.) I can't believe your back! It's been so long since I've seen you at Katya's! It's me Mark! ( Get a account, it's a lot quicker)_ **{Author: My thoughts too}**  
 _Sin: Yeah, since then a lot has changed I've changed my name to Sin Hunter!_  
 _Emily ( Brown haired girl): I'm added!_  
 _Haru ( Really cute 7 year old.): So am I!_  
 _* Gives Justice group hug.*_  
 _M: So... Has anybody seen Kenji?!_  
 _* A small jar rolls out of the portal, with KENJI IN IT?!*_  
 _Kenji ( Kamen.): HELP ME!_  
 _M ( Reviewer.) : Umm, the others work try to get Kenji out of the jar, in the meantime can you come here Kayla?_

 **Kayla:** Ok!

 _* They go talk in another room.*_  
 _M: About what I said yesterday, Kenji doesn't just see you as a friend. He * Looks around and blocks out others.* loves you._

 **Kayla:** ... Ohhhhhhh so that what she meant.. Ok *ears redden*

 _M: Just... Kinda don't talk about it for now, as he's REALLY shy. * They go back out.*_  
 _Emily: NOTHINGS WORKING! * Shows every tool from Chainsaws to Nukes, doing absolutely nothing.*_  
 _M: Give me that. * Unscrews the lid.* There. * Bright light shines.*_  
 _* KENJI IS SOMEHOW ON TOP OF KAYLA! IN PERSONAL WAY!*_  
 _Kenji: GAAAAAAAH! SORRY!_

 **Kayla:** It's fi-

 **Kyle:** *comes running at Kenji*

 **Kayla:** *grabs hold of Kyle* nope.

 _M: Whelp. * Summons portal.*_  
 _Kenji: JA... NE. * A bit in shock.*_  
 _Sin: SEE YA FOOLS._


	73. No more of UL

**Zach:**

 _*hanging out with Chara, watching TV on the couch*_  
 _You know, I wonder why people were worried I'd gotten you pregnant? I mean, Kayla stops sin before it happens... or does it just have to not be visible to the fourth wall? I dunno... we should check on that, just in case we want to sometime. Speaking of which, what do you think of her and Kenji?_

 **Chara:** Ship it like Fedex

 _I like them together, but Kenji just needs to make a move... or Kayla does._

 _*Toriel walks in on them making out later*_  
 _*gives a sheepish grin*_  
 _Uhh, h-hi T-Toriel. H-how are you?_

 **Toriel:** *stares at Zach*

 _Uhh... Chara? Why is your mom glaring at me even more intensely than usual lately?_

 **Chara:** Someone told her that you got be pregnant...

 _*blushes*_  
 _I-I... WHAT?! But we didn't- Why would someone say that?! Do they want me to die?!_

 **Toriel:** *walks out* If you get my child pregnant and I find out, pray that you'll survive.

 **Samthebutcher:**

 _I never thought I'd see the day when there was a ship listed in the description that didn't include an Undertale character. I mean, shipping reviewers with characters is weird enough but... shipping a reviewer with yourself? I'm assuming that Kayla is the story version of the author, correct me if I'm wrong. That's kind of weird in my opinion._

 **{Author:** Meh, I feel that shipping UT Characters ONLY is kinda boring. Also, the Kayla and Kenji one is a ship, if you've read everything you'd know **}**

 _Hmm... what if we put Chara's knife in Sans' ketchup bottle?_  
 _*uses magical infusion power to shove knife into the bottle because I can totally do that*_

 **Kayla:** Wait-

 _BETTER IDEA!_  
 _*uses severely OP infusion power to put TEMMIE into the ketchup bottle*_

 **Temmie:** HOI! I IZ IN DIS BOTTEL!

 _*sips a Starfait while this madness is occurring*_

 **Sans:** What the f- *looks into ketchup bottle* I should sleep more *goes into room, leaves the bottle on the table*

 _Welp, time for me to make like a tree and branch! Yes, I totally said that right. Bye!_

 **pandaxoom:**

 _{about my recent review, its underfell FLOWEY! thanks}_  
 _{never type what is in curly brackets}_ **{** **Author:** Kid, I've long forgotten what you just corrected. **}**

 _*a indigo and gold portal opens and UF!Panda (Tiger) jumps in with the merging device, grinning like a maniac, and fuses every person in the room with their crush or an AU version*_

 **Frisk:** This feeling again *fused with US Frisk*

 **US Frisk:** Because I'm the Chara in my AU.

 **Frisk:** Ah ok.

 **Papyrus:** Oh my god- *fused with Carrot (US Paps)*

 **Kayla:** Damn- *fused with Kadge*

 **Kadge:** UNFUSE US NOW YOU FU- *censored all the way*

 _Mwa hahhahaha! now you cant change back unless i say so!_  
 _*a white and purple portal appears*_  
 _Tiger: F %$! see ya later, suckers! *opens her portal and runs through*_  
 _*panda and US!panda(light) appear through portal and see the fused peoples* Light: crap, she was right here!_  
 _Panda: we are sooo sorry, I should have never stole that device. now after that villain!_  
 _Light:wait!_  
 _Panda:what?_  
 _Light: *runs and hugs underfell and who ever he is fused with* ok, lets go_

 **UF Sans:** *fused with Blueberry* ?

 **Blue:** Yay hugs!

 **UF Sans:** Stfu you annoying bi-

 **Carrot:** *glares at UF Sans*

 _Panda:finally! *opens portal and the two walk through it*_

 **Kamenreviewer Neos:**

 _* M comes back.*_  
 _M: OK NOPE NOPE NOPE! * Gets out spare remote, unfuses everyone, and enchanted them with magic to make them not fuse again.*_  
 _M: Phew. * Two portals open, one is Kenji, Emily, and Sin. The other has Haru come out.*_  
 _Kenji: * Choke holds Sin.* WHY THE HECK DID YOU SEND US TO UNDERLUST?! I ALMOST LOST MY VIRGINITY BECAUSE OF YOU! * Three portals open to littletale, Outertale, and underlust. Oh god no.*_  
 _Sin: * Pushes Kenji off.* HEY AT LEAST I SENT HARU TO LITTLETALE! * Pushes everyone back into the correct AU portal before the other portals open.* SEE YA FOOLS._

 **Kayla:** *makes a Chara face* HELL NO AM I GONNA HAVE UNDERLUST HERE. NOT NOW, NOT LATER, NOT EVER

 **Kyle:** You can already hear the blood being splattered.

 _Later_

 **Kayla managed to get Ink and Core Frisk to close the Underlust portal and make a saftey barrier around Undertale to prevent an Underlust AU Portal and Characters from ever appearing**

 **Little Sans:** *taps Sans' shoulder* excuse me, but where the fuck are we?

 **Sans:** I'm so proud of you *carries Lil' Sans, with tear in eye*

 _Later again._

 _* The cast comes through, with Kenji having a gift in his hands.*_  
 _Kenji: Ok... * Goes up to Kyle.* Kyle I just want to apologize for those times which I accidentally caused you to freak out. Believe me I understand being protective, I care about Haru a lot!_  
 _* Literally, shows Haru wearing protective armor made of Transparent soundproof, bulletproof pillows, surrounded by titanium.*_  
 _Haru: Big bro, must I wear this? I can walk on my own. * Takes off all the armor.*_  
 _Kenji: Well, you need to be safe from dying and bad words._  
 _Haru: Really? * Tilts head in confusion, cutely.* Do you think so Big Sis? * Accidentally makes adorable puppy eyes.*_

 **Kayla** : We have to protect his innocence, keep the armor on kid.

 _Kenji: TOO... CUTE!_  
 _Haru: * Goes back to normal cute mode.* Huh?_  
 _Kenji: Phew. Well, if you would mind, can I gain permission to date her._

 **Kyle:** Well... As long as you don't go any lower than kissing.

 _Kenji: YES! I mean, thank you. Oh yeah, something for you! * Gives Kyle, package.* Open it._  
 _* Inside are two gloves, they are red with yellow outlines, and have a Tyranosaurus Rex symbol on it.*_  
 _Kenji: Try, punching or blocking when you wear them._

 **Kyle:** Oh wow ok.

 _* The Gloves make ghost heads of Tyranosaurus when punching, and when blocking it makes ghostly Tyranosaurus claws to block.*_  
 _* Info.*_  
 _* Tyra Breakers Attack 90 Billion. Defense 70 Billion.*_  
 _* They are the embodiment of bravery, and are chosen by that of the dinosaurs powers, INV is increased by 999.*_  
 _Kenji: So is that ok? Because * Summons Portal.* JA NE._  
 _* A portal to Outertale is just - *_  
 _Sin: NO! * Zips it back.* I WILL NOT STAND THERE AND TAKE IT! * Throws everyone back into the portal.* SEE YA FOOLS!_

 **Guest:**

 _On a scale of 1 to 10000000 how fabulous is Mettaton? ;)_

 **MTT:** Numbers can't describe me darling!


	74. Error Kayla just attacked him

**Popculturefan00:**

 _Oh, hey, I realised Abi never got to give you the note, so here._  
 _*Hands love poem, blushing slightly*_

 _(The note says_  
 _Dear Mettaton,_  
 _Roses are red_  
 _Violets are blue_  
 _Sugar is sweet_  
 _But nothing compared to you.)_

 **Mettaton:** Thank you, darling!

 **pandaxoom:**

 _*indigo and white portal, which Light walks through grumbling, before looking up and seeing all the UNfused characters*_

 _Light:Oh come ON! we went all the way to the PJO_ **{Author:** Percy Jackson! **}** _universe and killed the minotaur, and you guys are aready unfused... which is great, but STILL!_  
 _Panda:calm down, other me, you got to bang Octavian's ghost on the head with a crowbar. be happy._  
 _Light: that is true... but STILL!_  
 _Panda: *gives her a large box of lindt chocolate* here, go make friends._

 **Chara:** Chocolate! Can I have some?

 _Light: here, have some! :D_

 _Panda: ok, since we have failed to apprehend the culprit, we are just gonna stay here, in case Tiger comes back. call if you need me. *summons computer and begins to watch RWBY* say Undyne, Alphys, I am watching an anime, and you both will probably love it. *summons several bean bags and gestures them over*_

 **Undyne:** Anime! *flops onto bean bag*

 **Alphys:** Alright... *sits next to Undyne*

 **SoulDuality:**

 _*A faceless ghost made out of green jelly floats in through the wall Carrying a Boy wearing a mask with an X over one eye and a girl with small black and white wings and purple hair * Hey Zach said that soul and squim could hang out here so I am just here to drop them off ... Bye * poofs out * ._

 _Soul: HELLO_

 _Squim: Hey How are you guys ?_

 **Kayla:** We're good.

 **rudest bestie:**

 _h-hi mark_ _i uh kinda missed you_ _n-not in a wierd way_ _or anything cuz_ _i mean we barely know each other_  
 _rude bestie: i swear to the stars…_  
 _me: why would you swear to the stars?_  
 _rude bestie: ask the goddamn question!_  
 _me: jeez fine i will?_ _underswaap papy will you go out with me_ _cuz i love you and would never kill your family_ _cuz thats kinda not cool_ _so yeah plz_ _i dont want to sound desperate_  
 _rude bestie: too late for that_  
 _me: oh shut up katy_ _anyways ya wanna date me?_

 **Carrot:**... *opens mouth then closes it. Then opens mouth and blushes* I'm um already with someone...

 **justice aberdeen:**

 **(For Kamenreviewer Neo, Or Mark)**

 _hi guys_  
 _*walks up to emily* hi emily its nice to meet you_  
 _*kneels down to harus level* hi cutie how are you?_  
 _*walks over to sin, hugs tightly* heya_  
 _*walks up to kenji hugs tightly as well* hi_  
 _*turns and looks at mark* hey mark *kisses mark on the cheek*_  
 _*giggles* i missed you bye_

 **(For the ask)**

heya kayla  
thanks for uhm using my song

 **Kayla:** Np.

i uh do that when i forst start  
talking on a uhm  
thingy  
anyways questions  
underswap papyrus do you like raisins?

 **Carrot:** Meh, their fine i guess

then how about a date?  
i will bomb you with pickuplines so deal with it

 **Carrot:** *nervously scratches back of skull* Like i said, I'm with someone...

ooh new song thingy here:

hello  
how are you today  
lolve your shirt  
and your face  
take a look and do you see  
you are staring back at me  
do you see  
you are love eternally  
love for you and me  
love love loved love  
love for you and me

til our dreams fade to dust  
xoxoxo  
JA NE

 **{Author:** *le claps* **}**

 **Kamenreviewer Neo:**

 _* A portal of Outertale opens.*_  
 _* A large knocking sound is heard on the door.*_

 **Kayla:** The door's open, come right in!

 _?: UUGGH. * The man is KENJI?!*_  
 _Kenji: * He is in terrible shape, his entire body is bruised, he is bloody, has a large scar across his chest, with one billionth of hp.* HELP... me... * Falls unconscious.*_

 **Kayla:** Dear me! *helps Kenji*

 **Kadge:** Pathetic *rolls eyes*

 **Kyalm:** Be nice *nudges Kadge*

 _* 4 Hours later.*_  
 _* Kenji wakes up in bandages, breathing heavily.*_  
 _Kenji: What the? * Kenji remembers.* Oh... Yeah. * Sees where he is.* Oh hey Guys, Kaylas , Kyles, and Starla. ( That's Outertale Kayla name I came up with.)_ **{Author:** My god thanks for helping me name these ppl XD **}**

 **Starla:** Wow that took ages for you to wake up

 **Kayla:** I was worried.

 **Kadge:** *rolls eyes*

 **Kyla:** Keep rolling em', wait till they roll out of your eyes.

 _Kenji: Heh, well I'm sorry for worrying you guys._

 **Kayla:** It's fine...

 _Kenji: Oh yeah speaking of which, what's up with the reviewers saying something? * Sips tea.*_

 **Kayla:** One guy said I self-shipped myself with you *bites bottom lip*

 _Kenji: * Spit tea on the Undertale cast, except for the Kaylas and Kyles.* WHAT?! REALLY?! I'M BEING SHIPPED?! WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER AU VERSIONS OF YOU WON'T THEY GET MAD OR SOMETHING?!_

 **Kyalm:** Meh. I don't think so.

 **Kayle:** Our sisters are fine.

 **Kyla:** Idrc

 **Kadge:** Love is stupid.

 _Kenji: Oh wait! You probably might want an explanation as to what happened. You see. After finding out the OC souls have no AU counterparts, I decided to go look for other Au's. I was just taking pictures when I saw, * Turns to look at Kayla.* you._

 **Kayla:** Um which me?

 _Kenji: You see I found an Error Kayla, which had attacked me. I didn't fight back because, I saw somethings in her being sadness. I don't remember much but I heard her say, " I need the soul to bring him back." I suppose something about Kyle?_

 **Kyle:** Meh should be.

 _Kenji: Well for the moment I'll stay clear for now. Oh um Kayla? * Kisses her, quickly.* * Blushing.* Thanks. * Opens portal.* JA NE._

 **Kayla:** *blushes and waves goodbye* Ok~

 **Kyle:** You're starting to like him?

 **Kayla:** *blushes more* maybe...

 **Kadge:** I think I'm gonna puke

 **Kyla:** Do that...I dare you.

 **Kyalm:** Yea

 **Kadge:** *pukes on Kyla*

 **Kyla:** WHY YOU! *runs after Kyla*


	75. Muffet got a date

**Kamenreviewer Neos:**

 _* Everyone comes out, with Kenji holding a package.*_  
 _Kenji: Hey guys! Just so you know, with all of the AU's around are you gonna be ok? Oh and Justice thanks!_

 **Core Frisk:** We've all changed the ask venue to the Omega Timeline, it's much bigger now and more spacious

 _Kenji: Anyway I kinda brought something for you guys. * Opens the package that reveals to be a giant pie, with magic sparkles shining.* Wait... I BROUGHT THE WRONG PIE!_  
 _Haru: Are you sure big bro? * Takes a piece.* It looks good to me._  
 _Kenji: HARU DON'T - * Haru takes a bite.* Eat that... Oh no. * Haru then has wide eyes open.*_  
 _Haru: * Manly voice.* MORE, GOOD, MOOOOOOREEEE! ( Anyone getting the reference gets a cookie.) * Emily takes away Haru, and throws a pie at him.* * Normal voice.* Ow._  
 _Emily: Are you better?_  
 _Haru: Yes Big sis._  
 _Sin: Come'on it can't be that good. * Takes a small crumb and eats it.* * Same thing happens, with voice becoming Manly.* MORE, GOOD, MOOOOOOREEEEE! * Slapped, and back to normal voice.*_  
 _Kenji: * Leaves the pie on the table forgetting about it.* That pie is the most delicious thing in the multiverse, mainly because I made it. In fact it can make even Jerry, have that desire effect. SO NOBODY TOCHA DA PIE!_  
 _M: Umm... * Literally shows the thousand slices of pie already being given to the cast.* Uh Oh._  
 _Kenji:... We're screwed. * Opens portal.* JA NE._  
 _Sin: SEE YA FOOLS._

 **Kayla:** *was in the showers, came out to see everyone with the effects of the pie* Who the shi- *sighs and reads someone's memory* KENJI WHY?!

 _* Later, when the pie's effect wears out.*_  
 _* A blonde haired woman appears, seemingly looking for someone.*_  
 _Blonde: Hi there, I'm Aiko. Have you seen, a man with black hair, blue eyes, hangs out with a bunch of people. * Is somehow daydreaming.* Ahh~, that handsome Kenji~._

 **Kayla:** Just missed him, he just left.

 _Aiko: Oh! Ok! * Goes back into the portal._

 **SoulDuality chapter 74 . 18h ago**

 _*Knocking comes from the door*_

 _Squim :Hey its me and soul ...Could we come in ..._

 **Kyle:** Waddup?

 _*puppies flood the entire house *_

 _Soul: PUPPY ARMY ATTACK_  
 _Squim: She bought way to many puppies so everyone feel free to take one_  
 _Soul: *picks up small Husky * Moine_

 **Kyle:** My god- um sure ok *picks one up, a regular white dog that looks like Toby (Annoying Dog)* thats cute

 **Popculturefan00:**

 _Hey carrot, who are you currently with?_

 **Carrot:** Mettablook. We've been together longer than um idk a few years? Our AU got a pacifist timeline the fastest and Chara here- *pats Chara*

 **US Chara:** Hi!

 **Carrot:** Promised not to reset. And we already have a kid here *pats Calibri*

 **Calibri:** *8 years old* Heyo!

 **MrFiretank:**

 _*A bright light flashes behind the door and a known cloaked figure walks in*_

 _(Fire): "Hello people. *Semi-depressed* How are you doing?"_

 **Kyle:** M'good

 _(Fire): "Well, first off I am alone here today. Second off, I guess my questions, huh? Well, alright."_  
 _(Fire): "*Deep breath* *Turns towards Muffet* "Muffet, I-I guess that 'G' decided to be...blunt and s-say it out. Yes, I have a crush on you! It doesn't matter to me if you're a spider monster or not and thought that you w-were...cute. But that is not what I wanted to ask... S-So...uh...Iwantedtoaskyouifitwasalrightwhenwecouldgooutonadateifthatisnotrouble? *Blushes*"_

 **Muffet:** Sure deary! I'm quite lonely... Also, it was Toriel who told me actually... *blush*

 _(Fire): "U-Uhm...alright. Then...we could go together when I arrive next time? N-NOT that today isn't bad o-or anything, b-but...I don't feel so well right now..."_

 _(Fire): "Alright, then to my next question...and before you answer everybody, this one is directed to Kayla AND every other asker that sees this. Uhm...*turns to Kayla, Kyalm, Kadge and Kyle* you guys are alright with this, right?"_

 **Kyle:** Bruh, we didn't make this ask for no reason

 **Kadge:** As long as the ask isn't about love

 **Kyalm:** k.

 **Starla:** Oh I just LOVE love!

 **Kyla:** Me tooo!

 **Kayle:** Eh.

 **Kayla:** I just realized how there's no Outertale Kyle here. (irrelevant to the question)

 _(Fire): "Alright, so here goes. How...how do you deal with hate-reviews / comments. I...well, got one recently and don't know how to coop with it really. I shrugged it off and kept writing, but...I am a 'nice-guy' so to speak and don't feel well about such comments. Even if it's a hate-comment I still hate letting others feel bad...*Hugs Toriel (Because she can deal with it the best)* I *sniff* don't know how to coop with that..."_

 **Toriel:** *pat pat*

 **Author:** Either ignore the trashbag or report em.

 _(Fire): "Well, I'll just go then. Thank you for today and may this ask bloom bigger and better. Oh! And here. *Hands over metal frame the size of a double-door* This is for myself, when I get here next time, this'll open a small portal to enter and leave at will. Other askers are allowed to use this as well, BUT ONLY TO ENTER AND LEAVE THIS ASK! NO spawning in other entities besides themselves through the portal. And with that... *'Dimension-Door HR2' activates*"_

 **Ink:** Meh, almost anyone can enter the Omega Timeline. But that's fine.

 _(Fire): "I'll be taking my leave. Until next time and...see you Muffet. *Blushes again*_  
 _The Sir's out!" *Leaves through the portal and portal deactivates*_

 **Muffet:** Bye~


	76. Well that was awkward

**Popculturefan00:**

 _Aww Calibri looks soo cute! Though your hair is messy as. Here, let me braid it for you._  
 _*Braids Calibri's hair.*_  
 _There ya go kiddo!_

 **Calibri:** *giggles* Yay!

 **Carrot:** He looks like a girl now... Neverind *walks away*

* * *

 **NOTE: Sup, it's me, the author, I'd like to say that you, the reviewers, are allowed to ship yourself with ANYONE but the following (Note 2: Because I have issues with self-shipping sinners)**

 **Geno**

 **Reaper Sans**

 **UF Paps**

 **UF MTT**

 **Carrot**

 **Blueberry**

 **Ink**

 **Error**

 **Core Frisk**

 **Mettablook**

 **And all the other Characters who are already shipped. (Note 3: I may add more so don't hate me if I suddenly added your senpai)**

* * *

 **pandaxoom:**

 _*looks up from watching anime and makes mental note of door* okay. *turns back to the screen*_  
 _?: *slightly muffled because of the door* PANDA! PANDA!1! PANDA! PANDA!3!1!_  
 _*the door is violently thrown off its hinges as a tall blond man with cat ears and a lion tail wearing a red t shirt with cargo pats, twin knives strapped to his belt runs in* Samusk: We have spotted Tiger and we need you there NOW!_  
 _Panda: *glances up from anime* cant you see i'm busy?_  
 _Samusk: *runs over, picks up computer, throws it, picks up Panda and runs back towards the door* NOoOOOoo time! she has that merger thingy and is rather dangerous!_  
 _Panda: MY ANIME! :'_  
 _Samusk : *throws Panda through door before calling to classic Sans* I love you man! your puns included! BYE! *jumps through door before somehow slamming it behind them*_

 **Sans:** I guess that guy had no time to be _lion (Lying)_ around *cue drums*

 **Utf:**

 _Hey I'm back and... wow how many AUs are here now?_

 **Kayla:** About... 4, including Undertale

 _Abi never delivered my note so here_  
 _*The note is a love poem addressed to Mettaton *_

 **Mettaton:** Thank you darling... *tries hard to think if he had recieved this poem before*

 **Kamenreviewer Neos chapter 75 . 13h ago**

 _* Kenji and the others come through.*_  
 _Kenji: Sorry about the pie incident Kayla._  
 _M: Yup, oh and to make this place a little bit more comfortable. * Changes the omega timeline, making the place a infinite mansion ( Lol, it's still the endless omega timeline but with a lot more comfort like a mansion.)*_

 **Core Frisk:** Hey! We're not the only ones in the Omega Timeline Mark! Don't leave your mansion here, plus THIS IS MY HOME! I DON'T WANT YOUR MANSION-

 **Ink:** We are experiencing technical difficulties *drags Core Frisk away*

 _Kenji: Yeah - * Hears a loud screaming of " Hubby!" From the portal.* Oh SHIT! * Hides under a bed.* Help me!_

 **Kayla:** Wh-

 _Kenji: Just... Help!_  
 _* Aiko, comes through.*_  
 _Aiko: Husband~, where are you? * Sees Kenji.* There you are! * Hugs onto Kenji.*_

 **Kayla:** *giggles* Who is this?

 _Kenji: How many times do I have to tell you? I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED TO YOU! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU ASK, AIKO!_  
 _Aiko: Well~ it was already decided by my father, the ruler of the planet Destra._  
 _Kenji: HE DID WHAT? * Pushes Aiko off.* Let me explain Kayla, Aiko is an alien here who just randomly decided to go look around earth. As she just SO HAPPENS TO DECLARE TO HER PLANET AND ME FROM OUT OF NOWHERE THAT I'M HER HUSBAND! SHE HAS BEEN STALKING ME FOR MONTHS, SO SOMEONE HELP ME!_

 **Kayla:** Um-

 _Sin: Oh for the love of. * Captures Aiko into a jail.* Someone just help the poor guy. * Throws Aiko into a portal.*_  
 _Aiko: I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU!_  
 _Kenji: I AM NOT YOURS! So umm... Sorry about that Kayla. * Gives her a gift, it's a taser?* This will stop her, oh and to the rest of you guys. * Gives Kadge a REALLY Large axe that can double as a sword, Kyla a new and improved phone with new features, a joke book for Kayle, and Kyalm a extra large shield.* So yeah. * Opens portal.* JA NE._  
 _Sin: SEE YA FOOLS._

 **Kadge:** CAN I BURN DOWN THIS MANSION?!

 **Kyalm:** Oh shi-

 **Kayle:** YAAAAAY BURNING THINGS DOWN- Wait...

 **Kayla:** Count down to ultimate death...

 **Kyle:** Whoop, never mind, she's already lighting up the rug.


	77. Long Lost Sib

**Popculturefan00:**

 _Hey Blue, your bro has a family of his own, what about you?_

 **Blue:** Well, I'm currently with no one so... I'm just an Uncle? *hugging UF Sans*

 **Edge (UF Sans):** GET OFF PEEPSQUEAK!

 **Blue:** NO! YOU NEED A HUG!

 **Kamenreviewer Neos:**

 _* Everyone comes through, except Kenji and Aiko.*_  
 _M: Oops, sorry. * Gets rid of the mansion and the fire.* Speaking of which, I finally got rid of the marriage thing with Aiko and Kenji, so yeah. * Pulls in Aiko, who is in a prison of sorts.*_  
 _Aiko: Sorry. I actually just wanted to marry him, because I wanted to be in his adventures. Speaking of which Asriel does look kinda cute._

 **Asriel:** Wh-?! I'm too young to get married! *runs*

 _M: Down girl, Down. * Kenji appears from the portal again. With him having glasses, a blue streak of hair, light blue eyes, and a strangly handsome face?*_  
 _Kenji?: * In suave voice.* Why hello there. * Approaches Kayla.* Mind if I, * Get Kayla into romantic dance position.* Reel you in? * Gets hit on the head by M.*_

 **Kayla:** Wh-?

 _M: Get out of Kenji's Body Urataros. HE DOES NOT NEED YOU TO HELP HIM IN HIS LOVE LIFE!_  
 _* Kenji then changes having spiked up hair, red eyes, and a more punkish look and voice.*_  
 _Kenji ( Red): That's what I keep telling the perverted turtle! * Changes to blue.* Calm down sempai ( Fact: it actually means senior in Japanese, not loved one) I'm just trying to help him. * Normal mode again.* Guys get out of my body._

 **Kayla:** Oh, he has more then one person in his body?

 _M: Yeah, he's getting a headache._  
 _* Kenji changes again, gaining yellow eyes, a yellow streak of hair, large muscles, and long hair, with a tough guy voice.*_  
 _Kenji ( Yellow.): Hmph, you should respect Kenji dono's wishes. ( Dono means Lord.) * Changes into normal mode.* thanks Kintaros. * Changes again but this time with purple eyes, long hair with purple streak, and hip hop hat. Along with a childish voice.* Oi Oi, I kinda like this place y'know. * Changes to normal.* GET OUT OF MY BODY! * 4 orbs of light, come out of Kenji's body forming 4 monsters.*_  
 _* The first one a red Oni with a peach symbol on his belt, the second a blue humanoid turtle, the third a humanoid, muscular yellow bear, and last but not least a purple humanoid dragon with headphones on him.*_  
 _Kenji: These guys are Momotaros the red Oni._  
 _Momotaros: Ore Sanjou. ( Translation: I have arrived.)_  
 _Kenji: Urataros the perverted turtle._  
 _Urataros: I prefer the term cassanova._  
 _Kenji: Kintaros the strong bear._  
 _Kintaros: My Strength has made you cry!_  
 _Kenji: And Ryutaros, the childish hip hop dancer._  
 _Ryutaros: Yo! Hey Hey, do you mind me to ask a question? I can't hear your answer._  
 _Kenji: Yeah, so these guys need to go._  
 _Momotaros: Wait I want to fight Undyne!_  
 _Kenji: Which one?_  
 _Momo: I don't know, anyone!_  
 _M: * Shoves them all into the portal before they cause mischief.* So yeah._  
 _Kenji: JA NE._

 **Undyne (UF, US, UT, OT):** *nervously backs away, especially US Undyne* Dude...

 **Teacher:**

 _Hey Kayla, you interested in a turn with the project I have to the others?_  
 _*Holds up a baby with brown hair and blue eyes, who happily gurgles*_  
 _I'm assigning Kenji as your partner, to avoid what happened last time with Chara. I'm sure he'll find out when he gets here._  
 _Good luck._

 **Kayla:** Aren't you an adorable creature? *tickles the baby*

 **Kyle:** Meh, what are you gonna call them?

 **Kadge:** Bloodlust!

 **Kyla:** Certainly not!... Hey don't look at me! I dunno any good names.

 **Starla:** Moon!

 **Kayla:**... I don't think so... I don't know!

 **Kyle:** *picks baby up* Heh, let's call the kid Skyla for now, We'll see if your boyfriend likes it.

 **Kayla:**... *blushes when Kyle called Kenji her boyfriend* Ok

 **Zach:**

 _*on the way to hang out with Chara*_  
 _Hey what's this?_  
 _*Picks up picture from the future and looks at it*_  
 _Huh... wonder where this came from? Kinda looks like us._  
 _*Goes to Chara's room to show her the picture*_  
 _Hey Chara, I-_  
 _*Looks up to see Chara changing, freezes and goes bright red, forgetting about the picture... and how to talk... or blink*_

 **Author:** What on earth... *sighs* I should reread the whole Ask Blog again...

 **InkyTheInk:**

Me: *pops in* HI THERE, I'M INKY!  
Grim (a grimby): *glares at me and points vaguely in the direction of Error and a few others*  
Me: Oh. Sorry. Heh.  
Me: Anyway, got some questions for you! And, uh, maybe a dare, too? I don't even fricking know anymore.

 **Core Frisk:** Wai-

 **Ink:** OMG ANOTHER ME! YAAAAAAAAAY

 **Error:** *prays* Please end me.

WELCOME TO THE QUESTION ZONE

Papyrus: Do you actually like that dinosaur oatmeal or is that Flowey being a little shit again?

 **Paps:** NYEH!? HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

 **Sans:** *laughing* OH MY GOD I THOUGHT YOU GREW OUT OF THAT, AHAHAHAHA!

 **Paps:** Yes... I still like it...

Flowey: How would you react if I called you Flowery?

 **Flowey:** It's fi- WAIT NO DON'T!

Error: Do you hate Ink in this?

 **Error:** We had a truce, I don't like or hate him.

Kayla: Are you worried about this fic getting removed?

 **Kayla:** Don't give me nightmares please.

Ink: *splats with lemon juice* do you hate me? Also, do you support the AUs that torture characters, like Blue Gets Tortured, Stand By You, or Underswap Smile?

 **Ink:** I smell like an air freshner. Also... I guess I support what the creators do with thier AUs. I'm sure there's a reason why...

Gaster: Can you actually erase my computer? *backing away slowly*

 **Gaster:** *takes an eraser and starts rubbing the computer* No.

Sans: Do you like waffles covered in ketchup?

 **Sans:** I don't 100% Love ketchup dude. I prefer regular waffles.

Me: that's all for the questions.  
Grim: are you going to do the dares, or do I have to do them?  
Me: WAIT A COTTON PICKING SECOND GRIM.

The Dare Zone

Asriel: eat this flower *gives him a mint flower*

 **Asriel:** Uhhhh Ok... *mind: Oh jeez, at least the creator (Kayla) Can fix me after this... hopefully* *swallows the flower* AHHHHHHH IT TASTE LIKE MINT! IS THIS HOW CHARA DIED?! OH GOD!

Later

 **Asriel:** I'm ok *lying on the ground*

Sans: burn this so that I can't binge-read it anymore *gives him a book titled "Blue Gets Tortured" to burn*

 **Sans:** Oh wait I know who'd love this *Gives it to Edge*

 **Edge:**... HELLL NAH BRUH! BLUE IS TOO CUTE TO GET TORTURED LIKE THIS *burns it*

 **Sans:** Heh, knew he'd burn it.

 **Blue:** Gasp! You think I'm... CUTE?!

 **Edge:** Wait no, stop giving me that look *shakes the gasping blue*

Ink: tell us your feelings about error

 **Ink:** His a granny knitting black glitchy jerk.

 **Error:** WELL UR A RAINBOW ASSHOLE

 **Core Frisk:** Your both dead to me.

 **Ink and Error:** BRUUUUH too far.

 **Core Frisk:**... Crybabies.

Me: Anyway that's all *runs away*  
Grim: *waves slightly before following*

justice aberdeen chapter 74 . Aug 8

uhm well i uh heh  
so uhm carrot  
how about we just be friends yeah?

 **Carrot:** Sure.

since i for real wont kill blue

 **Carrot:** I know.

kay so moving on  
kayla date kenji already jeez

i only say this cuz i am one of kenjis good friends  
so do it do it while haru is still innocent

 **Kayla:** Um sure?

uh lets see oh mtt  
hi uhm im your long lost baby sister

 **MTT:** wut?!

its a uh long story that ill tell in just a sec okay?

kay then where was i?  
kyron:you were telling them your back story  
me:oh uh yeah  
so mtt wasnt a ghost when he got to the underground, he was a very gay human. The reason he was a ghost was cuz abunch of asshats threw him and blooky down killing them on impact. I uh was born 10 years after all that my-our parents told me everyday that you would be proud so uh can i ask if you are proud? i mean cuz mom and dad like always talk about you they say they love you i uh hope that everyone is nice to you guys mettaton was 13 when he died and napstablook was 12 im glad i got to meet you both  
*hugs mettaton*  
*crys on mettatons shoulder thing*  
loveyoubye

 **Mettaton:** Oh... *pats you*


	78. Zach is sooooo dead

**Popculturefan00:**

 _EDGEBERRY TO THE MOON !_

 **Blue:** What? *hugging Edge's arm*

 **Edge:** SHUT UP! AND LET GO OF ME TWERP *Shakes Blue off but Blue clings tight*

 **Blue:** NOOOOOO

 _ok so, umm wait, justice aberdeen is MTT's long lost sibling?_  
 _(Abi) who what when where why how!?_  
 _(UF Abi) geeze, you really are clueless, i literally don't know how you can be another me?_

 **MTT:** Ha yes, that would make her your sister in law in I married you- *blushes* Forget what i said...

 **Zach:**

 _*on the surface, at a picnic with Chara*_  
 _So are socks really considered scandalous by monsters, or were you just messing with Frisk?_

 **Chara:** They are... At least thats what Azzy told me...

 _Maybe sometime you can show me how scandalous they can be?_  
 _*Chuckles and puts an arm around her, watching the sunset for a while*_  
 _... I- ... I just wanted to tell you something... I love you Chara._  
 _*Kisses her passionately*_

 **Chara:** Me too *kisses back*

 _*Later a storm starts blowing in*_  
 _We better get going. Storm's coming in fast._

 **Chara:** Ok

 _*Packs up and starts heading back as the storm starts*_  
 _Here, take this. *Gives her hoodie*_  
 _It'll keep you dry... Well dryer._

 **Chara:** Thank you... *holds the hoodie around her tightly*

 _*Storm start getting really bad*_  
 _Alright we're almost there, just gotta-_  
 _*Lightning strike a tree causing a large Branch to fall above Chara*_  
 _LOOK OUT!_

 **Chara:** Wh-?!

 _*Pushes her out of the way and gets knocked out by the branch*_

 **Chara:** ZACH! *gets him out from under the branch* I'll call mum, she can heal you... *takes out phone and calls Toriel*

Later

 **Toriel:** He'll be fine *finish healing Zach and lays him onto a sofa Ink made*

 **Chara:** I hope so...

 **Kamenreviewer Neos chapter 77 . 23h ago**

 _*Kenji and Everyone comes through.*_  
 _Sin: Hey guys and- wait is that a baby boy?_

 **Kayla:** Um yeah, I named them Skyla... I didn't know their name-

 _Sin: * Sin . exe, has crashed please reboot your console.*_  
 _Emily: Aww how cute. Wait is your partner Kenji?_

 **Kayla:** Well yes bu-

 _Emily: * Emily . exe, has crashed please reboot your console.*_  
 _M: Well, that's new right Kenji? Kenji?_  
 _* Kenji is baby proofing the entire omega dimension, getting rid of weapons, putting on the baby headphones to prevent swear words.*_  
 _Aiko: * Aiko . exe has crashed, please reboot your console.*_

 **Kayla:** Aw how sweet bu-

 **Mafia Sans:** GIVE ME BACK MY GUNS!

 **All the genocide Charas:** MY KNIFE!

 **Reaper Sans (Death):** This is just ridiculous... *whole body is baby proofed, because whatever Death touches, it dies*

 _M: Umm... Okay..._  
 _Kenji: Daiki needs to be safe!_  
 _M: Wait, you named him noble child in Japanese?! Then again, it does seem he is noble and bright to!_

 **Kayla:** Heh, I like the name you gave better... I-

 _* Daiki, sees a baby puzzle Papyrus had prepared for him and solves it, quickly.*_  
 _Kenji: * With tears in his eyes.* They grow up so fast. * Stops crying.* Oh and one more thing, all of you take good care of him, because * Gets into serious mode, with death stare.* If anything happens to Daiki, I will do horrible, horrible, things._

 **Death:** I ain't touching that baby

 **Kayla:** Wow his taking this seriously... *carries Daiki and plays with him* You like Kenji don't you? *tickles the baby as he laughs*

 **Daiki:** *puts hand on Kayla's face* Mama.

 **Kayla:** Adorable...

 _Kenji: * Summons portal to littletale.* Friends for Daiki, so yeah. * Summons portal, and makes the omega dimension soft as pillows.* * Gives Core Frisk death stare before she complains.* JA NE_

 **Lil' Sans:** Oh lol a kid. *boops Daiki*

 **Core Frisk:** This timeline will be remembered as a once so beautiful place...

All the Charts are running all over the place for knives, Mafiatale characters are trying to find their guns and Death just sits still flirting with Geno.

 **Death:** Hey~

 **Geno:** Please just kill me now...

 _M: * Carries everyone else.*_

 **justice aberdeen:**

 _liz: brownies? oh reny must've made them_ _so glad she finally decided to do something_ _i think ill try one_ _*eats one as reny runs over internally screaming*_  
 _reny: i dont know wether to laugh or cry_  
 _liz: they have a wierd after taste_  
 _reny: fuck_  
 _30 minutes later_  
 _liz: ugh why do i feel so wierd?_  
 _reny: okay here goes_  
 _hey liz how high are you?_  
 _liz: no reny its hi how are you?_  
 _silence_  
 _both: *laughs*_  
 _reny: no but seriously you okay?_  
 _liz: stop fuckin worrying about me you goddamn bitch_  
 _*stomach starts to rumble*_  
 _reny: oh no_  
 _liz: give me more_  
 _reny: * grabs liz and holds her down*_  
 _liz:*thrashs around in renys arms*_  
 _reny: fuck fuck fuck fuck_  
 _*curtains go down*_  
 _*reny and liz come out and bow*_  
 _reny(me): anyon who got the refrence gets a billion cookies_  
 _so uh carrots a dad welp cant say im surprised_  
 _congrats"('・c_,･ )"_

 **Carrot:** We can still be friends...

 **Calibri:** Boo! *hugs Reny* Heheh

 **Kitkat:**

 _*sneaks in and puts a positive pregnancy test in Chara's trash can, on the top, where it can be seen*_

 _*places an envelope labeled 'For Kenji' on the counter, inside is a picture of Kayla in a bikini*_

 _*covers Zach in chocolate and locks him in Chara's room*_

 _*giggles and leaves through a mirror*_

 **Toriel:** *humming* Time to throw some things away- *sees pregnancy test* CHAAARRRRAAAA!

 **Chara:** Wh-? *sees Zach* CHOCOLATE! *lunges at him*

 **Toriel:** CHARA! *Sees Zach and Chara* YOU ARE DEAD, ZACH! *throws fireballs*

 **Chara:** Mum! *sees pregnancy test* Oh no...

 **Kyle:** Huh? *picks up envelope* Huh, Kenji must have left this here by accident. *Ask Error to open up a portal to send letter to Kenji*

 **Error:** Ok...I'm bored anyways *throws letter in, sending it to Kenji.*

Letter hits Kenji on the head.


	79. Nope, not pregnant

**Zach chapter 76 . Aug 10**

 _*wakes up in a bed, head bandaged up*_  
 _Huh? W-what- where am I-?_  
 _Chara, is Chara o-_  
 _*sees Chara asleep nearby and sighs in relief*_  
 _Good... how long have they been there?_

 **Chara:** For quite some time... *falls asleep again, then realises Zach woke up*

 _Really? Wow... Hey Chara? You awake?_

 **Chara:** ZACH! *tackle hugs Zach*

 _*gets tackle hugged by Chara, hugs and kisses them*_  
 _I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks for waiting, it means a lot._

 **Chara:** Look, mum thinks you got me pregnant, please tell her you didn't get me pregnant, please.

 **Kamenreviewer Neos:**

 _* Kenji and everyone comes back fixed.*_  
 _Emily: * Whispers to Kitkat.* I added a little something into the envelope, if you know what I mean~._  
 _Kenji: Huh? What are you talking about?_  
 _Emily: Nothing._  
 _* Kenji gives out envelope, that had landed on his head.*_  
 _Kenji: I found out this was sent by a reviewer, so it might be best if I opened it in a more controlled environment, if you don't mind opening it with you?_

 **Kayla:** Sure!

 _Kenji: Great! * Opens it with Kayla.* Now let's see- * Sees the picture of Kayla in a Bikini.* * Nosebleed, then faints.* * Another picture is shown with Kenji in his swimming trunks.*_

 **Kayla:** Wh- *eyes get covered by Kyle* KYLE! I AM OLD ENOUGH ALREADY!

 **Kyle:** I knew I should have checked the letter... *removes hands from eyes*

 **Kayla:** *blushes when sees photo* well...um

 _M: * Pours water over Kenji, waking him up.*_  
 _Kenji: JA NE! Wait what? * Sees the photos.* Oh, very, very sorry Kayla, I didn't know about them._  
 _Sin: Anyways, I think we need to discuss about two things, the pregnancy test I found is 6 years into the future. So the pregnancy test happened in the future, so don't worry Toriel._

 **Toriel:** Oh...Well that's not so bad...I think...

 **Chara:** Wow, *holding onto Zach* that explains a lot.

 _Sin: THE SECOND THING IS THAT KENJI IS TOO OVERPROTECTIVE!_  
 _Kenji: Huh?!_  
 _Sin: YOU MADE THE OMEGA DIMENSION A PILLOW, CENSORED SWEAR WORDS, AND INSTALLED 50 BILLION CAMERAS!_  
 _Kenji: Fine, I'll put only 5 cameras._  
 _Sin: Finally._

 **Core Frisk:** Good.

 _Kenji: And a bulletproof suit of armor._

 **Core Frisk:** That's literary too much for a baby.

 **Chara (All of them):** WHERE ARE THE KNIVES?

 **Frisk:** Huh, that sounds familiar...

 _Emily: * Face palm.* Seriously?_  
 _Kenji: Ok fine._  
 _* Daiki sees Kenji.*_  
 _Daiki: Dada._

 **Kayla:** awwww thats so cute!

 _Kenji: He called me dad. * Hugs Daiki.* I'm so proud of you~._  
 _M: Whelp. * Summons portal.*_

 **Daiki:** *waves goodbye*

Guest chapter 1 . Aug 10

 _what does Frisk and Chara thinks of the boss fights and there themes_  
 _Toriel with Heartache_  
 _Papy with Bonetrousle_  
 _Undyne with Spear of justice and Battle against a true hero_  
 _Alphys with Alphys takes action_  
 _Mettaton with Metal crusher, Death by glamour, and Power of NEO_  
 _Sans with both Megalovania and TSTMPWYFS_  
 _Asgore with...ASGORE I guess_  
 _and Flowey with your best friend, your best nightmare, hopes and dreams and SAVE the world_  
 _what do Frisk, Chara, Papyrus and Sans think of disbelief by flamesatgames_

 **Frisk:** The music is just FABULOUS

 **Chara:** *whispers* Sometimes, Frisk does genocide to hear Megalovania, what an idiot.

 **Paps:** Well, I guess it's pretty cool... ALMOST AS COOL AS ME! NYEH HEH HEH!

 **Popculturefan00:**

 _* has crashed.*_  
 _*Utf is now shutting gown*_  
 _*Power off.*_  
 _(Abi)_  
 _ok, lemmie explain, Em- KitKat put a random positive pregnancy test, to trigger Toriel, Zach is innocent, he had nothing to do with this. KitKat is a known prankster, she may be ten, but don't let her apperarance foool you, she is an immortal human or something like that. if you want to get her back, you have to take her to the beach or a river or something, she is deathly afraid of water. A boggart in a box will also do the trick!_

 **Kayla:** I'll keep that in mind


	80. flashbacks

_**ANNOUCEMENT 2**_

 **SHOUT OUT TO SNEASELXRIOLU AND HER FANFIC CALLED JUST ANOTHER DAY AT THE WORK PLACE!**

s/12493964/1/Just-Another-Day-at-the-Work-Place

 **ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ**

 **COPY AND PASTE THIS LINK TO GO READ HER WORK! IT IS MAGNIFICENT AND AS GREAT AS PAPYRUS!**

 **ANYWAYS, THIS IS WHAT I GOT SO FAR.**

 **A SHORT PREVIEW!**

* * *

It has been about a few weeks already, the Omega Timeline had problems without Core Frisk. More arguments broke, arguments that Ink himself couldn't solve alone, without the Frisk, he couldn't handle the responsibility of two jobs.

Ink couldn't be sure that Error would leave the weak AUs alone, so he did his job protecting the AUs, with help from the Star Sanses. He couldn't get enough rest, he gave up on his daily routine just to do more work. He had a lot of Stress.

He's regular routine was just waking up from a nap and start doodling, do some work and draw more, hang out with Core Frisk and later with Error.

Now it was just filled with; Wake up, help Omega Timeline, help AUs, help Dream, work, help AU creator, help more and more work. Doodling was strike off, who has the time to do that when they got work to do? Hang out with Core Frisk was strike off, she isn't here anymore.. Hang out with Error was strike off, his no longer a friend.

Ink rubbed his tired eyes, he kinda now looked like a regular Sans. Dark rings under eyes, a forced smile, eyes filled with sadness and a very quiet tone. Ink glanced at his drawing of Core Frisk.

'I'll find you again, I promise...' He mumbled.


	81. (Insert a good title Part 2)

**Kamenreviewer Neos:**

 _* Kenji and everyone come back.*_  
 _Kenji: Hey, anyways some of us might be a bit overwhelmed at the number of Anons._  
 _M: Yup._  
 _Kenji: So, * gives out the weapons back to the au characters, only they are rubberized, and do 0 damage or pain.* yeah._  
 _M: JA NE._  
 _* Kenji, gets into death stare at M.*_  
 _M: Umm... * Is in choke hold by Kenji.* DUDE!_

 **Charas:** GO BURN IN HELL MATE! *tires to fix knives*

 **Mafia Sans:** Eh, I can buy a new one.

 **Death:** Literary still tied up... *looks at Geno and mumbles* That means I can't slap that ass...

 **Geno:** Stop looking at me!

 **Death:** Never!

justice aberdeen chapter 77 . Aug 14

hey guys  
calibriiiiiiiii?  
hi cutie  
so uhm underswap me is like  
uhm carrots uh sister in law  
yeah im calbris aunt kinda  
shes calibris aunt so yaeh  
i like just realized that three days ago  
so you guys uh wanna idk talk to  
her cuz shes like super pretty  
so uh here she is  
liz:*hugs carrot and calibri*  
hi guys how are you?  
isnt this super cool?  
* eyes turn to stars*  
im related to a skeleton by marriage  
calibri imma find you an uncle  
mettablook lets go find me a husband  
since you owe me for getting married first  
ooh we're bringing calibri  
he can help by determining if their good peeps or not  
lets go now  
bye carrot we'll be back eventually  
iwontmurderthemsodontworry  
bye  
me: uhm so heh yeah uh reny is like the  
underfell version of me so yeah  
love you all bye  
reny:yeah bye / _ゝ）

Zach chapter 79 . Aug 13

Zach chapter 78 . Aug 12

(So I'm not sure anymore if we're implying if Chara is really pregnant, or if it's just a prank. So Put the ask in that is correct and leave the other)

 **Author:** It was a prank.

(If Chara isn't pregnant)  
*peeks out from under Chara's bed*  
Is your mom gone?

 **Chara:** Yep

 _*comes out onto the bed with some burns*_  
 _She actually may kill me over this. And I don't know about you, but I'd like to live long enough to actually be able to make a baby with you instead of being killed over a misunderstanding._  
 _*hugs Chara*_  
 _You think you can get her to stop if you take another test maybe? You know, once the bloodlust lessens?_

 **Chara:** Someone confirmed earlier that I wasn't actually pregnant, but mum doesn't really believe it-

 **Toriel:** I HEARD HIS VOICE! THERE HE IS! *fires le fireballs*

 _Speaking of which, gotta go!_  
 _*kisses Chara and starts running from Toriel, dodging fireballs*_

 _Hey Kayla, can I hold Daiki? Despite what people seem to be trying to convince Toriel, I don't have one coming._

 **Kayla:** Ok *hands the baby gingerly*

 _*holds Daiki and boops his nose*_  
 _Hey little one, how's it going?_

 **Daiki:** *baby noises*

 _Good to hear it._

 **Chara:** *likes seeing Zach with a baby*

 _Hey Chara, what's up? Oh, ready to go to that show?_  
 _*gives Daiki back to Kayla*_

 _*gives Chara a vase with the roses from before*_  
 _Here you go Chara, figured I should do something with these that was my idea._

 **Chara:** Oh thanks!

 **Toriel:** *stares ar Zach*

 _Don't worry Toriel, We'll be in the front row, so not easy to do naughty things... Back row maybe, but for today, time to go enjoy the show. See ya!_

 _*you can write the date if you want*_

 **Author:** *exam is on 17 August, but is writing fanfic. Too tired to write another literate paragraph* Nah

 _*later after the date*_  
 _That was fun, we should try to find other shows we'd like sometime._  
 _*gets to the door*_  
 _Well... goodnight._  
 _*kisses them passionately, blushes and heads out*_

 **Chara:** *blushes* Bye-Bye!

 **Author:** Now time to lie down and think about life before my exam *flops to the ground*


	82. 2 kisses?

**Kamenreviewer Neos:**

 _Kenji: YOU CAN DO IT KAYLA! IF I PASSED SO CAN YOU!_

 **Author:** Thanks.

 _M: Heh. Well good luck in the exam, oh by the way guys the weapons effects will wear off when Daiki is returned to where ever he came from._  
 _Kenji: * Gives genociders the death stare.* Nobody, hurt him._  
 _Daiki: Kyle! * Points to Kyle.*_

 _M: Wow, he learns fast._

 **Kyle:** ... GOD BLESS THIS CHILD! *proud tears*

 _Sin: * Pushes people away.* Can you say uncle?_  
 _Daiki: * Just has a confused look.*_  
 _Sin: * Just drops to the ground anime depressed style.*_  
 _M: Well, * Opens portal.*_  
 _Kenji: JA NE_

 **Daiki:** *waves goodbye* Ja ne!

 **Kayla:** *gasps* That was so cute!

 **Nightmare:**

 _Toriel let Chara date Zach how old were you when you dated Asgore and what did your parents say? Papyrus you are the greastest and coolest keep it up_

 **Toriel:** I already allowed it and as i may remember it clearly I think we were around 17 or 20

 **Asgore:** Heh, back then Tori's parents were super cool with it because I was the prince!

 **Toriel:** Yea

 **Paps:** Thanks Skeleton blob thingy!

 **Ink:** Oh heyo Nightmare!

 **Popculturefan00:**

 _(Congrats on 200 reviews)_  
 _*Is finally rebooted*_  
 _Sorry bout that, I tend to rather shut down, I am a shy girl. Anyway. Hey, Mettaton, when you asked Frisk if they would smooch a ghost, the only answer was 'HECK YEAH!'. Why?_

 **Mettaton: *** leans in close* Because they might answer no, I wouldn't allow that.

 _People should feel like they chose the answer~_  
 _*ACT-Flirt_  
 _Like...now~_  
 _*Kisses MTT before an opportunity to respond*_  
 _Well, CYA! 3_  
 _*ACT-Leave hanging_

 **Mettaton:** Gasp! *blushing intensifies and crashes*

Please Stand By, We Are Undergoing Technical Difficulties.

 **Mettaton:** *auto reboot* Wh- What happened?

 **Utf:**

 _*is functional *_  
 _Hey just warning you to hide your Chara from an anon named 'unknown' as they are capturing and/or killing Charas_

 **{Author: Because I want to}** **Zach:** I WOULD NOT ALLOW THAT!

 **Chara:** Thats sweet of you. *hugs Zach*

 **RedEmerald chapter 81 . Aug 16**

 _Hey mettaton come here for a second..._  
 _*kisses metta* im you biggest fan! :)_

 **MTT:** *blushes* For the second time...


	83. Their here

**Just making a note here:**

 **After reading my whole ask all over again**  
 **I realized how many times I fucked up.**  
 **Like the errors are everywhere**  
 **I even accidentally posted a chapter that was meant for another fanfic.**  
 **So please understand that I'm tired (due to exams oh lord)**

* * *

 **Guest:**

 _Anymore it's not a love triangle with MTT. It's a freakin' love octagon._

 **Author** : And so I thought Sans would have more sides

 **Teacher:**

 _Ok, I've put it off long enough, time for your first baby check up!  
Alright what did you two name him?_

 **Kayla** : Daiki

 _Daiki? Hmm, nice name. Unique. Ok, let's see, I see that he's starting to talk. That's pretty impressive at this age. He seems healthy enough, how are you enjoying motherhood?_

 **Kayla** : Pretty ok

 _Good, though I see Kenji seems to more visit than anything. I suggest he stay around while the baby's here to do both his mommy and daddy are around. Plus it might be good for you two too.  
*smiles knowingly*_

 **justice aberdeen:**

 _okay people stop kissing my BROTHER!  
jeez you people are sex addicts  
i mean seriously  
poor metta  
can only take so much_

 **Mettaton** : It's fine lil' sis. I can take it

( _ToT) (ToT)(ToT)(ToT)(ToT)(ToT)  
anyways uh liz wants to talk  
liz:hi guys  
hi carrot i told you they would be safe with me_

 **Carrot** : Of course.

 _sooo  
love you guys bye*kisses everyone on the cheek*  
me: yeah bye*kisses mark on the cheek cuz i can*  
reny: *grumbles profanitys*_

 **Popculturefan00:**

 _Wow, two kisses in the span of 5 minutes. I'm kinda jealous.  
So, Mettaton, wanna go on a date sometime?_

 **Mettaton** : WHY OF COURSE!

 _Okay_

 **Guest:**

 _Chara can I have a hug? *spreads arms_

 **Chara** _:_ Um sure ok *hugs*

 **Kamenreviewer Neos:**

 _* Everyone comes, with Emily muttering some sort of incantation.*  
Emily: Evil anons, be smo- smite? Smoote?  
M: Oh for the love of, HARUTO! * A brown haired man, eating a plain sugar donut with a leather jacket and a strange belt with a hand on it appears.*  
Haruto: Oh. Seems for me to make my own stage appearance. * Grabs a giant jeweled ring from his ring holder, wears it on his right hand, and places it on the belt.*  
Belt: DRIVER ON! PLEASE~! *Haruto places another ring on the belt.* SAFETY! PLEASE~! * A magical field is made to prevent other characters from being kidnapped.*  
Haruto: Now if you don't mind I have some money for donuts, and that fire left an ask bellow._

 **Kayla:** Wh-

 _Kenji: If you dare ask-  
Haruto: Plain sugar.  
Kenji: Seriously, WHY DO YOU EAT THE SAME FLAVOR REPEATEDLY?!  
Haruto: It's delicious, * Places another ring on belt.*  
Belt: COINS! PLEASE~! * Has a giant pile of coins by his side.*  
Haruto: If you mind._

 **Kayla** : Wh- Um, ok

 _Kenji: Gotta go.  
Daiki: * Points to sans.* Sans!  
Kenji: Eh?  
Daiki: * Points to Papyrus then Gaster.* Papy! Gastly!  
Haruto: The kid's fast.  
Sin: Why not uncle. * Goes anime depressed.* WHYYYYYYY?!  
Haruto: Well. * Goes through portal.*  
Kenji: JA NE._

 **Daiki** : ?...

 **Unknown:**

 _*a hooded figure lines up Chara's head in their sniper's scope, then notices the no killing rule*  
... Shit.  
Well if we can't kill the demon ourselves, maybe we can make them wish they were dead. Or get Toriel to do it for us.  
*puts a pair of panties that don't belong to Chara in Zach's pocket*  
*comes back with a teenage female member and has her wait in Zach's room naked under the covers*  
*has her write a letter to Zach telling him thanks for a 'good time' and leaves it out so it looks like he read it*_

Later, Kenji comes back.

 _* Everyone comes back.*_  
 _M: I'll be right back. * Goes back in time, gets rid of the panties and throws out the girl before she could get a ' good time.'* There, now the fake evidence is still there but it didn't actually happen._  
 _Kenji: I hate that unknown guy._  
 _Sin: Grrr, I swear if not for the no kill rule I would have eaten him!_

 **Kayla** _:_ Thanks Mark and what's up with Sin?-

 _Kenji: Wait... DUDE YOUR-_  
 _Sin: * Drops to the ground, while clutching his head.* Ghg! Agh! No! NOT NOW!_  
 _Kenji: * Throws everyone into the portal.* Unknown I'm warning you, stop trying to make Chara dead, or else someone will go savage._

 **Unknown:**

 _*as Chara sleeps, a voice is heard in her head*  
Hello demon. What? Did you think people forgot? That you get to live happily ever after with you little prince?_

 **Chara** _:_ No _..._

 _Oh really? How long do you think he'll put up with your mom trying to kill him? It's not like you're putting out for him to keep him around. It's only a matter of time before he gets tired of you and finds another girl to put it in._  
 _*shows her images of Zach with another girl*_

 **Chara:** Shut up. I know he would never cheat on me. He loves me.

 _Even if he does love you and stays, how long until he gets hurt because of you... how long until he dies, like with Asriel? Everyone you care about will eventually suffer because of it, because you're a demon._

 **Chara** _:_ GO AWAY. THAT WON'T HAPPEN. I JUST KNOW IT _!_

Next Day

 **Zach:**

* _sits cuddled with Chara on the couch, watching a movie, stroking her hair. Keeps looking around on edge*_

 **Chara** : Hey, what's wrong?

 _Hmm? Nothing... just a little paranoid about that Unknown asker, that's all. I don't want to lose you... I need to protect you. I know you can handle yourself, it's more for me... I just wish I could get my mind off it..._

 **Chara:** Don't worry too much. That's what I would do if I want to ignore my problems

 _*blushes brightly*_


	84. It's been a while-

**Popculturefan00:**

 _Shioot, our date can wait! We gotta make sure they don't get their hands on any more Charas. An alternate timeline that had their Chara taken rescued all the Charas that they were aware of, now all that needs to be done is to stop them. *Kisses MTT and goes after the unknown Anon.*_

 **MTT:** Darling, I'll help you!

 _Well then, I guess for our first date, we will be tracking down and capturing Unknown._

 **Kamenreviewer Neos:**

 _* Everyone comes back with Sin-Hunter, on a red reptile like motorcycle.*_  
 _Kenji: Put that away, please. * Sin puts it away before, it could harm anyone.* Thanks._  
 _Sin: Guess I should explain the sudden urge to eat the unknown guy. The main reason is that, I'm not human or a monster._

 **Kayla:** O-Oh?

 _Sin: In fact Sin-Hunter isn't my real name, just a code name. I am actually Takeo Hogosha, a half Amazon. Amazons are a race of humans that are experimented upon and... they become savage creatures, which only eat meat or human/monster flesh. In order to become one, someone must inject these * Shows a jar of strange cells* Amazon cells into the subject._

 **Kyle:** Ew.

 _Takeo (Sin) : Yeah. There are many ways, such as genetic engineering, injection, infection, and... Injection into a... Dead human, or rather an example. * Transforms at will into a lizardman, which is green has red eyes, and terrifying claws.* Me. * Turns back to normal._

 **Kadge:**... Wicked

 _Takeo: I, am part human and Amazon. As of right now. * Slumps down depressed* I am probably a freak to all of you, a ghost that shouldn't exist._

 **Kayla:** Don't say that!

 **Kayla:** Yeah!

 _Kenji: Nobody considers you a freak, you talk like us, walk the same land as us, and breathe the same air like us. You, are no different from being human._

 **Daiki:** * Sees Takeo.* Uncle!

 _Takeo: Eh?_

 **Daiki:** Uncle!

 _Takeo: * Proud tears.* I can't believe it! * I love you too!_

 **Daiki:** * Points to Sans, papyrus, and Gaster.* Dunkle! Papy! Gastly!

 **Sans:** Huh.

 **Paps:** WOW SMOL CHILD!

 **Gaster:** Thats cute.

 _M: What a smart kid._

 **Daiki:** * Points to Frisk and Chara.* Fwisk! Chawa!

 **Frisk:** Huh, sounds like Littletale Frisk.

 **Chara:** Reminds me of our project children too.

 _M: Speaking of which, has anybody seen Red?_

 **Kayla:** Red is currently in a movie studio to record a scene in MegaTale. You should check it out-

 _Emily: I SHIP PAPYRUS X RED!_  
 _Aiko: You look at too much Friisans on tumblr._  
 _Emily: I STILL SHIP THEM!_  
 _Aiko: Seriously no, it's the author's choice._  
 _Emily: Well how about Justice X M!_  
 _M: * Blushing.* I BARELY KNOW HER!_  
 _Kenji: * Opens portal.* Thanks for the Q &A still, you don't have to worry too much about it. JA NE._  
 _Takeo: SEE YA FOOLS!_

 **Author:** Good idea champ. *begins to add it* (I'm not being serious btw)

 **Zach:**

 _*hears Chara scream from another room and runs in to check on them*_  
 _Chara are you ok-?!_  
 _*Sees Chara naked after getting out of the shower, they just slipped that's why they screamed, blushes and stares for a second before covering eyes*_  
 _S-SORRY! I DIDN'T M-MEAN TO!_  
 _*Leaves the room flustered*_

 **Chara:** Zach! This is the second time already! Mom will kill you if she knew this happened!

 **justice aberdeen:**

 _uh hi guys?_

 _justice x m_  
 _uh emily should i ask why or just-_  
 _reny: what shes trying to say is its cool that you want_  
 _that but she barely knows him although she might_  
 _have grown a small crush on him over_  
 _the months_  
 _*M asks if its true*_  
 _me: uh…maaaybeee kiindaaa sortaaa_  
 _just a tiny bit_  
 _butifyoudontfeelthesamethatsokaytoo_  
 _im gonnagobye_  
 _reny: hmpf_

 _liz: serenity wake up i gotta tell you something_  
 _me:what? whats wrong are you okay?_  
 _liz: im fine i just want to tell you that i_  
 _lost something called a virginity_  
 _me: oh thats nice but to who?_  
 _hunter sans: why me of course_  
 _*flicks both of his tongues*_  
 _me: *meglovania intensofies*_

 _c'mon liz do it_  
 _liz: fine hey why do they call you carrot_  
 _me:*snickers* cuz he doesnt 'carrot' all_  
 _response_  
 _liz:*growles* serenity you said you wouldnt_  
 _me: heh ask the other question_  
 _liz: okay why do they call you blueberry_  
 _me: probably b cuz hes 'blue berry' often_  
 _response_  
 _liz: oh my stars do you ever stop_  
 _me: nope_  
 _next question_  
 _liz: carrot some people call you cheeto why-_  
 _me cuz-_  
 _reny: bcuz you can easily turn him into cheeto dust_  
 _response or reaction_  
 _liz and me: uhm cool gotta go bya_  
 _reny:*holds sides laughing* i got you guys good_

 **Author:** I'm literary too tired to write anymore. So imma leave it all like this-


	85. Goodbye

**I'm planning on quitting this ask blog thing.**

I've lost complete interest in it, funny how exams does these things to my mind, I'm not giving this a second thought by the way so... Sorry i guess.

Don't get me wrong, I love you guys and I love those people/askers who played a big part in this ask blog. But, I just don't feel like this ask blog would go anywhere.

It's a stupid reason to quit, but for a person like me, it's easy to lose interest in stuff that doesn't move on.

But that doesn't mean I'm quitting undertale, I love it too much to let go, I'll try to make a new story and contribute to the fandom more. But not like this.

If you're thinking, _Why did Kayla ever made this ask blog then?_ Well it was because, a few chapters ago, I said that ask blogs were the first thing I read on this site and I thought it was a category or genre people look at. After being here for a long time, I realized it was agaisnt the rules to have an ask blog.

To sum it all up, I'm leaving this ask blog thing alone now, no more updates, no more replying and shit. Just plain ol' fanfics.

You might say I wouldn't understand how you feel by quitting this, my answer to that is...

 ** _I've been through this before and suffered no emotional injury and I believe you can too. I'm a big fan of Undertale, losing a contributer towards the Undertale fandom is one of the many grieves I've suffred in this fandom._**

 ** _And guess what._**

 _I'm still standing._

 _So sorry, peace out my friends_

~Kayla


End file.
